


Три дня

by Lazurit, Nickytheimp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер дает Вальжану отсрочку, чтобы тот позаботился о Козетте, но сам едет с ним.<br/>Иллюстрации:<br/>http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191805434.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Days (or The One Where Javert and Valjean Take a Road Trip Through France and Raise a Child)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631295) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность соавтору и бете, Т*Черть, иллюстраторам, и всей команде Les Miserables 2013, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2013.

 

Глава 1

 

– Я прошу всего три дня, – сказал Вальжан.

– И ты думаешь, я поверю тебе? – спросил его Жавер. – Я знаю таких, как ты. Мне мерзко от того, что ты смеешь использовать ребенка как пешку. Но я не удивлен. Ничуть, мсье м… 24601.

Оговорка не прошла мимо внимания Вальжана. Возможно, это его шанс.

– Жавер, разве я когда-нибудь обманывал ваше доверие?

– Всегда – выпалил Жавер.

– Никогда. Никогда, Жавер. Если вы не дадите мне три дня, то я возьму их силой. Я должен убедиться, что справедливость восторжествовала. Не думайте, что я отступлюсь.

– Играть с жизнью ребенка. Использовать справедливость как прикрытие…

– Три дня, и я в вашей власти.

– Думаешь, я спятил, – сказал Жавер, обнажая свой клинок. – Только ради этого я поеду с тобой в Монфермейль. И ты сделаешь то, что, как говоришь, должен. И поймешь, что правосудие не обвести вокруг пальца.

– Хорошо.

– Если этот ребенок вообще существует, – добавил Жавер с кислым лицом.

– Три дня, – повторил Вальжан. – Мы поедем в Монфермейль и убедимся, что с ней все в порядке. Я напишу семье, живущей по соседству. Они возьмут ее к себе.

– Но, начиная с этого момента, ты больше не мсье мэр, а заключенный 24601, – Жавер достал наручники из своего редингота.

Вальжан покачал головой:

– Вряд ли мне позволят забрать ребенка, если я появлюсь перед ними в кандалах.

– Собираешься ускользнуть от меня, – хмыкнул Жавер.

– Нет, инспектор, – Вальжан протянул ему свой кошелек. – Вот. Это все, что у меня есть. Залог моего доверия. Без него я далеко не уйду.

– Если ты думаешь подкупить меня… – прорычал Жавер, отталкивая кошелек. Они смерили друг друга злобными взглядами.

– Нужно нанять экипаж. Если, конечно, вы не собираетесь отвезти меня в Монфермейль на своем коне.

– Мы найдем экипаж, – нахмурился Жавер. – Я буду держать тебя под конвоем.

– Девочку зовут Козетта, она живет с трактирщиком и его женой. Это все, что я знаю.

 

 

– Я никогда не был в этой части Франции, – озадаченно произнес Вальжан. Их дилижанс с грохотом несся по проселочной дороге. Жавер сидел напротив него, положив на колени свой пистолет. – А вы, инспектор?

– Я знаю, что ты задумал, – сказал Жавер. – Пытаешься понять, насколько я знаком с местностью, чтобы хорошенько спланировать свой побег.

Вальжан вздохнул и беспомощно развел руками.

– Я всего лишь пытаюсь завязать разговор. Поездка обещает быть долгой.

В ответ Жавер лишь нахмурился и отвернулся к окну.

– Я знаю, что с вами есть, о чем поговорить, – в словах Вальжана было больше уверенности, чем он на самом деле чувствовал. – Когда я был мэром, вы хоть немного, но поддерживали беседу. -

В некотором смысле, так и было. Они с Жавером обсуждали погоду («Тучи сгущаются, Жавер», «Это не помешает выследить вора, мсье мэр»), достоинства тяжкого труда («Ваши люди преуспевают», «Благодаря тяжкому труду») и их общую веру («С божьей помощью, как всегда», «Бог помогает тем, кто помогает себе, мсье мэр»). Во время их совместных прогулок он чувствовал, что его миссия милосердия вызывает у Жавера возмущение. Нет, не совсем возмущение. Что–то другое.

– Ну, раз уж ты больше им не являешься…

В тишине они наблюдали за тем, как за окном проносится мимо них дорога.

Вальжан все же решил сделать еще попытку:

– Вы всегда были очень добросовестны в отношении меня, как… мэра, – сказал он, – но я никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что вы считаете мою благотворительность неэффективной.

Жавер кивнул в ответ. Кажется, он все-таки признал, что дорога обещает быть слишком длинной для игры в молчанку.

– Бедняки всегда были и будут.

– Кто примет сие дитя во имя Мое, тот Меня принимает.

– Даже дьявол может цитировать Библию с пользой для себя, – ответил Жавер, принимая вызов.

– Но разве Господь не сказал: «Пустите детей приходить ко Мне»? И «Так, как вы сделали это одному из сих братьев Моих меньших, то сделали Мне»?

– Пускай мертвецы хоронят своих мертвецов, – нахмурился в ответ Жавер.

– Эта девочка не мертва, – Вальжан привык к тому, что Писание часто цитируют наизусть, хвалясь этим, но, не понимая его сути. Он не удивился, что Жавер знает тексты так же хорошо, как и он сам. Инспектор был очень принципиальным человеком.

– Кто принимает праведника, во имя праведника, получит награду праведника.

– Господь имел дело с проститутками и сборщиками податей.

– Человек рожден во грехе. Господь шел нетронутым среди грешников, – при этих словах что–то переменилось в позе Жавера. Должно быть, именно это Жавер говорит себе, шагая по темным городским закоулкам или сырым тюремным коридорам.

– Как и главный инспектор.

Губы Жавера сжались:

– Уж наверняка, не как скрывающийся от правосудия каторжник, – он сложил руки перед собой.

– Был один преступник, который умирал рядом с Господом, – сказал Вальжан. Это была одна из первых историй, которые он заучил на память. – Но он раскаялся, и Господь был милостив и сказал ему: «Истинно говорю тебе, ныне же будешь со Мною в раю».

Жавер усмехнулся. Улыбка вышла уродливой.

– Не полагайся на Бога.

– Даже не смею, – покачал головой Вальжан.

– Смеешь, – сказал Жавер, – всегда смел. Господин мэр. И люди, оказавшиеся под твоей защитой, теперь также запятнаны твоим позором. Ибо, если хозяина дома назвали Вельзевулом, не тем ли более домашних его? – Произнося эти слова, он словно сиял. – Итак, не бойтесь их, ибо нет ничего сокровенного, что не открылось бы, и тайного, что не было бы узнано.

Вальжан кивнул и снова развел руками.

– И что на ухо слышите, проповедуйте на кровлях, – закончил он. – Я знаю, Жавер. У меня нет секретов от Бога.

– Ты хорошо знаешь Писание, – в тоне Жавера послышалось невольное восхищение. Вальжан знал, что это достижение было их разряда тех, перед которыми Жавер преклонялся. И все же, от этой похвалы ему было как-то не по себе. Он посмотрел на Жавера – тот сидел, чуть наклонившись вперед, сосредоточенный, глаза светились огнем убеждения. Их взгляды случайно встретились, и Вальжан быстро отвел глаза в сторону.

– У вас же и волосы на голове все сочтены, – подсказал Жавер после паузы, продолжая стих.

Вальжан, сам того не желая, глянул на отметины на своих запястьях.

– Не могу сказать, что это моя любимая строка в Писании, – признал он.

– Я нахожу ее успокаивающей.

– Разумеется.

– Преступник должен изучать псалмы, – сказал Жавер. Вальжан с удивлением понял, что Жаверу тоже не хочется заканчивать этот разговор, что он… довольный собой, Вальжан не смеет думать об этом дальше.

– Я поднимаю очи мои к горам, откуда придет помощь моя? – начал он.

Жавер покачал головой:

– Беззакония мои я сознаю, и грех мой всегда предо мною.

– Этот стих тоже дал мне утешение, – кивнул Вальжан. – Очисти меня, и буду чист; омой меня, и буду белее снега. Дай мне услышать радость и веселие, и кости, Тобою сокрушенные радовать.

– Вы, преступники, все одинаковы, – глухо произнес Жавер, глядя на него, – говорите с таким поразительным убеждением.

– Отврати лице Твое от грехов моих, – продолжил Вальжан, – и изгладь все беззакония мои. Со… – Он запнулся.

– Сердце чистое сотвори во мне, Боже, и дух правый обнови внутри меня, – подсказал Жавер. Как странно было слышать молитву из его уст.

– Не отвергни меня от лица Твоего и Духа Твоего Святаго не отними от меня, – подхватил Вальжан, – Возврати мне радость спасения Твоего и Духом владычественным утверди меня.

Жавер, кажется, был недоволен тем, что позволил ему цитировать этот псалом.

Закончили они вместе:

– Научу беззаконных путям Твоим, и нечестивые к Тебе обратятся, – Жавер произносил стих четко и ясно, словно хотел, чтобы Бог наверняка услышал его слова. Это полностью соответствовало его натуре. – Господи! Отверзи уста мои, и уста мои возвестят хвалу Твою.

– Ибо жертвы Ты не желаешь, — я дал бы ее; к всесожжению не благоволишь. Жертва Богу — дух сокрушенный; сердца сокрушенного и смиренного Ты не презришь, Боже.

– Аминь, – закончил Вальжан по привычке.

– Аминь, – повторил Жавер по своей собственной привычке. Они снова переглянулись.

Между ними повисла тишина. Странно, что у них с Жавером было что–то общее, тем более это. Но нельзя было ожидать от инспектора меньшего. Жавер дотошен. Жавер благочестив. У Жавера, по всей видимости, совсем немного развлечений в жизни. И все же странно, что он находил наслаждение в этом споре. Вальжан закрыл глаза.

 

 

– Встань, спящий, – сказал Жавер. Они уже в прибыли в Монфермейль. Если бы Вальжан не был так измучен после долгой поездки, он бы решил, что это была шутка.

– Вы смотрели за мной все это время, инспектор?

Жавер не ответил.

– Где ребенок этой шлюхи? – спросил он.

 

 

Вальжан первым увидел девочку. Она одна бродила по лесу на окраине города, продрогнув, и держа в руках ведро размером почти с нее. Он поприветствовал ее и спросил дорогу.

– Идем, – сказал Жавер, – у мсье мэра было время на благотворительности. У тебя его нет.

Но огромные напуганные глаза девочки напомнили Вальжану Фантину, и он спросил, как ее зовут.

– Козетта.

– Мадмуазель, – он отвесил поклон.

– Это твоя девчонка?

– Где ты живешь? – спросил Вальжан.

Козетта сказала ему. Вальжан представился, и уже собрался представить Жавера, но тот покачал головой.

Вальжан взял у девочки ведро и пошел за ней. Жавер последовал за ними размеренным шагом, не сводя с глаз с Вальжана.

Тенардье оказались как раз тем типом людей, что вызывали у Жавера зубовный скрежет. Вальжан почувствовал это, едва они переступили порог.

– Это место разит за версту, – прошептал Жавер, – интересно, где они держат золотого тельца.

Вальжан усмехнулся. Жавер явно был недоволен тем, что вызвал такую реакцию. На краткий миг они снова стали мсье мэром и Жавером, его помощником. Но этот миг прошел. Пока Вальжан договаривался с Тенардье, Жавер стоял по стойке смирно прямо в дверном проеме. Вальжан чувствовал взгляд инспектора на своей спине.

– Ты забрал у них девчонку, – сказал Жавер, – теперь мы должны спешить туда, где ты собираешься ее оставить. А оттуда ты вернешься отбывать свой срок.

– Я знаю, Жавер.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, что твой план провалился.

Вальжан улыбнулся девочке, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ. Она крепко держалась за его руку. Что ж, хоть кто-то из них ему доверял. Козетта шла медленно, от чего Жавер становился еще более нетерпеливым. Несколько раз она совсем останавливалась и глазела на витрины магазинов, в которых были выставлены на показ куклы.

 

– Инспектор, одну минуту, – сказал Вальжан, поняв, в чем тут дело, – прикрой уши, Козетта.

Он повернулся к Жаверу.

– Мы уже недалеко от того места, где я хочу ее оставить.

– И?

Вальжан кивнул в направлении Козетты. Жавер посмотрел на девочку, разглядывающую витрину голодными глазами.

– У меня еще достаточно денег. Я хочу купить ей куклу.

– Ты хочешь ускользнуть в магазине и бросить нас тут, – сказал Жавер.

– Я хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз. Если она увидит, как я покупаю куклу, это уже не будет сюрпризом.

– Думаешь, я тебе доверяю? – покачал головой Жавер.

– Ладно, – сдался Вальжан, – даже если сюрприза не будет, я все равно хочу купить эту куклу.

Этого ответа Жавер явно не ожидал. Вальжан заметил это в глазах инспектора, прежде чем тот мысленно запечатал ответ Вальжана и отправил его в аккуратно помеченную папку с надписью “вечные уловки заключенных” или с каким-то не менее циничным названием, и кивнул.

– После тебя, – сказал он.

Вальжан отнял руки Козетты от ушей и повел девочку внутрь.

– Ладно, Козетта, а теперь закрой свои глаза, – сказал он.

– Надолго? – спросила девочка, закрывая глаза.

Вальжан купил куклу и заплатил за нее. Когда ему предложили коробку, он посмотрел на Жавера, но выражение лицо того явно давало понять, что людям вроде него нечего сказать по поводу коробок для кукол. Вальжан, почему-то, нашел это гораздо более забавным, чем имел на то право, учитывая обстоятельства.

– А теперь открывай, – он наклонился к Козетте.

Ее глаза расширились, когда она увидела куклу. Сначала она обхватила рукой шею Вальжана, затем куклу. До этого момента он никогда не жалел, что у него нет детей.

– Хмм, – произнес Жавер из-за его плеча.

Козетта так крепко ухватилась Вальжан и куклу одновременно, что он решил взять ее на руки и понести их обоих.

– Детей так легко подкупить, – заметил Жавер.

Вальжан закатил глаза.

– Ты хорошо играешь роль безотказного отца, – проворчал Жавер на ходу, – незнающий человек может поверить в твою искренность, 24601.

Вальжан мирился с этим раньше, но сейчас, когда у него на руках был ребенка, слова прозвучали особенно жестко.

– Пожалуйста, не называйте меня так в ее присутствии, – сказал он. – Еще один день, возможно меньше, и вы сможете звать меня, так, как вам будет угодно.

– Что я и намерен делать, – ответил Жавер, но больше не произносил цифры вслух.

 

 

Дорога заняла больше времени, чем они думали, и на улице уже начало темнеть.

– А вдруг они уже поели, – сказал Вальжан, – Вдруг им нечем ее покормить.

– Успокойся, – ответил Жавер.

Когда они подошли к дому, Вальжан постучал в дверь и рассказал привратнику, зачем пришел. Уходя от постели Фантины, он отправил им письмо. Он посмотрел на Козетту. Она была замечательна и очень красива, но Вальжан подумал, что ради хорошего первого впечатления ее, все-таки, стоит умыть. Он начал рыться в поисках платка.

– Что ты ищешь? – спросил Жавер, наблюдая, как он безуспешно обыскивает свой сюртук.

– Свой платок. Не знаю, куда он делся. Нужно вытереть ей лицо.

После недолгих поисков Жавер достал из своего редингота собственный платок – белоснежный и идеально чистый.

– Только не укради его, – сказал он.

Вальжану показалось, что это была шутка.

– Не хочу его запачкать.

– Корабль в безопасности, пока он в гавани, но корабли строят не для этого, – произнес Жавер. Вальжан попытался оттереть грязь, но на сухую она никак не сходила. Он чуть смочил платок языком. Он вовсе не собирался смотреть на Жавера, в этот момент. И не думал, что Жавер собирался смотреть на него. Достаточно смочив платок, он, наконец, вытер почти все лицо Козетты.

– Ну вот, – сказал он, – теперь ты выглядишь, как и положено принцессе, Козетта.

Козетта улыбнулась, и что-то растаяло у него внутри.

– Готовься встретить своих новых папочку и мамочку.

Лицо Козетты немного сникло.

– Вы не будете моим папочкой? – спросила она.

– Нет. Как бы мне этого не хотелось, Козетта.

За дверью послышался крик, и в проем высунулась голова бородатого мужчины.

– Что это, господин Мадлен? Ребенок?

– Я описал ее историю в своем письме. Я заплачу за ее содержание, – начал Вальжан. – Как видите, она ни в чем не нуждается.

– Мы не можем заботиться о ребенке.

– Вам уже доводилось помогать детям в нужде, – Вальжан положил руки на плечи Козетты. – Козетта хорошая девочка. Он не причинит вам никаких неудобств. Я прошу вас об этом одолжении.

– Прошу прощения?

Мужчина кинул на Козетту злобный взгляд, и Вальжану захотелось швырнуть это презрение обратно ему в лицо. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Жавера.

– Я ничего вам не должен, – сказал мужчина и захлопнул дверь.

– Пойдем, Козетта, – Вальжан взял девочку на руки. – Они были не очень-то любезны, правда?

– Не очень.

– Старый мерзавец, – сказал Жавер со злобой, – только благодаря тебе он не остался без дома.

Вальжан едва не упал в снег, изумленный тем, что Жавер это помнил.

– Когда он умолял меня о помощи, он сказал, что ему нужно кормить детей. Что он подобрал с улицы больную девочку, которой нужно лечение, что это сострадание его и сгубило…, – забывшись в гневе, он споткнулся. Козетта издала взволнованный звук, и он попытался успокоиться.

– Я ведь говорил, что он аферист и лжец.

– Я был дураком, – Вальжан по-прежнему был слишком зол на себя, чтобы расстраиваться из-за того, что Жавер, с его вечным недоверием к окружающим, на этот раз оказался прав.

– Я говорил это с самого начала, – повторил Жавер, – и я был прав.

Если бы Вальжан не держал на руках ребенка, то ударил бы Жавера за самодовольство. Вместо этого он остановился, резко развернулся, и вместе с Козеттой посмотрел на инспектора. Он был уверен, что Козетте тоже не понравился этот тон.

– Ты и твое слепое сострадание, – тон Жавера изменился. Возможно, взгляд девочки все же пристыдил его.

– Я дурак, – сказал Вальжан.

– Довольно примечательно, что ложь способна так тебя ошеломить.

– Может дело в том, что я лгу не так часто, как вы думаете. Иначе я не был бы так наивен в этом вопросе, – Вальжан пересадил Козетту на другое плечо.

– И куда мы идем дальше, мсье… 24… Вальжан?

– У меня есть идея.

 

 

– Они передо мной в долгу, – объяснил Вальжан по дороге. Козетта не поспевала за быстрым темпом, который задал Жавер. Инспектор двигался нетерпеливо. – Они добры, и деньги им пригодятся. Я не писал им, поскольку надеялся на других, но… – Он развел руками. Жавер кивнул в ответ.

– Помедленнее, – сказал ему Вальжан, – она не может идти так быстро.

В этом доме мать сразу начала хмуриться и избегать его взгляда, даже когда Вальжан достал свой бумажник.

 

 

Когда они шли от дома, Козетта сникла. Она начала шаркать ногами. Вальжан взял ее на руки и сказал Жаверу:

– Нам нужно найти какой-то ночлег.

– Разве у тебя нет больше семей на примете?

– Есть еще одна, – сказал Вальжан, – но они далеко. И я думаю, что ребенок проголодался.

– Да, – решительно сказала Козетта, – ребенок проголодался.

Вальжан не собирался смотреть на Жавера. И не думал, что инспектор собирается смотреть на него. Их взгляды почти рефлекторно встретились над головой Козетты, когда Вальжан попытался придушить смешок. Рот Жавера слегка дернулся.

– Ребенок проголодался, – подтвердил Жавер.

– Значит, мы должны покормить ребенка. Правда, Козетта?

Козетта энергично закивала.

 

Они сели в таверне – Козетта была слишком мала, чтобы достать до стола, поэтому забралась на колени к Вальжану.

– Три дня, – предупредил Жавер, хмуро глядя на него через стол.

– Я человек своего слова, – ответил Вальжан. Козетта уже проглотила все содержимое своей тарелки. Было очевидно, что она проголодалась. Это напомнило Вальжану о самом себе несколькими годами ранее. Когда Козетта улыбнулась ему, опустошив вторую тарелку, у него внутри что–то екнуло.

– Как насчет десерта?

Жавер сердито посмотрел на него. Он никогда не производил впечатления любителя сладостей.

– Десерт? – переспросила Козетта, – десерт? Я найду место для десерта, папочка.

– Он не твой папочка, – сказал Жавер. Хозяин таверны принес им пирог, – он каторжник, которого я сопровождаю обратно в тюрьму.

– Инспектор, – умоляюще сказал Вальжан, – это сейчас не важно.

– Это правда, – пожал плечами Жавер. Он перевел взгляд на Козетту. – Он нарушил закон и заплатит за это.

– Закон? – спросила Козетта.

– Ну разумеется, эти Тенардье не удосужились рассказать ей о законе, – разочарованно произнес Жавер. – Разумеется. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о законе, дитя?

– О законе? – нахмурилась Козетта. Ей удалось найти место для пирога.

– Или о Законе Божьем? Неужели они ничему тебя не научили о законе Господа?

– Инспектор, – развел руками Вальжан, – пусть ребенок спокойно поест свой пирог.

– Ребенок должен знать, что такое закон. Закон отделяет нас от зверей. Закон не дает нашим низменным порывам взять верх над нами. Закон отделяет добро от зла. Закон не дает нам сорваться в пропасть, – он ударил по столу. Козетта посмотрела на него огромными глазами, но ничего не сказала.

– Жавер.

– Ты знаешь Десять Заповедей? – спросил Жавер. – Я Господь, Бог твой, да не будет у тебя других богов пред лицем Моим…

Козетта положила свою вилку на стол и подвинула к нему пирог.

– Вот видите? – сказал Вальжан. Глядя на нее, он снова почувствовал странный рывок внутри. Он даже не подозревал, что любовь может вспыхнуть так внезапно. – Она думает, что вы хотите ее пирог. Козетта права. За столом нет места разговорам.

Козетта улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся ей в ответ. Жавер наградил их мрачным взглядом.

– Три дня, – напомнил он.

– Я знаю, – сказал Вальжан, и его сердце слегка сжалось.

 

– Мы должны остаться здесь, – сказал Вальжан. Козетта уснула прямо на столе.

– Я поступил глупо, – неожиданно произнес Жавер, глядя на пирог. – Я поступил глупо, что повелся на твой блеф. В префектуре не поймут.

– Вы всего лишь выполняли свой долг.

Жавер хмуро посмотрел на стол, затем на него.

– Это не мой долг.

– Все, что вы делаете, это ваш долг, – сказал Вальжан. Он вспомнил, что до сих пор не отдал платок Жавера. – Вот.

Жавер изумленно посмотрел на платок.

– Оставь себе. Мне он теперь не нужен.

– Платок в безопасности, пока он в порту, но платки строят не для этого, Жавер, – Вальжан изо всех сил старался не улыбаться. Жавер на это не повелся.

– Если я его оставлю, вы обвините меня в воровстве.

– Не обвиню, – ответил Жавер. Казалось, ему стало неловко. Интересно, подумал ли он о том самом моменте, который сейчас проскочил на краю сознания Вальжана. Его губы на накрахмаленном платке Жавера, и пораженный взгляд самого инспектора, направленный на него. Они старались не смотреть друг на друга.

– В таком случае, я его оставлю.

– Может, найдем твоей девочке кровать? – спросил Жавер, – не следует ребенку спать на столе, как какому-то пьянице.

– Ваша правда, – согласился Вальжан. Если бы это не был Жавер, он принял бы эти слова за заботу. Он взял девочку на руки и отправился на поиски кровати.

– А где будете спать вы?

– Не дремлет и не спит хранящий Израиля.

На этот раз Вальжан все-таки усмехнулся, но Жавер не смотрел на него. Вальжан подумал, что возможно был прав, и Жавер шутит таким странным образом.

В таверне не было кроватей, но нашлись диван и два стула, которые Жавер тут же присвоил. Козетта легла на диван, и Вальжан накрыл ее своим пальто. Сам он сел на один стул, а Жавер занял второй.

– Спокойной ночи, инспектор.

В ответ Жавер лишь нахмурился.

 

 

Глава 2

 

– О, ради всего святого, – раздраженно произнес Жавер.

Козетта не переставала плакать. Не желала брать на себя заботу о ней. Они даже отвергли добрые слова и деньги Вальжана, что удивило того, но не Жавера.

– Мы не можем оставить ее здесь, – сказал Вальжан.

Жавер был в дурном настроении. Вальжан взял девочку на руки, и они вернулись к экипажу.

Жавер вздохнул.

– Может, у шлюхи остались другие родственники.

Вальжан опустил ребенка на скамью, и словно увеличился в размере.

– Подожди здесь, Козетта, – сказал он. – Инспектор, на пару слов.

Он отвел Жавера в сторону.

– Инспектор, не позволю вам говорить о Фантине в таком тоне в присутствии ее ребенка.

– Это правда, и только.

– Вы бы хотели, чтобы вашу мать называли так при вас?

– Придержи язык, – оборвал его Жавер, и замер без движения. Вальжану казалось, что он вот-вот ударит его. Вальжан ждал чего угодно.

– Простите, – торопливо произнес он. – Я перешел границу. Мне жаль.

– Моя мать была цыганской шлюхой, – сказал Жавер. Сначала Вальжану показалось, что он ослышался. Но это вполне в характере Жавера, подумал он, добровольно выдать столь неприятную правду, лишь для того, чтобы соблюсти точность.

– Мне жаль.

– Порядочные женщины не рожают в тюрьмах, – Жавер пожал плечами. – Она получила ровно столько, сколько заслужила.

В голове у Вальжана роились вопросы и извинения, но вместо этого он сжал руку инспектора, а затем выпустил его. Жавер в недоумении посмотрел на него. Вальжан задумался, неужели никто раньше не брал его за руку.

– Иди сюда, Козетта, – позвал Вальжан.

– Папочка, – сказала она. – Мне здесь не понравилось.

– Пожалуйста, не привыкай называть меня так, – попросил Вальжан. – Как бы я не хотел стать для тебя отцом и матерью, мы должны найти тебе настоящий дом.

 

Следующий дом, в который они зашли, принадлежал человеку, с которым Вальжан не был знаком, но слышал о нем много хорошего. Он открыл дверь и любезно говорил с ними, что уже давало надежду. Дом был со вкусом обставлен. Хозяин пригласил их внутрь и напоил чаем.

Жавер отказался сесть. Чем больше хозяин улыбался и пытался расшевелить Козетту при помощи кексов, тем сильнее тот напрягался. Вальжан задумался, почему. Возможно, Жавер просто не позволял себе такой вольности, как чай.

– Козетта не будет вам обузой, – сказал Вальжан. Хозяин кивнул. – Я заплачу вам достаточно чтобы…

– Повторите свое имя, – вдруг приказал инспектор.

Хозяин назвал сове имя.

– У меня три своих дочери, – сказал он, кивая на рыжеволосую девушку, которая разливала им чай. – Козетте найдется место.

– Кажется, я вас знаю, – произнес Жавер. Он сцепил пальцы и нахмурился. – Давайте осмотрим комнату, в которой будет жить девочка.

Хозяин провел их по коридору. Он протянул Козетте руку. Жавер стал между ними, не позволяя девочке принять ее. Одной за другой он распахивал двери в комнаты. Вальжан почти ждал, когда тот вскрикнет "Ага!"

– Все в порядке, инспектор? – спросил он, когда Жавер открыл и снова закрыл шестую по счету дверь.

Жавер казалось, собирался объяснить ему в чем дело, но за очередной дверью оказался шкаф, и с полки упала потрепанная шляпа. Любопытство на его лице сменилось самодовольством. Он обернулся.

– Мсье мэр, – сказал Жавер, и Вальжан понял, что что-то не так, – На пару слов.

Вальжан в изумлении повернулся к нему.

– Я не позволю тебе оставить девочку с этими людьми, – сказал Жавер.

– Почему нет, Жавер?

Тот перешел на шепот.

– Этот человек – преступник.

Вальжана хотел возразить, но сдержался.

– И, – Жавер замолк на секунду и снова продолжил. – Я не думаю, что ему можно доверить ребенка, – закончил он. – Идем.

– Хорошо, – сказал Вальжан. Он взял Козетту на руки.

– Инспектор полагает, что произошла какая-то ошибка, мсье. Прошу меня простить. Спасибо за потраченное время и гостеприимство.

Они ушли так быстро, как только могли.В гробовом молчании они отошли подальше от дома.

– Вы ведь знаете, что я бывший каторжник? – сказал Вальжан.

– Ты - будущий каторжник, – ответил Жавер. – Да, я знаю.

– Тогда в чем дело?

Жавер слегка поморщился.

– Ты – вор, – сказал он. – Не сутенер.

– О, – произнес Вальжан.

– Столь невинное дитя нельзя отдать под опеку такому негодяю, – проговорил Жавер, наконец. – Такие, как он, не меняются.

– Возможно, он изменился, - Вальжан крепче сжал руку Козетты.

– Я бы предпочел не использовать ее для проверки, – сказал Жавер, и Вальжан задумался, с каких пор упрямая гордость Жавера начала распространяться на их подопечную. Козетта подпрыгивала на ходу, мурлыча что-то под нос.

– Она слишком медленно идет, – сказал Жавер, пытаясь казаться рассерженным.Вальжан протянул к ней руки.

– Сюда, Козетта.

– Да, папочка, – сказала Козетта, и позволила взять себя на руки.

– Он тебе не папочка, – сказал Жавер.

– Да, отец, – ответила Козетта. Вальжан рассмеялся. "Люблю эту девчонку" – подумал он, – "Люблю, и никогда бы с ней не расставался".

– Я тебе не отец, - сказал Жавер. – По крайней мере, в этом я точно уверен.

Вальжан фыркнул. Козетта подскочила от ео смеха.

– Что тебя смешит, папочка? – спросила она.

– Да, Вальжан, – присоединился к ней Жавер, и Вальжан замер, услышав имя, а не номер, - Что тебя смешит?

\- Все, - улыбнулся Вальжан.

 

Вечером, когда они с Жавером сидели у огня, а Козетта спала на диване, Вальжан сказал:

– Ваша мать. Она гордилась бы вами.

Жавер промолчал.

– Немногие смогли бы сделать то же, что и вы, - продолжил Вальжан.

– Бедняга Жавер, сын шлюхи, – огрызнулся он. – Снова ты притворяешься, что мы равны. Я трудился, чтобы добиться того, что есть у меня сейчас. А ты – самозванец.

– Всем нам приходится притворяться, что мы лучше, чем мы есть, чтобы и правда стать лучшими, – ответил Вальжан. – Уверен, что даже вы понимаете это.

– Я не притворялся, – сказал Жавер. – Я был честен и терпел оскорбления.

Вальжан представил малолетнего Жавера, идущего в школу, и добросовестно сообщающего всем вокруг, что он сын шлюхи-цыганки. Этот образ рассмешил его.

Жавера его смех явно задел.

– Теперь ты будешь думать обо мне тольк так, - сказал Жавер. – Она была не только шлюхой. Она была гадалкой.

Вальжан уставился на огонь.

– Она была доброй?

– Прекрати свои игры, 24601, – разозлился Жавер, и Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Простите, – сказал он. – Меня разобрало любопытство.

– И что тогда? – спросил Жавер. – Я скажу, что да, она была доброй, а ты скажешь что хорошо, слава Богу за это, чтобы я снова принял тебя за святого. Или я скажу, нет, она не была доброй, и ты скажешь, что тебе жаль, и посмотришь на меня так, словно я должен сказать что-то еще.

Вальжан ничего не ответил.

– Какая разница, была она добра или нет? – тихо произнес Жавер, и Вальжан понял, что тот сказал слишком много. – Это было так давно.

– Разница велика, – сказал Вальжан. – Моя мать была доброй.

Жавер посмотрел на него.

– А теперь вы скажете – и вот что с тобой стало, – торопливо добавил Вальжан, - и я отвечу – возможно. На все воляБожья.

– Аминь, – ответил Жавер.

– Мой отец не был добр, – сказал Вальжан.

– Я тысячу раз слышал подобные рассказы от людей вроде тебя, – сообщил Жавер, – Я не знал своего отца. Он был на каторге. Подозреваю, что добрым он не был.

– А я думаю, что был, – сказал Вальжан лишь из чувства противоречия. – В вас есть доброта.

– Ты так не считаешь, – замолкнув на секунду, сказал Жавер, – Ты говоришь это просто, чтобы мы начали спорить.

– Может быть.

– Не мир пришел я принести, но меч, – произнес Жавер.

– Иногда я думаю, что вы путаете себя с Богом.

– Иногда я думаю то же о тебе.

Козетта зашевелилась во сне.

– Мы разбудим вашу мадмуазель, – сказал Жавер.

Они сидели в молчании. Как жаль, что раньше он не знал, как ему понравится спорить с Жавером. Он подозревал, что Жавер жалеет о том же. Они глядели на огонь, игнорируя друг друга. В какой-то момент он ощутил на себе взгляд Жавера, и едва сдержался, чтобы не оглянуться и не проверить, прав ли он.

– А потому сказываю тебе, – проговорил Вальжан, – прощаются грехи ее многие за то, что она возлюбила много.

– Мне нечего прощать, – ответил Жавер. Вальжан задумался, померещилась ли ему неуверенность в голосе инспектора, заставлявшая его произносить подобные слова вслух.

– Один фарисей говорил то же самое, – сказал он.

– Мне не нужны проповеди каторжника, – оборвал его Жавер, – Скоро ты скажешь, что у меня в глазу бревно, а я придираюсь к соринке в твоем.

– Я и не думал, – произнес Вальжан, – хотя это тоже хороший стих.

– Ты знаешь все стихи для оправдания грехов.

– Фантина много любила в жизни, Жавер, – сказал Вальжан, – В этом я не сомневаюсь.

– Прибереги свои проповеди для шлюх, – ответил Жавер. В его тоне меньше яда, чем Вальжан ожидал.

– Она предсказывала когда-нибудь вашу судьбу? – спросил Вальжан. Но время для подобных вопросов было упущено, и Жавер не ответил.

Той ночью, прежде чем заснуть, Вальжан понял, что рассказал Жаверу больше, чем кому бы то ни было в своей жизни, и что тот в ответ поделился своими тайными мыслями. Как ни странно, это идея вызвала в нем ликование. Украденное знание блестело, словно серебро при свете пламени, и он изучал его со всех сторон. Он думал об этой цыганке, матери Жавера. Он надеялся, что та была добра. Он убеждал себя, что желает этого лишь потому, что такие чаяния угодны богу.

 

К вечеру третьего дня они так и не приблизелись к своей цели.

– Тогда отдадим ее в школу при женском монастыре, – сказал Вальжан.

Жавер всплеснул руками.

– Где? Это займет больше трех дней. Тебе нужно вернуться в тюрьму, - Вальжан заметил, что тот не говорит о том, что нужно ему.

– Именно благодаря вам она не осталась в последнем доме, - произнес он.Жавер кивнул, избегая его взгляда.

– Возможно, вы были слишком оптимистичны, когда говорили о трех днях, мсье мэр.

– Боюсь что так, – согласился Вальжан.

Они молча пошли дальше.

– Вы можете отправить меня в тюрьму, как только захотите, – добавил он, – После того, как Козетта будет в безопасности.

– Нам обоим будет лучше, если мы бросим ее на улице, – заметил Жавер.

– Я так не думаю, – сказал Вальжан., и посмотрел на него. Жавер отвел взгляд.

– Ты отвечаешь за нее, – сказал Жавер, – Ты не можешь поручить ее мне. Я не буду знать, где начать. Нужно сначала сделать с ней что-нибудь.

– Хорошо, -– сказал Вальжан. – Тогда давайте заночуем здесь, а утром тронемся в путь.

Довольно скоро они нашли постоялый двор. Козетте досталась кровать на колесиках, а Вальжану с Жавером пришлось делить самую большую койку в гостинице с храпящим пьянчугой. Жавер придвинул к кровати стул.

– Не дурите, – велел Вальжан. – Завтра тяжелый день, вам нужно отдохнуть.

– Знаю я твои уловки, – сказал Жавер.

Вальжан пожал плечами. Он забрался в постель. Пропойца перевернулся и пробормотал что-то во сне.

Жавер не стал возражать.

– Пьяницы, – произнес он. Вальжан поразился презрению в его голосе.

– Господь не отвергал их.

– Господь терпеливее большинства людей, – ответил Жавер.

Посреди ночи Вальжан проснулся и увидел, что Жавер все еще сидит на стуле.

– Вы не спите, – сказал он.

Жавер нахмурился и повернулся к нему. Вальжан понял, что тот смотрел на девочку, – Это воровской притон.

– Жавер, я не собираюсь никуда убегать, – сказал Вальжан, – Если хотите, я могу покороулить ее. А вы поспите.

– А когда я проснусь, вы оба исчезнете.

– Даю вам слово.

– Слово каторжника – что пыль на ветру.

– Прикуйте меня наручниками.

Жавер слишком устал, чтобы возражать. Он усадил Вальжана на стул, приковал к спинке кровати, и тот терпел это бесчестье до утра. Он думал, почему добровольно пошел на это. Жавер просидел бы до утра, и не сказал бы ни слова. Он ничего не должен доказывать ему. Ничего, убеждал он себя. Если он и наблюдал за Жавером несколько минут, то только чтобы убедиться, что тот способен спать как все смертные. Если он и рассматривал лицо спящего, и не находил его отвратительным, а почти, боже правый, завораживающим, то только потому, что Жавер сегодня был менее зол, чем обычно, и уж точно не был зол к Козетте. Он посмотрел на спящую девочку. Он никогда не был никому отцом, но сейчас, глядя, как та улыбается во сне, ему хотелось попробовать.Та проснулась.

– Папочка? - прошептала она.

– Я здесь, – произнес он. – Спи.

 

На заднем сидении дилижанса они спорили о том, где пересесть на другой экипаж. Брови Жавера мрачно сдвинулись.

– Отец, – подала голос Козетта. – Не сердись так, – она потянула Жавера за рукав.

– Думаю, она говорит о вас, – засмеялся Вальжан.Жавер закатил глаза.

– Ты ошибаешься, дитя, – сказал он. Козетта, не моргнув глазом, забралась к нему на колени.

– Этот ребенок в крайнем заблуждении относительно природы нашей заботы о нем, – произнес Жавер, беспомощно разводя руками. Ему не удалось согнать ее.

Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Нашей заботы? – шепнул он.

У Жавера на лице появилось растерянное выражение, которого Вальжан никогда раньше не видел. Оно странно преобразило его резкие черты. Глядя на Козетту, прижавшуюся к Жаверу, Вальжан неожиданно ощутил симпатию к ним обоим. Он желал…

"Этого не может быть", подумал он. "Жавер. Из всех людей на земле. Ты не желаешь прикоснуться к нему, ты хочешь навсегда освободиться от него и его бесконечного долга, его фанатичной привязанности к рутине, его принципиальности, его буравящего взгляда. Ты не хочешь поцеловать его."

Он пытался думать о поцелуях с другими людьми. "Ты не желаешь этого", думал Вальжан. "Не хочешь склониться к нему и сжать пальцами его колено, и улыбнуться ему, и проверить, улыбнется ли он… ты не хочешь заставить эти упрямые губы улыбаться. Ты не думаешь о том, как выглядела бы его улыбка. Ты не хочешь поцеловать его".

Жавер сидел рядом, и его лицо было напряжено, как у человека, делающего первые шаги в незнакомом танце.

 

– Твоей заботы, – сглотнул он, поправляя себя. Вальжан осознал, что оба они не сводили друг с друга глаз. Он задался вопросом, о чем думал Жавер, глядя на него. Наверное, о ненавистной бумажной работе.

 

Шел пятый день. Следующая семья также не согласилась принять Козетту.

– Этот дом тоже не подойдет, – сказал Жавер. Вальжан посмотрел на него. – Эти люди. Я не понимаю их. Этот ребенок – настоящее сокровище, и мы еще и приплачиваем за нее. А они отказываются ее брать.

– Глупцы, – согласился Вальжан. Он был рад, что на этот раз Жавер ворчал по разумной причине.

–Да, – сказал Жавер, – к тому времени, когда мы найдем для нее дом, она уже вырастет и окончательно привыкнет звать тебя папочкой.

Услышав слово "мы", Вальжан не стал поправлять его. Есть что-то манящее в мысли о том, чтобы годами путешествовать по Франции с Жавером и Козеттой.

– Могу представить судьбу и похуже, – ответил Вальжан.

– Хм, – протянул Жавер. – В городе меня будут искать.

Вальжан поудобнее уложил Козетту себе на плечо.

– Я могу понести ее, – внезапно предложил Жавер. Козетта даже не проснулась, когда он взял ее на руки.

– Вы хорошо ее держите, – сказал Вальжан.

– Я наблюдал за тобой.

– Я думал, может у вас есть собственные дети.

– Что общего у меня и детей? – произнес Жавер. В его голосе снова зазвучали привычные интонации. – К тому же, пока я держу ее, ты не сможешь сбежать.

Вальжан кивнул.

"Я наблюдал за тобой", – эхом звучало в голове Вальжана весь остаток пути.

 

– Я смогу объяснить это, – сказал Жавер. В последнее время он часто повторял эти слова.

 

– Ты следишь за мной, – сообщил Жавер. Козетта спала на коленях Вальжана. – На что ты смотришь?

– Не слежу я за вами, – слишком быстро ответил Вальжан.

Судя по лицу Жавера, тот был доволен, что поймал его.

– Вы тоже следите за мной, – парировал Вальжан.

– Я за тебя отвечаю, – сказал Жавер, – Я должен доставить тебя на суд.

– Разумеется, – произнес Вальжан. – Вашими глазами правит долг.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – сказал Жавер, но затем заерзал на месте, и часто заморгал.

– Что случилось?

– Что-то попало мне в глаз.

Вальжан протянул ему носовой платок. Жавер повертел его в руках.

– Посмотрите вверх, – сказал Вальжан, забирая платок обратно, и Жавер повиновался.

– Соринка, – сказал он.

– Бревно, – ответил Вальжан.

– Так и думал, что ты это скажешь, – ухмыльнулся Жавер. Вальжан, наконец, заметил соринку.

– Нет, все-таки соринка, – произнес он, пытаясь снять ее чистым уголком платка.

– Возможно, бревно все-таки в твоем глазу, – сказал Жавер, и снова заморгал. Его голос звучал иначе, ниже, и Вальжан не мог понять, померещились ли ему двусмысленные нотки в нем. Нет. Возможно, это оттого, что они слишком близко сидели. Так близко, что у Вальжана по коже бежали мурашки.

– Не шевелитесь, – велел Вальжан. Он молился о том, чтобы расправиться с соринкой ему мешало именно ерзанье Жавера, а не дрожь в собственных пальцах.

Жавер замер. Пальцы Вальжана придерживали его за щеку. На этот раз соринка поддалась. Он сунул платок в карман.

– Я не слежу за вами, – сказал он.

 

На этот раз девочка заснула между ними, –ее голова лежала на коленях Вальжана, а ноги были закинуты на колени Жавера. Тот заерзал на месте.

– Пусть спит, – сказал Вальжан.

– Я и не собирался перекладывать ее, – ответил Жавер.

Вальжан улыбнулся ему.

– Не знаю, как ее прокормят в женском монастыре, – Жавер мельком глянул на Козетту, – Девочка ест, словно лошадь.

– Она голодала, – сказал Вальжан. Он внимательно смотрел на нее. – И будь моя воля, она бы никогда не была голодной снова.

– Ты не можешь это гарантировать, – сказал Жавер. – В мире много бесчестья.

– Я знаю, – ответил Вальжан. – Тернадье тянули из Фантины деньги. Они даже говорили ей, что девочка больна и нуждается в лекарствах, чтобы та слала больше.

– И она им верила, – произнес Жавер.

– Не обманывай они Фантину столь безжалостно, возможно Козетта не была бы сиротой, – продолжил Вальжан. – Я не могу смириться с этим.

– Я тоже, – сказал Жавер.Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Я думал, вы не тратите сострадание на падших женщин, какими бы любящими они ни были.

– Эти люди, – Жавер нахмурился. – Они вызывают у меня отвращение. Абсолютно бесчестные. Удивительно, что Фантина не понимала этого.

– Она пала из бедности, но не по желанию, – сказал Вальжан.

– Всем нам приходится платить по счетам, – ответил Жавер, поняв намек. Вальжан перевел взгляд на лежащую между ними девочку.

– Думаю, вы ей нравитесь, – сказал он.

– Думаю, она предпочитает тебя.

Вальжан не стал спорить.

– Я буду дорожить этими минутами, – сказал он, – когда вы доставите меня на суд. Ее доверие бесценно для меня.

– Жаль, что она так мало знает о законе, – заметил Жавер, – Она может сбиться с пути, сама того не зная.

Вальжана поразила забота Жавера. Ему хотелось потянуться к тому, сжать его руку. Это желание удивило его. Жавер продолжал наблюдать за ним.

 

Глава 3

 

– Думаю, мы должны вернуться в Монфермейль, – сказал Жавер. Монастырь оказался всего лишь очередным тупиком. Они сидели на скамейке, Козетта между ними напевала что-то своей кукле. – Мы должны спросить Тенардье…

– Нет. Это не обсуждается.

– … есть ли другие родственники, – закончил Жавер. – Я и не думал об этом, – вздрогнул он.

– Вот как, – сказал Вальжан с облегчением. Он бросил взгляд на Жавера. – Если бы у Фантины была семья, способная принять ее ребенка, она бы ни за что не оставила девочку у Тенардье.

Жавер хмыкнул с тем особым выражением, которое Вальжан научился распознавать, как признание правоты.

– Возможно. Но у кого еще мы можем спросить? Может, девочка знает?

– Мсье? – спросила Козетта.

Вальжан усмехнулся и перехватил направленный на него взгляд Жавера.

– Я уже спрашивал ее. Разумеется, я спрашивал.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты задавал правильные вопросы, – Жавер посмотрел на девочку. – Козетта, скажи инспектору Жаверу. Ты помнишь кого-то еще? Кроме своей мамы?

– Именно этот вопрос я и задавал, – пробормотал Вальжан, но Жавер его проигнорировал.

– Был еще…, – Козетта старалась думать изо всех сил, – мсье Феликс.

– Мсье Феликс, – повторил Жавер, бросая на Вальжана самодовольный взгляд. – И кто такой этот мсье Феликс?

– Он дал мне конфету. Он приносил мне раньше конфеты, – Козетта прищурилась, словно разглядывая какой-то невидимый образ вдалеке. – Он носит красивые рубашки и жилеты и очень быстро говорит. Мама говорила, что однажды он придет и будет жить с нами, что он станет моим папочкой.

– О, – произнес Вальжан. Похоже, что у Козетты была абсолютно безрадостная жизнь. Они с Жавером переглянулись.

– Похоже, что именно он теперь должен взять на себя ответственность за ребенка, – Жавер озвучил мысли Вальжана.

– Но мне все равно больше нравитесь вы, папочка, – прошептала Козетта на ухо Вальжану. Он мог бы на протяжении долгих лет согревать свои руки в этих маленьких откровениях. Он поправил ее чепчик.

– Может, был кто-то еще? – спросил он. Козетта чуть нахмурилась.

– Еще у меня есть бабушка. Она живет в большом доме. В замке.

– В большом! – воскликнул Жавер. – С этого можно начать.

– Ребенку любой дом кажется большим.

– Ты что-нибудь о ней помнишь? – спросил Жавер. Козетта нахмурилась еще сильнее.

– Я ее не помню. Но мама говорила, что она живет в замке.

– Сама?

– С Богом, – ответила Козетта, – и со всеми послушными детьми, когда приходит их время. Моя мама теперь тоже живет там.

Вальжан увидел, как инспектор с трудом сдержал возглас, едва не слетевший с его губ. Жавер снова повернулся к девочке.

– Может твоя мама упоминала еще какую-то семью? Других родственников, которые не живут в этом замке?

– Н-нет, – сказала Козетта. – А почему вы носите эту шляпу?

– О чем ты, дитя?

– Теперь моя очередь спрашивать.

Жавер наградил ее озадаченным взглядом.

– Это моя форма, – ответил он, чем удивил Вальжана.

– А.

– Если мы спросим у Тенардье, хуже не станет, – наконец уступил Вальжан.

 

 

Чем ближе они подъезжали к Монфермейлю, тем более нервной становилась Козетта. Когда они въехали в город, она полностью ушла в себя и даже перестала разговаривать с куклой.

Увидев улицу, к которой они приближались, она почти впала в истерику. Такого Вальжан еще не видел. Кусаясь и царапаясь, словно загнанный в угол зверек, она напоминала Фантину.

– Вы хотите вернуть меня к ним! – кричала она. – Пожалуйста, не возвращайте меня туда! Я не хочу возвращаться!

– Я обещаю, Козетта, – сказал Вальжан, – мы просто хотим их кое о чем спросить. Ты никогда больше не будешь жить с ними.

Но Козетта по-прежнему не унималась.

– Я не буду! – визжала она. – Я ненавижу это место, папочка! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Вальжан обнял ее, пытаясь передать в этом жесте всю свою уверенность. Он знал, что эта сцена заставляла Жавера чувствовать себя неуютно – тот принялся расхаживать взад-вперед. Заметив его неловкость, Козетта вырывалась из рук Вальжана и убежала. Она быстро бегала, а Вальжан был слишком изумлен, поэтому инспектор бросился за ней первым. Он поймал ее за руку, но Козетта вывернулась и бросилась в переулок.

– Козетта! – закричал Вальжан, – Козетта, вернись!

– Козетта! – эхом отозвался Жавер.

"Это ее территория", подумал Вальжан. "Она и раньше убегала сюда от своих страхов". От этой тошнотворной мысли в его груди поднялась горячая волна. Как он мог так легкомысленно привезти ее сюда, ничего толком не объяснив.

Они с Жавером дошли до развилки. Он повернул в одну сторону, Жавер в другую. На мгновение инспектор замер.

– Не убегай, – предупредил он.

– Вы с ума сошли? – сказал Вальжан, – Жавер, вы точно…. у нас нет времени… Козетта!

Жавер исчез в противоположном направлении, тоже выкрикивая имя девочки. Вальжан лихорадочно высматривал Козетту, но ее и след простыл. Его сердце сжалось. Он вернулся на несколько шагов назад.

– Вальжан! – позвал голос Жавера. Он развернулся и побежал туда, откуда он доносился. Как это было странно – бежать навстречу этому голосу.

– Она у меня, – сказал Жавер, – он указал вверх на маленький зазор под карнизом, в который забралась девочка. Вальжан видел, что тот слишком узок для них.

Жавер бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.

– Ты пришел, как только я тебя позвал.

– А что вы думали, я сделаю?

Жавер снова принялся его изучать, но так и не ответил.

– Козетта! – крикнул он. – Вылезай оттуда немедленно!

В ответ Козетта замотала головой.

– Мы должны уговорит ее, – сказал Вальжан. Жавер раздраженно воскликнул.

– Козетта! – снова закричал он.

– Крик тут не поможет, – сказал Вальжан, протискиваясь мимо него. Он забрался как можно выше на уступ и посмотрел на Козетту.

– Козетта, прости. Я не подумал. Я должен был тебе сказать. Мы всего лишь хотели узнать, где живет твоя семья. Мы пытаемся найти дом для тебя.

Козетта шмыгнула носом.

– Тебе это понравится, – сказал Вальжан, пытаясь представить, чем бы можно было задобрить его самого, – своя собственная комната. И люди, которые заботятся о тебе и любят тебя, Козетта. Как любила твоя мама.

– Вы заботитесь обо мне. Я хочу остаться с вами, – сказала Козетта. – Пожалуйста, папочка.

Вальжан бросил взгляд на инспектора. Все начало становиться гораздо сложней, чем он предполагал. Он не любил никому врать, тем более детям.

– Козетта, – сказал он честно, – я бы хотел этого больше всего на свете. Но я должен выполнить свой долг. И когда я буду его выполнять, я не смогу быть твоим папочкой.

– Почему вы должны?

Вальжан не смог придумать достойный ответ.

– Меня это очень расстраивает. Но я никак не могу этого избежать.

Конечно, Козетта не понимала.

– Тогда я останусь с отцом, – сказал она, – пока вы будете выполнять свой долг.

Вальжан развернулся к Жаверу. Тот посмотрел на него со смесью раздражения и чего-то, что можно было интерпретировать, как инспекторскую версию ободрения.

– Я боюсь, что к тому времени ты уже будешь немолодой женщиной, Козетта, – сказал Вальжан. Он вдруг представил, как Козетта вышагивает за Жавером, словно потерянный утенок, копируя его движения, приобретая его военную осанку, его неестественное внутреннее напряжение, из-за которого инспектор даже казался чуть ниже. Эта картина заставила его улыбнуться.

– Что?

– Она хочет остаться с отцом.

– Господи, помилуй, – вздохнул Жавер.

– Думаю, если я скажу ей да, то она спустится вниз.

– Скажи ей, что я никуда не денусь, – Жавер раздраженно махнул рукой, – с нашими успехами это очень похоже на правду. Никто из нас никуда не денется. Мы отрастим длинные седые бороды, а она уже будет взрослой женщиной, прежде чем кто-то ее заберет.

– Ты слышала, что он сказал? Мы никуда не уйдем.

– Вы обещаете, папочка? – спросила Козетта, улыбаясь.

– Козетта. Больше всего на свете я хочу быть твоим папочкой. И я обещаю, что тебе не придется отправляться туда, куда ты не хочешь идти.

– Я хочу, чтобы он тоже пообещал, – она указала вниз.

– Она хочет, чтобы вы тоже пообещали, – сказал Вальжан. Жавер снова беспомощно развел руками. – Спускайся вниз, и он пообещает.

Козетта замотала головой. Тогда Жавер забрался к нему на уступ. Вальжан был впечатлен его чувством равновесия – уступ был очень узким. Неожиданно Вальжан остро осознал, как близко они стояли друг к другу.

«Раньше ты этого не замечал», подумал Вальжан. «Не замечал. Ведь это Жавер.»

Но значение этого имени уже изменилось для него. Вместо холодного безразличного лица, грозно маячившего над ним на галерах, появилось огромное количество новой информации, которую он тайно собирал: лицо Жавера, озаренное отблесками огня; Жавер брал Козетту на руки; Жавер пытался выглядеть раздраженным; Жавер что–то задумал, в его глазах решительный блеск; Жавер… он спросил себя, с каких пор Жавер начал занимать так много места в его мыслях. У этого человека было слишком много граней. Когда Жавер был для него лишь сердитой шляпой, нахлобученной на редингот и сапоги, было гораздо легче не замечать, как близко он стоит. Но теперь он замечал, и от этого осознания по спине пробежали мурашки.

– Козетта, – сказал Жавер. Девочка забралась еще глубже в свое укрытие, – чего ты хочешь?

– Пообещайте, что вы не оставите меня.

– Только не говори, что ты ей пообещал, – спросил Жавер. Как необычно было быть с ним заодно. – Вальжан?

– Я сказал, что ей не придется отправляться туда, куда она не захочет, – ответил Вальжан вполголоса.

– И если она захочет остаться с тобой?

– Об этом я не подумал.

– А следовало. Ты не можешь взять девочку с собой на…, – Жавер резко замолчал посреди предложения. Вальжан задался вопросом, почему.

– Козетта, – громко сказал Жавер, – прекращай это и спускайся вниз.

Козетта только замотала головой. Жавер протянул к ней руку, но она отползла назад.

– Козетта. Дитя, – он бросил раздраженный взгляд на Вальжана. – Невозможный ребенок. Это все равно, что уговаривать кошку слезть с крыши.

Вальжану захотелось спросить, доводилось ли Жаверу раньше снимать кошек с крыши. Вряд ли это можно было отнести к его обычному роду деятельности. Возникшая в голове картина была чрезвычайно забавной.

– Козетта, – сделал еще одну попытку Вальжан, – я куплю тебе любую игрушку, которую ты захочешь.

Глаза Козетты заблестели, но с места она так не сдвинулась.

– Пообещайте, – сказал она, – отец.

– Он обещает.

– Вальжан…, – начал Жавер.

– В любом случае, вы не сможете бросить ее не раньше, чем я, – Вальжан скорчил печальную гримасу. – Что? Это правда.

Вид у Жавера был неловкий. Он коротко кивнул в сторону Козетты и слез вниз.

– Давай-ка, спускайся, – сказал Вальжан. Козетта позволила ему передать себя в руки Жаверу.

Поставив девочку на землю, инспектор строго на нее посмотрел.

– Ты не должна больше убегать. Будь добра впредь так не делать. И не отпускай мою руку.

Спустя некоторое время она протянула вторую руку Вальжану, и тот, уже привыкший к робкой хватке ее маленьких пальчиков, рефлекторно сжал ее. Настроение Козетты значительно улучшилось после того, как она добилась их обещаний. Она шла вприпрыжку между ними и даже раскачивалась на руках. Вальжан мельком глянул на Жавера, а тот посмотрел на него. Их взгляды встретились над головой девочки. Они представляли собой странную картину, и, судя по печальной гримасе Жавера, он тоже это понимал. И все же, инспектор выглядел так, будто чувствовал облегчение, что они нашли Козетту, и это смягчило черты его лица.

Вальжан не желал замечать такие вещи.

– Хвала Всевышнему, что она не потерялась, – наконец сказал Жавер.

– Маленький Христос однажды тоже прятался от родителей. Не так ли?

– Мы крайне далеки от Святого семейства, – пробормотал Жавер.

– И все же, у вас на руке раскачивается маленькая девочка, – Вальжан неожиданно обнаружил, что улыбается Жаверу. Тот нахмурился.

– И что с того? Если я отпущу тебя, ты тут же растворишься в воздухе вместе с ней. Не думай, что я этого не понимаю, мсье м…, – он запнулся, – Вальжан.

 

 

Они купили Козетте еще игрушек. Подарки окончательно ее успокоили. В течение последних дней они обзавелись игрушечным конем, новым чепчиком и еще одной маленькой куклой. По негласному соглашению в тот вечер они не пошли к Тенардье.

Вальжана завораживал этот странный танец между ним и Жавером – он заплатил за игрушечного коня, а Жавер взялся таскать его без единого слова; он заметил кислое выражение на лице инспектора при виде указателя таверны, но они прошли мимо; Жавер показал на заброшенную школу и сказал: «Отсюда бы ее не выгнали», на что он усмехнулся, а Жавер выглядел так, словно добивался такой реакции.

– Я прекрасно понимаю, зачем тебе бежать, Вальжан, – сказал Жавер той ночью. Козетта умчалась за остальными игрушками.

– Не думаю, что смогу унести все эти игрушки, – пожал плечами Вальжан.

Жавер наградил его оценивающим взглядом, который одновременно напоминал и в то же время был совершенно не похож на взгляды, которые он помнил со времен Тулона.

– Думаю, сможешь, – ответил Жавер. Они больше не смотрели друг на друга.

Жавер выглядел растерянным. Похоже, он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как комплимент. К ним вернулась Козетта.

– И кто это у нас тут? – спросил Вальжан, когда она достала своего игрушечного коня.

– Мсье Маре, – сказал Козетта. Жавер издал сдавленный звук, похожий на крик кошки, на которую только что наступили. Вальжан никогда до этого не слышал, как он смеется. Это было непривычно, словно видеть его без формы. Жавер попытался замаскировать смех под кашель.

 

 

Вальжан мысленно подбирал слова, которые хотел сказать Жаверу, когда уснет Козетта. Он подозревал, что инспектор занят тем же, ведь им еще было, что сказать друг другу.

– Мсье Феликс был дураком и негодяем, – сказал Жавер. Козетта уснула у него на коленях, и он не смел шевельнуться. Вальжана это забавляло. – Хотел бы я знать его фамилию. Тогда бы я его выследил. Он должен заплатить за то, что сделал.

– Это не важно. Я рад, что он не отвечает за нее.

– Хм. Возможно, его семья могла бы взять ребенка.

– Вы можете двигаться, если вам неудобно, – сказал Вальжан. – Я уже понял, она спит как убитая.

Жавер не пошевелился.

– Ты пришел, когда я позвал тебя.

– Именно этого вы от меня и ждали, – сказал Вальжан прежде, чем успел передумать, – иначе вы бы погнались за мной.

– Не решай за меня, чего я ждал, – рявкнул Жавер.

– Вы были правы. Я бы не убежал.

– Но если бы ее нашел ты, а не я, – продолжил Жавер. – Уверен, искушение было бы очень велико.

– И что бы вы тогда сделали?

– С твоей стороны это было бы очень предсказуемо.

– Допустим, вы были бы на моем месте, – неожиданно сказал Вальжан.

Жавер слегка пошевелился. Козетта продолжала спать, как и в чем не бывало.

– Бесполезное допущение. Я не нарушал закон.

– Допустим, нарушили.

– Не нарушал.

– Но могли бы.

– Не мог, – лицо Жавера покраснело, – не мог, Вальжан. Но, допустим, что я это сделал. Что с того?

– Вы бы вернулись? – Вальжан не смотрел на него. – Вернулись бы теперь под плеть на галеры? Неужели долг вам так дорог?

– Как я и говорил, я не нарушал закон. Но если бы нарушил, то заплатил бы за это.

– Вам легко говорит, вы ведь никогда не чувствовали прикосновения плети.

– Я испытывал вещи пострашнее плети, – нахмурился Жавер. – Я бы заплатил, как бы это меня не удручало.

– Думаю, вы слишком добры для этого. Вы бы не бросили ее.

– Ты просишь меня о том, чего я не могу дать.

– Я не прошу, – сказал Вальжан, – но если бы я был свободным человеком?

– Хорошо, что не просишь.

Козетта зашевелилась на коленях Жавера. Его рука на мгновение замерла над ней, словно он хотел похлопать ее по спине, но боялся, как боялся бы гладить кошку против шерсти. Вальжан протянул руку и пригладил ее волосы, слегка задев палец Жавера.

Их взгляды встретились. Он бы предпочел, чтобы они оба не заметили, чтобы они не были так отчаянно настроены на это, чтобы не пытались так сильно избегать прикосновений, чтобы это случайное касание пальцев не отозвалось эхом во всем его теле. Он не хотел знать наверняка, что инспектор, так же, как и он, чувствует эту возрастающую близость, эту… что бы это ни было. Инспектор отстранился он него, словно между ними проскочило что–то гораздо более интимное. И он не знал, что делать со всем этим, потому что это неправильно, и он не должен так прикасаться к Жаверу. А Жавер должен заковать его в кандалы, или они должны сражаться на клинках и палках, но не должны… он не хотел… он не должен…

Жавер сглотнул.

– Я бы отдал девочку в хорошие руки, – сказал он, – как и ты. А затем я бы сделал то, что должен.

– А если бы не смогли?

– Я пока еще не допускаю это предположение, – честно ответил Жавер. Они оба замолчали.

– Пора укладывать девочку спать.

 

 

Ночью Козетта закричала, пробуждаясь от кошмара. Вальжан опустился рядом с ней на колени и слушал, как она лихорадочно пересказывает сон, и пытался ее успокоить. Но сон не возвращался к ней так легко.

– Вы знаете какие-то колыбельные? – спросила Козетта, – мама всегда мне их пела.

Вальжан порылся в своей памяти.

– Засыпай, моя малышка, – начал он, – сладких тебе снов…

Его голос казался слишком грубым, словно он до сих слышал в нем лязг кандалов. Но Козетта не возражала, и за это он любил ее еще сильнее. Когда Козетта заснула, он с изумлением обнаружил Жавера, стоявшего в дверном проеме.

– Как долго ты тут стоишь?

– Я услышал ее крик, – пробормотал Жавер, глядя себе под ноги, – мсье мер.

Вальжан почти был уверен, что это обращение проскакивало каждый раз, когда Жавер был невольно впечатлен им.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь петь.

И взгляды встретились на мгновение. Интересно, знал ли Жавер о том вопросе, который читался в его глазах. На этот раз Вальжан не отвел взгляд. Его охватили тысячи разных импульсов. Интересно, чувствовал ли Жавер то же? У него проскочила мысль преодолеть расстояние между ними и выяснить это.

– Знал. В Тулоне мы все пели, – ответил Вальжан. Невидимая нить, тянувшая их друг к другу, лопнула и опустилась на землю.

– Это было не пение, – тихо сказал Жавер. Вальжан поднялся на ноги и направился к двери.

– Я бы не хотел поднимать эту тему.

Жавер по-прежнему стоял в проходе. Когда Вальжан проходил мимо, он схватил его за запястье.

– Я знаю, что ты задумал, 24601, – сказал Жавер.

Вальжан был уверен, что не знает. Он и сам понятия не имел, что происходило между ними. Он не знал, почему его дыхание перехватывало от прикосновения Жавера.

– Ты хочешь бежать.

Взгляд Вальжана против его воли упал на губы Жавера. Они не должны были вот так приоткрываться, подумал он. Понимал ли Жавер, что это выглядит как приглашение? Жавер случайно заметил этот взгляд.

Неожиданно он понял, насколько они близки и отпустил руку Вальжана.

– Не думай меня обмануть, – сказал он, но голос в этот раз прозвучал неуверенно, – я слежу за тобой, Вальжан.

– Я знаю.

Их взгляды встретились и задержались на мгновение дольше, чем следовало, а затем Вальжан вышел из комнаты.

 

 

 Глава 4

 

–  Я подумал над этим,  –  сказал Жавер за завтраком,  –  Лучше тебе самому встретиться с Тенардье. Мне недостает твоей хитрости.

–  Хитрости?

–  Давай не будем спорить о формулировке,  –  они посмотрели друг на друга. – К тому же, девочке не захочется встречаться с ними. Я постою с ней снаружи.

–  Хорошо,  –  ответил Вальжан.

Тенардье неприветливо проворчали что - то о тете в Париже, дав, скорее всего, ложный адрес. Несмотря на это, он заплатил им, и ушел, чувствуя себя обманутым.

Когда на улице он обнаружил демонстративно недовольного Жавера и Козетту в его шляпе, Вальжану хотелось расцеловать обоих. Его беспокоило, что эти чувства отразились в его глазах.

– Ну что? – спросил Жавер, а затем забавно поморщился и отвел взгляд.  –  Козетта, верни шляпу.

–  Ничто полезного, – ответил Вальжан.  –  Рассказали басню о тете в Париже.

–  В Париже? Откуда у нее может быть тетя в Париже?

Вальжан пожал плечами.

–  Они даже не отправили Козетту в школу,  –  продолжил Жавер,  –  Она мне рассказывала. Возмутительно.

Жавер продолжил ворчать на ходу, но Вальжан слушал его лишь вполуха. Ему мерещился звук шагов. Стоило ему обернуться, как шаги ускорялись. И так раз за разом.

–  Думаю, за нами следят,  –  прервал его Вальжан на полуслове.

–  Мне тоже так кажется,  –  кивнул Жавер,  –  но это не полиция.

–  Я знаю,  –  ответил Вальжан.  –  Вы беспокоились, что полиция следит за нами? Вы же здесь по их поручению.

–  Я не беспокоился,  –  возразил Жавер.

–  Вы совершенно не умеете лгать.

Их взгляды встретились.

–  У меня нет твоего опыта,  –  сказал Жавер.

–  Думаю, это Тенардье,  –  сменил тему Вальжан.

–  Ты слишком охотно дал им слишком много денег,  –  сказал Жавер,  –  Я знаю их породу. Они уверены, что у тебя есть еще.

–  У меня есть.

–  Они бесчестны, но не глупы,  –  Жавер поджал губы.  –  Как думаешь, они обвинят нас в похищении?

–  Я – взрослый мужчина, который сбежал с ребенком,  –  обрисовал Вальжан нелицеприятное положение. – Думаю, им даже не придется меня обвинять.

Жавер кивнул.

–  Нам следует поскорее убраться отсюда,  –  сказал Вальжан.

–  У нас нет времени,  –  заметил Жавер.

Едва они успели свернуть за угол, как им навстречу кинулась толпа.

–  Вор! – что есть мочи вопил Тенардье.  –  Похититель!

–  Развратник! – взвизгнула женщина, скорее всего его жена.

–  Идем, Козетта,  –  произнес Вальжан. Он повел их за собой, девочка едва поспевала за ним. Они перешли на бег. Он все ждал, когда Жавер развернется, и объяснит их преследователям, в чем дело. Но Жавер следовал за ним, а спустя несколько секунд подхватил девочку на руки, и оба они кинулись наутек.

–  Сюда,  –  сказал Жавер,  –  Мы оторвемся от них.

Вальжан удивленно посмотрел на него.

–  Я научился нескольким уловкам у тебе подобных,  –  они нырнули в переулок, а затем снова свернули.

Вальжан опять перехватил инициативу, когда они пробегали мимо кирпичной ограды заброшенного дома. Он бросился обратно ограде, и проворно вскарабкался наверх. Жавер передал ему Козетту, и попытался взобраться следом, но безуспешно.

Вальжан посмотрел на него сверху. Жавер кивнул. Несколько секунд они молча глядели друг на друга. "Это твой шанс",  –  прочитал Вальжан в глазах инспектора,  –  "Хватай девчонку и беги".

Тогда он стал на колени, и протянул Жаверу руку. Тот посмотрел на него в замешательстве, но времени для разговоров не было. Жавер подхватил Козетту, и они рухнули в заросший сад. Вальжан принялся дергать ручки дверей, пока не нашел открытую. За ней оказался старый класс, полный запыленных парт. Они вошли внутрь, и Вальжан запер дверь на засов. Он задумался, как они смотрелись со стороны – он, Жавер и ребенок, прижимающийся к плечу инспектора. Жавер и Козетта странно выглядели вместе. Странно, но приятно, словно ноты, неказистые на листе, но приятные на слуху.

Голоса преследователей стихли.

–  Хвала Господу,  –  пробормотал он. Жавер посмотрел на него.

–  Аминь,  –  ответил он.

–  Аминь,  –  повторила Козетта на плече инспектора. Вальжана охватило желание стиснуть их в объятьях, но он лишь поправил чепчик Козетты.

––

В классе было всего одно окно, выходящее на ворота, сквозь которые виднелась улица. Вальжан стоял у сломанной ставни и ждал, не вернется ли толпа. Но ничего не происходило. Козетта спросила у Жавера, знает ли тот какие - нибудь интересные истории. Пока инспектор описывал то, что очевидно казалось ему весьма захватывающим и поучительным арестом, девочка свернулась калачом и заснула. Вальжан сочувственно усмехнулся. Жавер встал и принялся шагать из стороны в сторону. Азарт погони еще бурлил у него в венах. На закате несколько отставших горожан пробежали мимо дома.

–  Почему вы не объяснили им, что произошло? – спросил Вальжан инспектора.

–  Нет смысла спорить с толпой,  –  ответил Жавер.  –  Подобные ничтожества все равно не станут слушать.

–  Тенардье могут натравить на нас полицию.

–  Я  –  полиция,  –  произнес Жавер.  –  Я все объясню.

Объясните, подумал Вальжан. Что уже несколько дней путешествуете со сбежавшим преступником и ребенком блудницы. Угадав, судя по всему, его мысли, инспектор отошел в тень.

–  Жавер,  –  сказал он,  –  я не хотел впутывать вас в неприятности. Я думал, так будет проще. Правда.

Жавер не ответил, но расхаживать перестал.

– Ты думал? – спросил он. – Почему я должен тебе верить?

Впотьмах Вальжан не видел выражения его лица. Он подошел ближе.

–  Жавер,  –  произнес он.

–  Почему должен тебе верить, Вальжан?

Поразительно было слышать свое имя из уст Жавера. Оно звучало так, словно он уже не раз произносил его. Когда же оно стало ему привычным?

–  Я не думал, что будет так тяжело.

–  А как же еще?

–  Если вы ожидали этого, то почему позволили мне поехать за Козеттой?

Жавер не может быть прав во всем сразу, мрачно подумал Вальжан. Но он пытается. Таков путь Жавера. Бескрайняя предусмотрительность и абсолютное невежество.

– Я думал, что заставлю вас увидеть свою ошибку,  –  Жавер провел рукой по одному из столов. – Или, возможно, я думал, что у мсье мэра осталось еще одно чудо в запасе.

Это признание ошеломило Вальжана. Он жалел, что не видел глаз инспектора. В пустом здании становилось все темнее.

–  Мне жаль. Он скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как развернулся Жавер.

–  Я должен признаться, что не был готов к этому,  –  сказал тот.

–  К этому?  –  спросил Вальжан. Он потянулся к инспектору, желая утешительно пожать ему руку, но тот оказался ближе, чем он ожидал. Или возможно Жавер тоже двинулся ему навстречу.

Жавер беспомощно развел руками.

–  Всего этого,  –  произнес он,  –  Девочки. Тебя. Тебя и твоего слепого сострадания.

Тонкий луч фонаря проник сквозь сломанную ставню, и Вальжан встретился взглядом с инспектором.

Они стояли в темноте, не касаясь друг друга.

–  Почему ты не бежишь?  –  тихо спросил Жавер. – Ты мог бы. Ты мог бы взять девочку с собой. Спрятался бы где - нибудь в глуши и позволил ей называть тебя папочкой.

Вальжан задался вопросом, почему Жавер думает вслух.

–  Я бы понял это,  –  продолжил тот.

–  Жавер,  –  тихо произнес Вальжан и задумался, когда сам привык произносить это имя. – Я всего лишь выполняю данное вам обещание. Мы бы не справились без вас.

Он почти ощутил на своей коже хмурый взгляд Жавера.

–  Не напоминай мне об этом,  –  пробормотал тот. Он попытался отодвинуться одновременно с Вальжаном, и они оказались еще ближе друг к другу. Они стояли вплотную, и Вальжан не мог определить, кто из них дрожит.

–  К тому же, Козетта рада, что вы здесь,  –  добавил он.  –  Я тоже рад,  –  лишь произнеся это вслух, он понял, что сказал правду.

–  Ты бы радовался всему, что ей нравится, - хмыкнул Жавер.

–  Нет,  –  ответил Вальжан. Он был перевозбужден, и чувствовал, как напряжен Жавер. Погоня заставила его ощутить себя до странности живым. В комнате было темно, и они не видели глаз друг друга. – Не поэтому, Жавер.

–  Тогда я не знаю, почему,  –  произнес Жавер непривычно низким голосом. – Тебе придется сказать мне.

И возможно, именно так бы это и произошло - раскрылось бы то, что так долго копилось между ними… здесь, в темноте. Стоило лишь приблизиться еще чуть - чуть. Он случайно коснулся руки Жавера.

Козетта повернулась, и атмосфера между ними разрушилась.

– Папочка,  –  произнесла она,  –  Ты слышал это?

Вальжан отодвинулся от Жавера и подошел к ставне. За воротами виднелась согнутая фигура.

– Думаю, это Тенардье,  –  шепнул он Жаверу. Он в очередной раз порадовался темноте. На его глазах фигура подкралась ближе. Он схватил Козетту на руки. Она испуганно дрожала в его объятьях, и он попытался успокоить ее. Они втроем молча стояли в темноте и ждали, пока шпион уйдет. Тот долго беспокойно шнырял вокруг дома, пока скрип снега под его ногами не стих.

–  Пора убираться отсюда,  –  сказал Жавер.

––

Жавер вышел первым. Изнутри ворота с легкостью распахнулись. Жавер шагал слишком быстро для Козетты, и скоро скрылся за углом. Вальжан повернул не в ту сторону, и скоро услышал за собой:

–  Эй! Это полиция!

ОН оказался нос к носу с полицейским и лучащимся самодовольством Тенардье.

–  Вот он,  –  сказал Тенардье. – Он самый.

–  Мне сказали, что вы похитили их ребенка,  –  сообщил полицейский.

Козетта спряталась за Вальжаном. Тот услышал за своей спиной шаги Жавера.

–  Офицер,  –  начал тот,  –  Меня зовут инспектор Жавер. Я могу все объяснить.

Жавер вытянулся в полный рост, и Вальжан понял, что тот тянет время, впервые не чувствуя контроля над ситуацией. Видеть Жавера таким было непривычно. Он знал, что Жавер не будет юлить. Это плохо. Но правда прозвучит слишком уж странно.

–  Этот господин действует от имени матери ребенка,  –  сказал Жавер, не глядя на Вальжана. – Я присутствовал при ее смерти и могу поручиться за него.

–  О,  –  заговорил полицейский.  –  Какая удача, что вы здесь, сэр.

–  Она оставила ребенка на попечении негодяев,  –  добавил красок Жавер. Вальжан предпочел бы, чтобы тот молчал.

– Она отправила этого господина на выручку. Вон отсюда, жулик – он резко развернулся к Тенардье.

Тенардье медленно удалился. Вальжан ощутил, как расслабилась за его спиной Козетта.

– А вас что привело в Монфермейль, инспектор? – спросил полицейский.

Жавер нервно глянул на Вальжана, а затем, глядя сквозь полицейского, ответил:  –  Я преследую беглого преступника по имени Жан Вальжан. Он ускользнул от нас в Монрейле-Приморском. Он выдавал себя за уважаемого чиновника.

Полицейский сочувственно покачал головой.

– Я служу здесь начальником полиции,  –  сказал он.  –  Я предупрежу остальных. Если вы опишите своего беглеца, мы его быстро поймаем.

–  Не сомневаюсь в этом,  –  вежливо ответил Жавер. Вальжан встретился с ним взглядом, и в глазах инспектора ему почудилась вина; он раньше не видел того столь печальным и беззащитным. Жавер опустил взгляд, на лице у него отражалась смятение. Он нервно облизал губы.

–  Мсье,  –  произнес он,  –  вам не стоит ждать здесь, уверен, дитя проголодалось и…  –  он посмотрел Вальжану в глаза,  –  …у вас впереди, без сомнения, еще долгий путь.

Вальжан поднял Козетту на руки.

–  Спасибо, инспектор,  –  проговорил он. От обмена взглядами его сердце рвалось на части.

Жавер снял шляпу. От этого жеста Вальжан неожиданно ощутил, как много изменилось между ними.

Он протянул Жаверу руку, и тот принял ее. В рукопожатии он выразил все сожаление. Их взгляды снова встретились, Вальжан крепче сжал пальцы, и на мгновение ему показалось, что Жавер ищет утешение у него. Подумать только, Жавер  –  у него.

–  Попрощайся с инспектором, Козетта,  –  сказал Вальжан, и отпустил его руку. Он никогда не думал, что ему будет так тяжело расставаться с Жавером. Опустив руку в карман, он все еще чувствовал его прикосновение и тепло его пальцев.

–  Спасибо,  –  произнесла Козетта.

Жавер посмотрел на нее.

– Будь умницей,  –  сказал он. Вальжан мысленно взмолился, чтобы Козетта промолчала. «Никак не зови его», думал он, «нет, ни в коем случае, это непростительно, но хотя бы даст нам шанс».

И Вальжан пошел прочь. На ходу он оглянулся, и увидел, как Жавер двинулся в участок вместе с полицейским. Он тоже оглянулся, невольно, судя по всему. Когда их взгляды встретились, у Вальжана непривычно заныло в груди, а Жавер выглядел так, словно его дом разрушило ураганом.

 

Глава 5

 

Вальжан задавался вопросом, сможет ли Жавер правильно описать его. Какая-то отвратительная уверенность в нем говорила, что сможет, что, едва окунувшись в знакомое окружение, он тотчас же влезет в привычную педантичную шкуру. Жавер не умел лгать. По крайней мере, он не станет упоминать Козетту, подумал Вальжан. В этом он был вполне уверен.

Им нужно было покинуть Монфермейль, пока еще улицы не заполнились полицейскими. Он помнил взгляд Жавера, больше похожий на мольбу. По крайней мере, у них еще были деньги. Он ускорил шаг, подгоняя Козетту.

– Куда мы идем? – спросила она. – Мы должны дождаться его.

– Он хотел, чтобы мы ушли.

– Но он обещал.

– Козетта, – Вальжан стал перед ней на колени и принялся завязывать чепчик, – я думаю, мы еще увидим его. Но сейчас мы должны идти. Он совершил храбрый поступок ради нас.

– Он не попрощался, – нахмурилась девочка, – и он не знает, где нас искать.

Вальжан почувствовал странную смесь гордости, за то, что она так умная, и осознания, что она права. Он посмотрел Козетте в глаза.

– Козетта, ты права. Но сейчас нам опасно оставаться тут надолго.

Девочка все еще колебалась.

– Пожалуйста, Козетта. Пойдем.

Не так-то легко было вести ее за собой по снегу. Козетта намеренно мешкала, и они медленно тащились по улицам. Вечерело, экипаж уже не сыщешь.

В конце концов, они натолкнулись на церквушку. Вальжан усадил Козетту на скамью в церкви. В тот вечер она не говорила с куклами. Они помолились вместе.

– Я скучаю по нему, – сказала Козетта.

– Я тоже, – признал Вальжан и погладил ее по волосам.

Наконец, она устроилась поудобнее в его пальто и заснула. Интересно, насколько серьезен был Жавер, когда предлагал ему осесть в какой-нибудь деревеньке и разрешить ей называть его папочкой? Это было бы так просто. Но он всегда избегал исполнения своих желаний. Он попытался помолиться. Он так много хотел бы сказать Жаверу, но эти слова был совершенно неуместны в разговоре с Богом.

Он думал о том, как странно Жавер смеется. Он думал о взгляде Жавера. Платок Жавер до сих пор лежал у него в кармане, и Вальжан с любопытством нащупал его. Он так долго был один. Как каторжник – один на самом дне общества. Как мэр – один на его вершине. Но какое это имело значение? Он все равно был одинок.

По крайней мере, теперь с ним была Козетта. И Бог. Бог всегда сопровождал его. Но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что предпочел бы Жавера.

За окном начался снегопад, постепенно превратившийся в мокрый снег. Вальжан словно смотрел, как плачет уродливая женщина.

 

 

Утром Вальжан отправился нанять экипаж. Он вернулся в церковь и попытался забрать Козетту, но она все тянула время, постоянно роняла вещи и оглядывалась по сторонам.

– Козетта, пожалуйста,– сказал он.

– Вальжан, – раздался голос сзади. Он уже начал разворачиваться, когда понял свою ошибку. Лучше бы Жавер так и называл его 24601. Теперь он слишком привык к звуку своего имени. Не стоило совершать эту ошибку.

Тенардье стоял сбоку от него.

– Теперь я понимаю, – сказал он. Воздух в аллее сгустился, ее наполнили зловещие фигуры, словно осадок поднялся со дна грязной чашки. – Я знаю, что тут происходит. Теперь знаю. Он приехал в город по следам Жана Вальжана. Ты приехал в город, чтобы украсть у меня девчонку. Простое совпадение. Простое совпадение, что вы путешествуете вместе. Простое совпадение, что он ходит за тобой. Ручается за тебя. Но за кем еще он будет здесь ходить, если не за Жаном Вальжаном?

Козетта выглядела напуганной. Если бы у него была еще одна жизнь, и не было души, за которую стоит беспокоиться. Он бы убил Тенардье за то, что тот заставил девочку пережить этот страх.

– Убирайся прочь, – Вальжан даже не повернулся. Он опустился на колено перед Козеттой и посмотрел на нее. – Козетта, если дела пойдут плохо, я хочу, чтобы ты побежала в свое укрытие и ждала там. Ясно?

Козетта молча кивнула. Вальжан молил Бога, чтобы все время, которое они провели вместе, не оказалось лишь очередной трагичной случайностью в долгой череде трагичных случайностей ее жизни.

– Что вы хотите, Тенардье?

– Всё. И девчонку, – сказал Тенардье. Зловещие фигуры подступили ближе.

– Я могу дать вам еще денег. Но Козетта принадлежит мне.

– Всего один звук, – предупредил Тенардье. – Один звук, и полиция будет здесь. И я скажу им, кто ты такой.

– Я не боюсь вас, мсье, – Вальжан медленно развернулся к нему, закрывая собой Козетту. – Давайте решим все мирным путем.

– Тебе нечего мне предложить. Ты и так покойник.

Двое подкрались к Вальжану сзади и схватили его за руки. Он отбился от одного, но справиться со вторым было сложнее.

– Беги, Козетта! – закричал Вальжан, и она без колебаний бросилась наутек. Он видел, как ее маленькая фигурка быстро удалялась по снегу.

Он попытался сопротивляться. Сначала это даже удавалось. Он был силен и зол. Он не был так зол со времен Тулона. Но их было слишком много. Они набросились на него, словно стая псов на медведя. Они вцепились в него и попытались повалить, тянули за пальто. Он сбросил пальто на снег и начал яростно размахивать руками.

Это было шумная драка. В аллее пооткрывались окна соседних домов.

Один из бандитов Тенардье выхватил его кошелек. Кто-то позвал полицию. Несколько офицеров уже спешили к ним.

– Что тут у нас? – спросил один из них, безбородый и слишком большой для своей формы. – Драка на улице?

– Они пытались меня ограбить, – ответил Вальжан. Второй офицер с трудом вырвал его кошелек из цепких рук подручного Тенардье.

– Это он! – заверещал Тенардье. – Каторжник, которого вы ищете! Я поймал его!

Подошел еще один офицер и принялся с любопытством разглядывать Вальжана. Значит, описание, которое дал Жавер, было достаточно точным. Офицер схватил его запястья, посмотрел на отметины и коротко кивнул. Он насильно опустил Вальжана на колени, и тот даже не стал сопротивляться. Он устал, на его губах была кровь.

– Инспектор Жавер, – позвал первый офицер, и странная надежда вспыхнула где-то внутри у Вальжана, – мы нашли вашего беглеца!

Он поднял взгляд на приближающегося Жавера. Так необычно было чувствовать облегчение при виде этого человека. Их взгляды встретились. Все эти годы в глазах Жавера была только жесткость, он смотрел, но не видел Вальжана. Теперь он видел в них отражение собственного облегчения. Облегчения и… кажется, он заметил отблеск беспокойства, которое Жавер не собирался ему показывать. Он понятия не имел, что сделает Жавер, но надеялся, что тот знает.

– Вот ваш каторжник.

– Спасибо, – кивнул в ответ Жавер, – это он.

– Закуйте его в кандалы! – ликовал Тенардье. – Или вы не собираетесь?

Жавер достал наручники. Он применил именно столько силы, сколько необходимо. Был не мягче, чем необходимо. Старался изо всех сил. Все его движения были слишком четкими и выверенными.

– Поднимайся, – сказал он, – ты не сильно пострадал.

Вальжану показалось, что в этих словах скрыт вопрос. Он поднялся на ноги. Жавер держал его за скованные руки. Они продолжали все тот же танец, в котором каждый был связан своим долгом, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Хватка Жавера на его запястьях была сильной и уверенной – абсолютно такой же, какой была бы раньше. Но теперь Жаверу приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы добиться этого эффекта. Что-то странное проскочило между ними даже при этом грубом прикосновении.

– Тебе везет, Тенардье, – обратился к трактирщику младший офицер, – а теперь проваливай.

– Всего лишь выполняю свой гражданский долг, – сказал Тенардье, снимая шляпу.

– Что-то подсказывает мне, что твой моральный дух очень скоро иссякнет, – Жавер озвучил мысли Вальжана. Офицеры посмотрели на него в полном согласии.

– Я отведу этого господина домой и отблагодарю его за то, что он не влез в неприятности, – сказал второй офицер. – Вы отправитесь в участок?

– Я позабочусь о нем, – медленно произносит Жавер. Вальжан почувствовал, как по рукам инспектора пробежала дрожь, и понял, что тот задумал. – Передайте мою благодарность своему командующему.

– Мы должны будем его описать его вещи.

– Отдайте их мне, – пробормотал Жавер. – Я за этим прослежу.

Офицеры откланялись и ушли, Жавер проводил их взглядом. Они с Вальжаном переглянулись. Наконец, оба расслабились, и по лицу Жавера пробежал нервный спазм, когда он заметил, что задерживал дыхание. Вальжан коснулся его руки. Жавер открыл рот и снова закрыл его. У Вальжана было странное чувство, что его только что собирались спросить, все ли в порядке.

– Я в порядке.

– Я не спрашивал, – ответил Жавер, и Вальжан понял, что был прав. – Где Козетта?

– Там, где обычно. Я надеюсь.

Они шли по аллее. Весь вид Жавера кричал о том, что он полицейский. Он выглядел пугающе формальным, прижимая скованные руки Вальжана к его пояснице и периодически подталкивая его вперед. В нем была какая-то доскональная точность, которая обычно присуща только актерам. Жавер заметил это, и от того ему стало еще неуютнее. Раньше все это не было маской.

– Спасибо, – сказал Вальжан.

– Ты ведешь себя слишком безрассудно. И слишком сильно мне доверяешь.

Они шли по аллее, и Вальжан чувствовал на себе бдительную хватку Жавера. Интересно, это была лишь разумная предосторожность или… Он постарался не прислоняться к Жаверу еще сильнее.

Из аллеи они вышли к укрытию Козетты, и тут Жавер напрягся. К ним шел начальник полиции.

– Слышал, вы поймали своего беглеца, – окрикнул его офицер. Жавер застыл на месте.

– Может он меня не узнает? – сказал Вальжан, опустив голову. Он не знал, кого пытался успокоить.

Жавер молчал, и Вальжану не нравилась эта тишина.

– Ты поступил, как правильно, Жавер. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

Вместо ответа Жавер открыл замок на наручниках.

– Инспектор! – позвал офицер. Жавер сделал вид, что не слышит его. – Так вы его поймали?

– Да, благодарю вас. Теперь я должен спешить.

Офицер подошел к ним, и Вальжан понял, что все кончено.

– Это ваш каторжник? – спросил офицер, и Жавер замер. Вальжан осмотрел улицу – на ней больше никого не было.

– Инспектор, – в голосе офицера было любопытство, – если я не ошибаюсь, это тот самый человек, за которого вы поручались…

– Вы ошибаетесь.

Начальник полиции нахмурился. Вальжан почувствовал, как Жавера передернуло – он не привык врать. Да и получалось это у него неважно. Офицер тоже это почувствовал и нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Я хочу сознаться, – произнес Вальжан, – я вынудил его. Угрожал ему ножом. Если бы он меня выдал тогда, я бы убил его и девочку. Я заставил его меня не выдавать.

– Молчи, дурак.

Вальжан посмотрел на Жавера – судя по виду, он находился на грани того, чтобы прямо на этом сложить свои обязанности и потребовать наказания. Нет, он не должен этого делать. Если Жавер это сделает, ему не избежать наказания, а Жавер в кандалах Козетте ничем не поможет.

– Мсье, – тон офицера не допускал возражений, – давайте мы с вашим беглецом пройдем в участок и там во всем разберемся.

Щеки Жавера пылали, и он ничего не говорил. Он посмотрел на Вальжана, затем на Козетту, затем в сторону аллеи. Вальжан был уверен, что он думает бежать. Но с таким количеством полицейских вокруг у них не было шансов. Конечно, Жавер не подумал об этом. Ведь он сам слишком привык быть полицейским. Если поднимется тревога, и их поймают, и Козетта… Нет.

Когда офицер подошел ближе и положил руку на Вальжана, тот увидел свой шанс. Он развернулся и ударил офицера. Удар попал точно в цель – мужчина упал спиной в снег и больше не шевелился.

– Пойдем, Козетта, – Вальжан позвал девочку. У нее были напуганные глаза.

Жавер в ужасе посмотрел на него.

– Вы бы этого не сделали, – сказал Вальжан.

– Нет. Я молю бога, что ты его не убил.

– Я тоже. – Вальжан посмотрел вниз на полицейского. – Он жив. Но, может, для вас было бы лучше, если бы я убил его.

Он тут же пожалел, что сказал это вслух.

– Не делай вид, что это было ради меня.

Вальжан посмотрел на Жавера, но тот отвел взгляд.

– Пойдем, Козетта, – сказал Вальжан, – теперь все хорошо.

Козетта выглядела немного напуганной. Когда она спустилась вниз, то тут же схватилась за ногу Жавера. Вальжан понял, что его руки по-прежнему в наручниках.

– Отец, все в порядке?

– Нет, – Жавер присел перед ней на корточки.

– Пойдем Козетта, – повторил Вальжан. Но она не сдвинулась с места. Девочка вцепилась в Жавера и не желала идти без него.

– Ради бога! Может, мы все-таки уйдем? У нас мало времени.

Не глядя на него, Жавер взял Козетту на руки и молча пошел следом.

 

Они ехали молча, постоянно ожидая услышать за собой стук копыт.

– Я мог бы объяснить, – сказал Жавер.

– Не будьте глупцом.

– Я погиб. Обесчещен. Двадцать лет – пшик. Пропали. Растворились, словно дым.

– Я опасный человек. То, что я сказал, могло быть правдой.

– Посмотри на меня, – потребовал Жавер. – Неужели ты хоть на секунду мог бы подумать, что я бы соврал, потому что кто-то вроде тебя угрожал мне?

– Я всего лишь пытался предложить вам выход из ситуации.

– И поэтому ты ударил его? Ты ударил служителя закона?

– Вы не справлялись с ситуацией, – ответил Вальжан. – Я думал, что вы собираетесь сдаться. У вас есть такая привычка.

Жавер не оценил замечание.

– Ради блага Козетты, я не мог этого позволить, – закончил Вальжан.

– Я совершил нарушение, – сказал Жавер, – я препятствовал расследованию. Горе тому, через кого соблазны приходят.

Повисла тишина. Вальжан понял, что уже отвык от тишины между ними.

– Зачем вы это сделали?

– Я не мог позволить Тенардье забрать ее у тебя, – сказал Жавер. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты его ударил. Зачем ты сделал это?

– Мы бы не смогли уйти, если бы они подняли тревогу. Никто из нас, Жавер. И мне было нелегко пойти на это.

Жавер нахмурился.

– Если бы вы сдались, ей пришлось бы вернуться к Тенардье. Или того хуже.

– Это неисполнение обязанностей.

– Жавер, – Вальжан протянул ему руку в тихой мольбе.

– Я умышленно содействовал твоему побегу, Вальжан, – произнес Жавер, и каждое его слово ножом вонзалось в Вальжана. Интересно, так ли он ведет себя на исповеди. – Наименьшее, что ты мог сделать, это сбежать.

– Я пытался.

Жавер тихо выругался.

– Я знаю.

Он погрузился в раздумья, а Вальжан нервно поглядывал на него. Козетта уснула, успокоенная присутствием их обоих, и они сидели в тишине.

– Я благодарен вам. Вы проявили огромное милосердие.

– Она ни в чем не виновата. – Жавер выглянул в окно. – Но не будем делать вид, что это была единственная причина.

Вальжан посмотрел на него, но Жавер не отводил взгляд от окна.

– Возможно, нам обоим предназначено попасть на галеры. Поэтому будем честны друг с другом и наконец признаем это.

– Признаем что?

Жавер посмотрел на Вальжана, и от этого взгляда внизу живота разлилось тепло. На этот раз они не отвели взгляды.

– Ты мне скажи.

Позади них раздался резкий звук, и Жавер нервно выглянул в окно. Впервые Вальжан увидел, как бы легко тот мог опуститься до самых низов. Этот пронырливый взгляд напоминал манеры преступника. Он словно был рожден для этого. И в то же время, все это казалось совершенно неподходящим для Жавера. Вальжан не будет причиной его провала.

– Жавер, – мягко сказал он, желая, чтобы его голос не запинался на каждом слоге, – я боюсь того, о чем хочу вас попросить.

Жавер опустил глаза.

– Я выполню то, что осталось от моего долга, – мрачно сказал он наконец. – Мы найдем ей дом, закончим твое задание. А потом я сдам нас обоих правосудию.

– Вы не сделали ничего плохого.

Жавер только хмыкнул в ответ. «Хмм» – было самым радостным звуком, который он произнес за весь вечер.

– Ты всегда ищешь оправданий.

Вальжан протянул руку Жаверу, и тот взял ее. Это единственное утешение, которое они себе позволили.

 

 

Наконец они услышали за собой стук копыт, которого так долго ждали. Слышать его, знать, что их преследуют, стало почти облегчением. Вальжан внимательно изучил дорогу впереди. Перед ними лежал поворот и густой лес, который завершался у развилки на дороге. Он наклонился вперед и попросил кучера притормозить, когда они проедут поворот, а затем на всей скорости ехать по правой развилке, ведущей прочь от Парижа. Он посмотрел на Жавера. Тот кивнул.

– Это неплохой план, – сказал он, – но не думаю, что он поможет нам бесплатно.

Как обычно, Жавер был прав. Это влетело им в копеечку. Когда они замедлились на повороте, Вальжан взял Козетту на руки, Жавер открыл дверь, и они втроем выпрыгнули. Экипаж быстро умчался дальше по дороге. Они нервно сидели в темноте и ждали, пока всадники проскочат вслед за ним. Вальжан читал про себя двадцать третий псалом. Ему казалось, что губы Жавера шевелятся в темноте.

После нескольких часов блуждания во мраке, они вышли по другой дороге к таверне. Когда они устроились на ночлег, Жавер даже не стал его охранять. Вальжан уложил Козетту в постель и отправился искать его. Он нашел Жавера за молитвой. Молча, он опустился на колени рядом. Они вместе молились в тишине. Даже если Жавер возражал против этого, он ничего не сказал.

– Спасибо, – сказал Вальжан.

– Не благодари меня.

– Прощаются грехи ее многие за то, что она возлюбила много.

Жавер смерил его странным взглядом.

– Ты очень наивен, если веришь в это, Вальжан. Возможно, твой Бог милосерднее моего, – он опустил глаза, – я был бы сейчас в кандалах, если бы ты не… сделал то, что сделал.

– Я сделал это не для того, чтобы купить вашу преданность.

– Тебе и не нужно было, – сказал Жавер. Их взгляды встретились.

– Вы ничем мне не обязаны.

– Я обязан тебе своей свободой. – Жавер посмотрел на свои запястья.

– Но не таким образом. Если вы останетесь с нами, то, я надеюсь, что только потому, что сами того захотите.

Жавер кивнул, не глядя на Вальжана.

– Они скоро раскусят наш трюк. Мы должны снова сойти с дороги.

– Втроем мы легкая мишень, – кивнул Вальжан. – Вы в своей форме, и я, и девочка. Мы не похожи на обычных странников.

– Ты удивишься, но мне доводилось прокрадываться в разные места, – нахмурился Жавер.

– И все же, будет лучше, если мы станем менее узнаваемыми.

– Как?

– Это довольно легко, – Вальжан протянул руку и пытливо провел по усам Жавера. Прикосновение должно было быть просто оценивающим, но вышло по-другому. Вальжан убрал руку.

– Если ты думаешь, что так лучше, мы можем от них избавиться, – пожал плечами Жавер.

– Позвольте мне.

– Ты перережешь мне горло, – сказал Жавер. Но послушно сел на стул, когда Вальжан начал доставать свою бритву, кувшин, полотенце и мыло из умывальника.

– Если вы мне не доверяете, это было опрометчивым решение.

– Не говори мне этого, – проворчал Жавер, глядя на него. – Или я передумаю, Жан.

При этих словах в груди Вальжана что-то вспыхнуло. Он понимал, что Жавер имел ввиду – теперь они оба в бегах, заодно, и больше не будет никаких «24601». Он понимает это. Но то, как Жавер это произнес…

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Вальжан опустился на колено перед Жавером.

– Не шевелитесь, – сказал он. Жавер не отрывал от него взгляд. Вальжан помнил, как прошлый раз коснулся лица инспектора. Воспоминание об этом до сих пор грело кончики его пальцев. Он знал, что Жавер тоже помнил. Он уже не мог отвести взгляд, они были слишком близки.

Вальжан молча намылил лицо инспектора.

– Что? – спросил Жавер.

– Не шевелитесь, – повторил Вальжан. Он нервничал то того, что находится так близко к Жаверу. Но его рука не была твердой. Он приподнял лицо Жавера вверх, чтобы обнажить горло, и тот позволил ему.

– Здесь не было ни одного зеркала, – сказал он, в первый раз проводя бритвой по шее Жавера. Инспектор напрягся. – Не шевелитесь.

– Прекрати мне это говорить.

Он закончил с шеей Жавера, вытер бритву о полотенце и принялся за левую щеку.

– Это казалось проще, – открывшийся участок кожи сделал лицо инспектора до странности обнаженным.

– Ты ужасный лжец.

– Не шевелитесь, – сказал Вальжан, с любопытством проводя пальцем по гладкой коже.

– Не делай этого, – огрызнулся Жавер. Вальжан чувствовал его пульс под своим пальцем, когда наклонял голову на бок. Он бы таким же быстрый, как и у самого Вальжана. Он был изумлен, что инспектор позволил ему это. Пульс Жавера еще сильнее ускорился, его глаза сделались большими и темными; зрачки полностью закрыли собой радужную оболочку. От странности всей ситуации по рукам Вальжана пробежали мурашки.

Он закончил с левой стороной и вытер бритву о полотенце. Кончики пальцев оценивающе пробежали по голой щеке Жавера, и тот задерживает дыхание.

– Прекрати, – сказал он. Они снова посмотрели друг на друга, и Вальжан убирал палец. Он видел в глазах Жавера те же непрошеные мысли, что роились в его собственной голове: «Так бы я прикасался к нему, если бы собирался поцеловать. Так бы он смотрел на меня, если бы позволил это. Тот, о чем мы не говорим».

– Я просто хотел убедиться, – в горле Вальжана все пересохло.

– У тебя грубые пальцы, – проворчал Жавер, стараясь на него не смотреть. Все это казалось слишком личным. Невозможно было забыть, что в его руках сейчас был именно Жавер. И он был уверен, что для самого Жавера еще хуже, в сотни раз хуже, было сидеть здесь во власти бывшего каторжника. Стараясь избежать взгляда Вальжана, инспектор вывернул голову под странным углом.

– Или смотрите на меня, или просто закройте глаза, – Вальжан схватил подбородок Жавера своими пальцами и взялся за правую сторону его лица. Он провел битвой по щеке, снимая волоски и пену в одинаковых количествах. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Жавера. Уверенный скрежет бритвы был единственным звук в этой комнате.

– Вальжан, – прошептал Жавер, пока тот вытирал бритву, – что мы делаем?

Не произнося ни слова, Вальжан аккуратно закончил с правой стороной его лица. Его пальцы скользнули вдоль линии подбородка Жавера. В некоторых особенно упрямых местах он еще пару раз провел бритвой. Жавер смотрел на него с любопытством.

– Ну? – спросил Жавер.

Вальжан внимательно изучал него. Лицо Жавера выглядело… нет, не неузнаваемым, но достаточно непривычным на первый взгляд. Комок вины сжался внутри у Вальжана: «Заметит ли эту разницу кто–то другой, кто не привык смотреть на него так, как ты?» Он отогнал эту мысль. «И все же, так странно понимать, что это сделал ты, и что он тебе позволил. Что его новое лицо – твое детище». Интересно, отразились ли на его лице эти мысли, подумал Вальжан.

– Ты мое единственное зеркало. И я не могу распознать твое выражение лица, – Жавер нервно провел пальцами по щеке. Вальжан изучал результат своих трудов. Их взгляды снова встретились.

– Сойдет, – сказал он, желая, чтобы его голос звучал по-другому. Он вытер пальцем каплю пены под ухом Жавера. Дыхание Жавера на мгновение сбилось. Это было слишком похоже на ласку.

– Вы выглядите… моложе.

– Я чувствую себя старым, как Мафусаил. Я напугаю девочку.

– Раз вы не напугали ее раньше, то сейчас этого точно не случится, – глаза Жавера странно блеснули, словно демонстрируя, что он заметил комплимент. Они по-прежнему стояли слишком близко.

– Ты так говоришь, потому что это твоих рук дело, – прошептал Жавер, снова проводя рукой по щеке.

– Вы нравитесь мне гладко выбритым.

– Я знаю. Я это вижу, Вальжан.

Жавер снова провел пальцами по лицу, словно прослеживая призрак ласки. Вальжану неожиданно захотелось повторить это движение своими губами.

– Ты говорил, что боишься, – мягко произнес Жавер. – Меня?

– Себя. Этого, – рука Вальжана нашла его руку, большой палец принялся поглаживать запястье. Он не знал, что глаза Жавера могут так блестеть.

– Я боюсь, что попрошу слишком многого. Я захочу, чтобы вы остались с нами.

Внезапно Жавер напрягся. Они одновременно услышали этот звук – стук копыт. Слишком много копыт. Они отстранились друг от друга.

– Возьми Козетту, – сказал Жавер.

– Я не думал, что они будут здесь так скоро.

– Париж не так далеко, – кивнул Жавер, поднимаясь на ноги. – Еще есть шанс, если мы пойдем пешком…

– Тогда в путь.

 

 Глава 6

 

Жавер поднял Козетту с кровати. Та упиралась, не желая вставать и зевая. Потеряв терпение, Жавер передал ее Вальжану. Когда они оказались на улице, Жавер повел их к лесу у дороги.

Они пробирались сквозь чащу в темноте. Жавер шел впереди, Вальжан следовал за ним, держа девочку на руках. Козетта прекрасно знала, когда лучше молчать. И сейчас она не издавала ни звука.

– У вас лицо изменилось, – прошептала она Жаверу.

Тот провел по щеке рукой, и Вальжан мысленно пожелал, чтобы этот жест не вызывал в нем столько эмоций.

– Так лучше? – спросил Жавер.

– Да, – ответила Козетта.

– Спасибо,– произнес Жавер. Их связь была не такая, как у Вальжана с Козеттой; Вальжан чувствовал, что она явно жаждала одобрения Жавера, но только теперь заметил, что это чувство взаимно.

Скоро пошел снег и на улице стемнело. Вальжан споткнулся о корень, и Жавер подхватил его и ребенка.

– Будь осторожнее, – зашипел он. Вальжан хотел ответить, но Жавер покачал головой. – Подожди. Я не уверен, что мы идем в ту сторону. – Он развернулся и, нахмурившись, сделал несколько шагов назад.

Козетта дрожала у Вальжана в объятьях. Второпях они забыли ее пальто.

– Папочка – шепнула она, – мне холодно, – Вальжан крепче прижал ее к себе. Неожиданно он почувствовал, как Жавер хлопнул его по плечу. Развернувшись, он увидел, что тот расстегнул форменный редингот.

– Я дурак, забыл ее пальто. А от этого мне никакой пользы, раз уж я бегу с вами, – он накинул редингот Козетте на плечи. Та просунула руки в рукава. Он был ей велик, но его подкладка была согрета теплом Жавера.

– Вы замерзнете, – сказал Вальжан. Они обменялись взглядами, и Вальжан понадеялся, что Жавер поймет его.

– Бывало и хуже, – тот пожал плечами. Вальжан сжал его руку. Жавер жестом указал вперед. – Прямо.

Невдалеке послышался цокот копыт. Жавер потянул их в тень за деревьями, но Вальжан покачал головой:

– Нам нельзя останавливаться, – шепнул он. – Они могут выжидать нас снаружи.

В просвете между деревьев виднелась стена. Вальжан вопросительно указал на нее, и Жавер коротко кивнул.

Они бежали так тихо, как только могли, но тени на снегу выдавали их. Их догоняли. Вальжан ухватился за стену и проворно вскарабкался на нее. Жавер протянул ему Козетту. Затаскивая Жавера наверх, он услышал, как уже совсем близко стучат копыта. На мгновение он подумал, что им не удастся спастись. Он наклонился ниже, и что-то тяжелое с лязгом вывалилось у него из кармана. Он не успел посмотреть, что это. Жавер глянул вниз, но Вальжан прошипел:

– Не оборачивайтесь.

– Я не могу, – прошипел тот в ответ.

– Я держу вас, – сказал Вальжан. – Еще один рывок, и они оказались наверху.

Лошади галопом неслись с той стороны стены, времени не хватало. Они побежали, задыхаясь на ходу. Впереди оказалась еще одна стена, намного выше и толще. Вальжану удалось уцепиться за какую-то веревку и втащить остальных наверх. Удивительно, на что он был способен, когда чувствовал на себе их взгляды.

Они с Жавером лежали плашмя на стене, сжимая между собой Козетту. Камень был холоден, словно лед.

Снизу доносились крики. Он услышал свое имя, и имя Жавера. Странно было слышать их вместе. Инспектор напрягся рядом с ним. Вальжан взял его за руку. Ему было страшно, никогда раньше ему не было так страшно. Раньше ему было некого терять. Жавер сжал его руку в ответ. Лишь Козетта сохраняла спокойствие. "Должно быть, считает все это игрой" – подумал Вальжан. Он глянул на нее, и та лучезарно улыбнулась.

«Нет», подумал он, «Это не так. Просто она ни на минуту не сомневалась, что мы справимся».

– Жавер! – послышался голос. Тот замер, как вкопанный. Вальжан сжал его руку, чувствуя себя так, словно успокаивал роженицу. Он мог лишь утешать. Они выкрикивали ругательства и оскорбления. Вальжан поднес ладонь Жавера к своему лицу, и коснулся пальцев губами. Больше ничего ему в голову не пришло. Жавер слегка расслабился, и Вальжан пожалел, что не видит его глаз.

– Бесполезно! – наконец, раздался крик. – Они нас провели.

Наконец их преследователи разошлись. Вальжан сел.

– Все, они ушли, – тихо произнес Жавер. Их взгляды встретились. Вальжан отпустил его руку, и они начали неторопливо спускаться по стене во внутренний двор.

 

В конце длинного коридора звучало пение. Женское пение. Монахини, вечерняя служба, понял Вальжан. Это был монастырь. Неплохое место, чтобы родиться заново.

– Слава Господу, – прошептал он. Жавер посмотрел на него. Тот дрожал от холода, но старался скрыть это.

– Пока нет, – сказал Жавер. Стоя на снегу, ежась от холода в рубахе, он казался Вальжану невероятно красивым, и, глядя на него, он чувствовал странный трепет в груди. Он знал, как называется это ощущение, но не смел произнести это слово вслух.

Вальжан взял Козетту за руку, скрытую в длинном рукаве. Он мог бы оказаться на луне с ними, и та не показалась бы ему чужбиной. Рядом с Жавером любые перемены казались ему незначительными.

Со внутреннего двора послышался грохот. Вальжан подхватил Козетту на руки. Сжимая в руках лопату, навстречу им кинулся мужчина со смесью страха и замешательства на лице.

– Пожалуйста, мсье, – проговорил Вальжан, – Мы ищем убежища. Пожалуйста.

Человек поднял лопату, и шагнул к ним. А затем опустил ее.

– Мсье мэр?

– Мсье?

– Фошлеван, – ответил тот. – Меня придавило моей же телегой. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

Вальжан возблагодарил Господа.

– Нам нужно убежище, – сказал он. – Мне, ребенку, и… моему брату.

Жавер посмотрел на него. Он чувствовал недоумение в его взгляде, даже не оборачиваясь. Фошлеван мрачно кивнул.

– Идемте.

– Не знаю, как отблагодарить вас, – сказал Вальжан. – У меня достаточно денег, чтобы возместить вам, пока мы не сможем начать с чистого листа.

– Сюда, – Фошлеван улыбнулся.

 

Ужин прошел мирно. Козетта болтала без перерыва, Жавер говорил мало, но ел, как следует. Каждый раз, когда он встречался взглядом с Вальжаном, в его глазах отражалась насмешка.

На краю владений монастыря располагалась хижина, принадлежавшая когда-то садовнику, и именно к ней привел их Фошлеван, когда с ужином было покончено, а Козетта начала клевать носом. Там он их и оставил. Они разожгли очаг в меньшей из двух комнат и постелили Козетте на диване возле него. Она все еще мерзла.

– Доброй ночи, Козетта, – пожелал Вальжан.

– Расскажите мне сказку, – сказала она, опершись на локоть. – Я пока не хочу спать.

– Какую сказку? – спросил Вальжан.

– Интересную, – ответила та. Она заговорщически наклонилась к нему, и шепнула. – Не такую, как у отца.

Вальжан глянул на Жавера.

– Что? – спросил тот.

– Она хочет более интересную сказку, чем вы рассказываете, – сообщил Вальжан.

Жавер нахмурился:

– Я могу рассказать интересную сказку, – сказал он.

Козетта насмешливо посмотрела на него. Эту гримасу она явно переняла у Жавера. Забавно было видеть этона ее маленьком личике. Мысль о их сходстве заставила Вальжана улыбнуться.

– Что? Я правда могу. – Он огляделся вокруг. На каминной полке стояла Библия. Жавер снял ее. – Это, Козетта, лучшая на свете сказка.

– Он прав, – усмехнулся Вальжан, – Это очень захватывающая сказка.

Жавер сел на диван, и начал читать. Оба они ужасно устали, и он задался вопросом, почему Жавер делает это. Он читал тем же голосом, каким зачитывал списки нарушений. Четко и разборчиво. «Именно так и нужно читать Библию» – подумал Вальжан. Но в голосе Жавера сквозило тепло, которого раньше он не замечал. Возможно, она появилось недавно. Пока Вальжан стелил себе постель в углу, и вытаскивал свои вещи из карманов пальто, Жавер успел прочитать все сотворение мира.

– Господь сотворил мир два раза, – зевнув, произнесла Козетта. – Так и положено?

– Конечно, – ответил Жавер. – Раз так написано.

Вальжан снова проверил карманы. Теперь он понял, что звенело. Им удалось спастись, но он потерял один из подсвечников. Оставшийся он поставил на каминную полку.

Козетта заснула до того, как Каин успел убить Авеля. Жавер подоткнул ей одеяло. Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Ты назвал меня братом, – сказал тот, закрыв книгу.

Вальжан подумал о десятках вещей, которые не стоило говорить в ответ. Он успокаивающе развел руками.

– Это самое близкое к правде, что я мог сказать, – наконец ответил он. Их взгляды встретились. Во взгляде Жавера сквозило тепло.

– Старый епископ Диня назвал меня братом, – ответил Вальжан. – А я всего лишь украл его серебро.

Жавер с сожалением посмотрел на пустое пространство на каминной полке. Вальжан задумался, когда же он начал распознавать взгляды Жавера. Мысль об этом грела его сердце. Он пожал плечами.

– Они были для меня дороже всего, когда больше ничего у меня не было, – Он глянул на спящую Козетту. Жавер сделал то же, и их взгляды встретились.

– А теперь? – спросил Жавер.

Вальжан отошел от огня, и стал рядом с ним у окна.

– Вы мне скажите.

Жавер смотрел в темноту. От пламени по его отражению в окне пробегали блики.

– Я не знаю, с чего начать. Кто я, Вальжан? Я не твой брат, – Вглядываясь в свое отражение, он провел рукой по подбородку. – Я едва узнаю себя.

– Мне нравится тот человек, которым вы стали без формы, – сказал Вальжан. – Гораздо больше нравится.

– Конечно, он тебе нравится, – пробормотал Жавер. – Он детище твоих рук.

Вальжан положил ладонь на руку Жавера, и тот не отодвинулся.

– Я пойду с вами, если попросите, – сказал Вальжан, – Но я достаточно глуп, чтобы молиться о том, чтобы вы никогда не попросили этого, чтобы вы остались здесь и стали тем, кем считает вас Козетта.

– Мне не нравится вечно оглядываться назад, – сказал Жавер.

– Мне тоже.

– Ты лучше все это переносишь. Наверное, я трус, – пальцы Жавера сжались на его. Хватка, рискующая стать нежностью. Жавер потянул его к себе. И он послушался. Они стояли вместе, глядя во тьму и в глаза своих отражений. Из-за брака в стекле казалось, что их отражения смотрят друг на друга.

– Я не храбрый, – произнес Вальжан. – Я боюсь. Раньше я не так боялся. Но теперь у меня есть Козетта, и я не могу потерять ее, есть вы, и я чувствую, что потерять вас тоже не могу.

На секунду их взгляды встретились на стекле. Вальжан скользнул пальцами по руке Жавера. Он ощутил, как напрягся тот, и слышал, как он пытается выровнять дыхание. Ему не удалось. Ни одному из них. Жавер потянулся к его второй руке, и несколько секунд они неловко шарились в темноте, а затем обе его руки оказались обернуты вокруг Жавера. Он уткнулся лицом тому в шею. Жавер резко выдохнул, и подался к нему. Это завораживало. Вальжан пытался подавить беспомощный стон, вырвавшийся у него из губ, но они стояли слишком близко, чтобы скрыть свои чувства. Странно было держать Жавера в своих объятьях. Любого было бы странно обнимать так, любого, кто так отвечал бы на прикосновения, но Жавера…

– Я сожалею о подсвечнике, – сказал тот.

– Эти подсвечники отдал мне епископ, – сказал Вальжан. – Он подарил мне самое ценное, чем обладал, а с ними и мою свободу. Мало ради чего я бы согласился потерять один из них. Ради того, что у меня есть теперь, я бы выбросил оба в море.

– У вас нет обоих подсвечников, – сухо заметил Жавер, но его голос звучал непривычно хрипло – Это бессмысленное предположение. – Вы надеетесь, что я слишком труслив, чтобы перестать бежать.

– Это не трусость, – ответил Вальжан. – Вы сами так сказали.

Сами не сознавая того, они приблизились еще сильнее. Он чувствовал, как бьется сердце Жавера. Нити, оттягивающие их друг от друга, истончились, и были готовы вот-вот порваться.

– Той ночью в Монфермейле, – тихо произнес Жавер. – Мы шли от дома к дому в поисках тебя. Я молился о том, чтобы не найти тебя, – он сглотнул. – Я не мог молиться ни о чем другом.

Жавер нащупал его ладонь и сжал ее. От прикосновения между ними словно пробежала искра.

– Я ошибался в тебе, – он чуть отступил назад в объятьях Вальжана, чтобы посмотреть тому в глаза. – Прочти мне любой из стихов, оправдывающих грехи, и я поверю ему.

Они стояли совсем близко. Недостаточно близко. В свете очага глаза Жавера казались очень широкими и темными. Вальжан машинально скользнул взглядом к его губам, тот заметил это и… Он не был уверен, кто первым поцеловал другого.

Все, что он знал – он целовал Жавера. Жавер целовал его. Из губ инспектора вырвался сдавленный вздох облегчения. Все, что они пытались не выдать друг другу в течение этих дней, он чувствовал в том, как одна рука Жавера коснулась его волос, а другая – поглаживала покрытое шрамами запястье. Он отвечал ему на том же языке, позволив Жаверу просунуть колено меж его ног, и приоткрыв рот навстречу поцелуям.

Они оба желали этого. Он решительно раздвинул губы Жавера языком, и тот ответил ему, тяжело дыша; Жавер схватил его за рубашку и притянул ближе; каждый поцелуй – признание, распалявшее в нем огонь, который он никогда не ожидал ощутить, да и Жавер, скорее всего, тоже; Тот целовал его, словно моряк землю, после долгих лет в море.

Он охнул со смесью облегчения и удивления, и Жавер ухмыльнулся. Вальжан поцеловал ухмыляющиеся губы.

– Мы разбудим Козетту, – шепнул инспектор.

– Жавер, – сказал он.

– Не произноси мое имя так, – стиснул зубы Жавер. В его голосе звучали незнакомые ноты, и больше всего на свете Вальжан мечтал о времени, чтобы изучить весь этот новый мир, развернувшийся у его ног.

Козетта зашевелилась во сне, и они отшатнусь друг от друга.

– Я думал, вы не… – начал Вальжан.

– Я – человек из плоти и крови, – с сожалением произнес тот. – Как и ты, Жан.

Его имя никогда не звучало так. Он никогда не думал, что услышит его таким тоном. Он не знал, что в устах Жавера его имя могло казаться непристойным… и красивым. Оно – богохульство, сказанное тоном молитвы; оно пронзило его прямо в пах, и снова бросило в объятья Жавера, вынуждая поцеловать его. Жавер снова сдавленно застонал – звук, которого Вальжан никогда не ждал от него, которых мог произнести лишь человек из плоти и крови. Первое время Жавер целовался так, словно не был уверен, что ему это дозволено, но скоро застенчивость испарилась, и Вальжан обнаружил, что ловит ртом воздух. Что бы Жавер не делал, он всегда подходил к этому со всем усердием.

Жавер попятился и посмотрел на него со смесью самодовольства и удивления, и Вальжан задумался, как же выглядел он сам, чтобы вызвать у Жавера такой взгляд. В его глазах отражалась изумленная гордость. Жавер – воплощение всех видов гордыни, но гордость любовника для него в новинку. Она шла ему.

– Не знал, что ты можешь так выглядеть, – хрипло произнес Жавер, тяжело дыша, а затем снова завладел губами Вальжана. Тот издал звук, значения которого не знал, и он побудил Жавера крепче прижать его к себе. Они касались друг друга, руки Жавера шарили по его телу, и не оставалось никаких сомнений; никаких больше сомнений; он хотел ощутить Жавера целиком. Он хотел всего. Следующий поцелуй был медленнее и дольше. Губы Жавера были нежнее, чем кажутся на вид; весь инспектор был таков, подумал он, нежнее, чем выглядит, не мягкий, но и не каменный. Из плоти и крови.

– Вас легче целовать, чем я думал, – выдохнул Вальжан.

– Это не стих, – пробормотал Жавер, а затем его губы нащупали горло Вальжана. Ни один из них не нежен по своей природе, и даже в их объятьях нет ласки, но так только лучше. Ни в одном из них нет сдержанного лукавства, присущего женщинам; Жавер – мужчина, и, целуя его, Вальжан не мог отвлечься от этой мысли. В смятении он понял, что это лишь радует его, лишь сильнее разжигает огонь у него в паху.

Вальжан хотел сказать что-то, но для этого пришлось бы оторваться от поцелуев.

– Прости меня, Господи, – Жавер тяжело дышал, – Если мы так продолжим, я…

– Прости, Господи, нас обоих, – произнес Вальжан. В темноте, глядя друг на друга, они пытались выровнять дыхание. Одновременно они потянулись друг к другу, соприкасаясь губами, и Вальжан с облегчением заметил, что Жавер тоже не может сдержаться.

– Боже, – выдохнул Вальжан.

Жавер снова поцеловал его. Вальжан не мог оторваться от него. Даже когда ночь начала отступать перед пробивающимися из-за горизонта лучами солнца, он не мог насытиться.

 

 

 Глава 7

 

 

Колокольный звон заставил их отстраниться друг от друга. Какие бы странные чары не охватили их, теперь они развеялись. Жавер украдкой выглянул в окно.

– Не думаю, что здесь кто-то ходит. Безлюдное место. – Вальжан прочел его мысли. И все же, он закрыл окно.

– Все равно это было глупо.

Вальжан отошел помешать угли в топке возле Козетты. Когда он поднял взгляд, Жавер уже направился в спальню. Вальжан на мгновение остановился у двери, положив на нее руку. Они никогда еще не был в такой ситуации, он словно разгуливал над пропастью. Вальжан не знал, что делать дальше. За это дверью таились сотни его желаний, молящих быть исполненными. Он долгие годы старался не хотеть слишком многого. Уж точно не этого. Тем более не от Жавера. Но теперь он не мог думать ни о ком еще. Словно, кроме них на земле никого не осталось.

Опять послышался звон колокола. Нет, подумал он, очарование момента уже прошло. Он устроился на подстилке в углу и сразу же заснул.

 

Утром они задумались над тем, как снова войти в монастырь. Было ясно, что просто возникнуть из ниоткуда они не могли. Фошлеван хоть и был садовником, но яблок раздора у него под рукой не нашлось.

Фошлеван сказал, что в деревне у него был брат, который уже умер, и Вальжан может взять его имя. В монастыре было место еще для одного или двух садовников. Фошлеван пообещал им поискать еще какое-нибудь постоянное жилище – при сбережениях Вальжана с этим проблем не должно было быть. А еще в монастыре располагалась школа, и если Козетте она понравится… Все это казалось слишком просто.

Фошлеван пообещал вернуться к вечеру, чтобы обсудить их дальнейшие планы. Если Жавера это не устраивало, то он ничего не сказал вслух. Инспектор избегал его взгляда.

– А ты что скажешь по этому поводу? – Вальжан посмотрел на Козетту.

– Хорошо, – зевнула она в ответ.

– Она удивительно молчалива сегодня утром, – сказал Жавер, и их взгляды встретились над головой девочки.

– За завтраком она выглядела нормально.

– Она не доела свою порцию до конца. Может, она, наконец, приручила свой аппетит.

Вальжан прижал ладонь ко лбу Козетты.

– У нее жар. Я позову сестер.

– Они еще не знают, что мы здесь, – напомнил Жавер. – Ты выскочишь из-под земли и перепугаешь их.

– Лучше так, чем если с ней что-то случится.

Жавер тоже потрогал лоб девочки.

– Ты преувеличиваешь. У нее нет жара.

– И все-таки, – резко сказал Вальжан. – Я не стану рисковать ее здоровьем ради собственной безопасности.

– Я тоже этого не хочу. Но ты говоришь так, будто никогда не видел человека с простудой.

– Это может оказаться не просто простудой. У Фантины было слабое здоровье. И она целыми днями бегала по снегу.

– Я был там. И все-таки, Козетте будет только хуже, если ты начнешь бегать по улицам в поисках сестер, попадешься и тем самым лишишь ее папы, – Жавер не глядел на него, произнося это. Он посмотрел на Козетту. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Мне холодно.

Жавер соорудил на диване возле очага аккуратную горку из одеял и посадил туда девочку.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь, Козетта? Супа? – спросил Вальжан.

– Нет, папочка, спасибо. Я не хочу есть.

– Она точно заболела.

– Покашляй, Козетта, – сказал Жавер. Она попыталась, но кашля не было. Жавер бросил многозначительны взгляд на Вальжана.

– Ну, хоть с этим все хорошо, – сказал тот, поправляя одеяла вокруг девочки. – Хочешь куклу?

К тому времени, когда Козетта закончила собирать вокруг себя своих кукол, на диване уже почти не осталось места. Он стал похож на миниатюрный ковчег.

– Рассказать тебе историю? – спросил Вальжан. Козетта посмотрела на Жавера.

– Пусть он расскажет.

Жавер скорчил забавную гримасу, в которой совмещались удовольствие и... что-то еще. Такого выражения на его лице Вальжан еще не видел. Его рот неуверенно скривился, словно он пытался произнести незнакомое слово.

– Ладно, – сказал он. Вальжан освободил ему место на краю дивана. – На чем мы остановились?

 

Когда Козетта заснула, Вальжан бросил на Жавера обеспокоенный взгляд.

– Нужно хотя бы дать ей горячего молока и супа.

– Надеюсь, она сможет переспать болезнь. Последние дни выдались нелегкими.

– Верно.

– У нее крепкое здоровье, – сказал Жавер. – И она точно не бредит, раз предпочитает мои истории.

– Возможно, она именно, что в бреду, – начал Вальжан, но замолчал.

Когда вернулся Фошлеван, Вальжан дал ему деньги и список всех лекарств, которые только смог вспомнить. Фошлеван посмотрел на Козетту.

– Может это ложная тревога, но если нет…

– Было бы гораздо легче найти помощь, если бы вы пришли сюда, как положено, – сказал Фошлеван. – В любом случае, она не так плохо выглядит.

Позже Козетта начала беспокойно вертеться и жаловаться. Вальжан положил ей на лоб влажный компресс. Он принялся тихо успокаивать ее и тереть ей спину. Движения получались неловкими и непривычными - его были руки слишком грубы для этой работы. Но Козетта не возражала. В конце концов, она заснула.

Жавер достал чистую одежду. Они почти не разговаривали.

– Я должен был подумать об этом, – сказал Вальжан, – здоровье ее матери…

– Это не твоя вина. К тому же, все не так плохо.

Тем не менее, они не отходили от нее всю ночь.

 

На следующий день Козетта значительно оживилась, но начала немного кашлять, и это обеспокоило Вальжана. Он провел несколько долгих бестолковых часов, спасая ее кукол от воображаемого бедствия. К его удивлению, что Жавер не упрекал его за потакание детским капризам. Возможно, он был гораздо более обеспокоен, чем показывал – когда Козетта попросила его говорить от имени коня, он согласился. Конь издавал забавные звуки и имел глубокие познания в уголовном кодексе. Вальжан не смог удержаться от смеха. Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Вальжан подумал, что в его глазах написано слишком многое.

В эту ночь Козетта никак не могла побороть кашель. Вальжан держал ее на руках и пытался успокоить. Жавер затаился в углу комнаты, словно испуганный кот.

– Может, стоит позвать врача? – спросил Вальжан, убаюкивая Козетту.

– Я не разбираюсь в этом, – на это раз голос Жавера прозвучал неуверенно.– Я всего лишь старый конь, который плохо переносит болезни.

– Если ей станет хуже…

– Не думаю, что все так плохо, как ты считаешь, – сказал Жавер, с еще меньшей уверенностью. – Ей просто нравится, когда с ней носятся.

– По крайней мере, это не похоже на болезнь Фантины.

– Ты должен поспать.

Вальжан поднял на него взгляд.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

– Я присмотрю за ней, – сказал Жавер. – Ты изматываешь себя. Не хватало еще, чтобы тебе стало плохо.

– Я старый конь. Вы сами это сказали.

– Ты не можешь спать стоя, как конь.

– Если что-то случится с ней, – повторил Вальжан.

– С ней все будет в порядке, – сказал Жавер и замолчал. Он коснулся Вальжана чуть дрожащей рукой. Как странно было принимать утешение Жавера. Вальжан сжал его руку, но в какой-то момент это превратилось в объятия. Он не был уверен, кто кого утешает.

Ночью тянулась медленно, и со временем даже упрямая уверенность Жавера, что с Козеттой все в порядке, сошла на нет.

– Я могу взять ее с собой наружу и найти там врача, – сказал Вальжан.

– Нет смысла ее трогать.

– Может, жар скоро пройдет.

– Возможно. Ты можешь попросить Фошлевана позвать врача, а сам где-нибудь укрыться. А я останусь здесь на случай, если врач или сестры начнут задавать вопросы. Они не подумают искать нас обоих.

Вальжан понял, что именно предлагал Жавер.

– До этого еще не дошло.

– Папочка, – неожиданно сказала Козетта, – я хочу пить.

– Фошлеван обещал принести еще молока.

– Я присмотрю за ней, – сказал Жавер, – а ты отправляйся за Фошлеваном и попроси у него молока или… того, что считаешь нужным.

Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Все будет в порядке. Иди.

 

Когда Вальжан вернулся с горячим молоком, Козетта уже спала. Жавер остановил его в дверях.

– Тсс, она наконец-то…

Вальжан на цыпочках прошел в комнату и потрогал ее лоб. К счастью, он не был горячим.

– Кажется, жар спал, – прошептал Жавер. Козетта дышала ровно. Они некоторое время просто стояли и смотрели, как она спит.

Вальжан начал зевать первым, а затем и Жавер.

– Я не создан для такого. Это хуже, чем выслеживать вора.

Вальжан устало ему улыбнулся. Они полулежали, прислонившись друг к другу, и даже не замечали этого. Вальжан наклонился к Жаверу и поцеловал его в щеку.

 

 

На следующий день Козетта почувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Кашля больше не было. Вальжан отправился рассказать об этом Фошлевану. Когда он вернулся, Жавер был уже где-то на середине Первой книги Царств, а Козетта внимательно слушала его, сжимая игрушечного коня. Они обменялись взглядами. Все это слишком напоминало дом.

 

Им удалось выскользнуть из монастыря, а затем снова вернутся туда нормальным путем. Это заняло больше дней, чем они думали.

– Надеюсь, монахини скоро ее примут, – однажды скащал Жавер, без особого энтузиазма. – Они выглядят довольно добрыми, для монахинь.

– Для монахинь.

– Я хочу дослушать историю, – сказала Козетта.

– Ты превратишь меня в Шахеризаду, – проворчал Жавер.

Так прошли еще несколько дней. Вальжан начал работать в саду. Козетта читала недостаточно хорошо для школы, и Жавер взялся восполнять пробелы. Так он оправдывался по началу, но они оба понимали, что звучит это неубедительно. Иногда Вальжан задумывался, не забыл ли Жавер о своем долге. Иногда по ночам он обнаруживал инспектора стоящим по стойке смирно у окна, и смотрящим на улицу. Они больше не прикасались друг к другу, но Вальжан знал, что Жавер наблюдал за ним. Он чувствовал на себе его взгляд, словно ласку. По ночам он подходил к двери в комнату Жавера и порой почти набирался храбрости, чтобы постучать.

 

Однажды ночью Вальжану удалось добыть новую одежду для Жавера. Он пошел отдать ее, но комната Жавера оказалась пуста. Дверь в сад была приоткрыта.

– Жавер, – позвал он, – где вы?

Темнота сада, казалось, чуть сгущалась в углу. Вальжан с трудом различил там очертания знакомой фигуры. Жавер стоял, скрестив за спиной руки, и Вальжану показалось, что его плечи немного тряслись. Скоро Жавер вернулся в дом. Судя по его виду, только благодаря колоссальному усилию воли, ему удавалось сохранять самообладание.

– Жавер.

– Я знаю, – ответил тот, – я понимаю. Я не могу так же легко, как ты, сбрасывать с себя кожу.

Он резко вздохнул.

– Жавер, мне жаль. Я не думал, что все будет так.

– Неужели? – Жавер издал резкий смешок. – Ты не ожидал снегопада в Аду?

Вальжану хотелось поцеловать его, и Жавер смотрел на него так, будто знал это. Он помнил, какого это – держать Жавера в своих руках. Он старался не слишком углубляться в это воспоминание. Оно пробуждало внутри желания, которых он сторонился долгие годы. Но теперь они стояли так близко друг к другу, что он не мог вспомнить, зачем же так настойчиво избегал этого.

 

 

Когда они, наконец, устроились в монастыре, Фошлеван предложил выпить за это вина. Пока они сидели и пили, Вальжан чувствовал на себе взгляд Жавера. Их колени соприкоснулись под столом. Он был уверен, что Жавер сделал это ненамеренно. И все же, он ответил на прикосновение. В глазах Жавера загорелся странный огонь – он еще не забыл, как заставить эти глаза блестеть. Колено Жавера прижалось к его. Вальжан пытался спокойно держать руки на столе и слушать, что говорит Фошлеван, но ему было тяжело даже думать. Прикосновение заглушило для него остаток беседы, словно яркая, совершенно ненужная нить протянулась сквозь всю ее ткань. Вальжан посмотрел в глаза Жаверу и увидел в них пламя. Они пили, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга.

 

 

В ту ночь, когда Козетта уже уснула, Вальжан постучал в дверь Жавера. Жавер не ответил. Вальжан легонько толкнул дверь, и та поддалась. Жавер стоял на вытяжку посреди комнаты, глядя прямо на стену.

– Я не слышал, как ты стучал. Эта дверь в толщину, как семь бычьих шкур.

– Могу я войти? – Вальжан сглотнул.

Их взгляды встретились. Уже не первую ночь Вальжан стоял за этой дверью. Но сегодня он впервые осмелился постучать. Он зашел и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

 

Жавер разглядывал кучку своей старой формы: идеально отполированные пистолеты, камзол, пояс.

– Что мне делать со всем этим?

Вальжан положил руку ему на плечо, но Жавер сбросил ее. Он собрал все в свой редингот.

– Я не хочу твоей жалости.

– У меня ее и нет.

– Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, – сказал Жавер. В его речи звучала резкость, которую Вальжан хорошо помнил, но уже давно не слышал. – Ты умудрился разрушить меня до основания. Ты, и твои псалмы, и… твое милосердия, и… девочка.

– Мне жаль.

– Я не твой брат, это сразу видно.

– Думаю, Фошлеван это понял, – сказал Вальжан, приближаясь к нему на шаг. – Но это не страшно. Я рассказал ему столько правды, сколько мог. Он будет рад, если мы останемся. Мы можем быть его братьями из деревни.

– Братьями из деревни, – презрительно фыркнул Жавер.

– Я буду рад остаться. Монахини возьмут Козетту в свою школу, но ее дом все равно будет с нами…

– С нами, – произнес Жавер так, словно это слово было незнакомо ему. – И что прикажешь делать мне? Хочешь, чтобы я остался и изображал мамочку для дочки этой ш…?

– Жавер, – предупредил Вальжан.

– Ладно, – уступил Жавер. Но взгляд его по-прежнему был жестким. – Хочешь, чтобы я остался и изображал для тебя шлюху?

– Я бы никогда…, – начал Вальжан, но Жавера заткнул его взглядом.

– Думаешь, я дурак, Вальжан. Зачем ты постучал?

– Я не хочу, чтобы все было так, – опустил глаза Вальжан.

– Тогда как? – Жавер подошел к нему. – В таком случае, останови меня.

Жавер поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел грязным, голодным и намекающим на нечто большее. Он разжигал пламя внутри у Вальжана. На мгновение ему показалось, что Жавер делал это нарочно. Что это пародия на все, чего, по мнению Жавера, он хотел. Он действовал неумело, непомерно. Но Вальжан почувствовал возбуждение Жавера, прижавшись к нему. И от этого стало только хуже. Он попытался не отвечать, но потерпел поражение. Мгновение назад он был мрамором, а теперь обернулся в воск. Он жадно поцеловал Жавера, и сдавленно застонал. Жавер ответил на поцелуй с той же страстью. Он потянул Вальжана на кровать и притиснулся к нему. Они находились слишком близко, и Вальжан больше не мог притворяться, что не хотел Жавера, не хотел этого от него. Ему не нравились эти слова, но слишком нравился Жавер, вот так прижатый к нему, страстный, податливый.

– Что вы делаете?

Жавер промолчал, позволив ему раздвинуть свои ноги коленом, изнывая желанием, почти скуля от прикосновений. Вальжан погладил его по щеке. И тогда Жавер резко отстранился. Он тяжело дышал. Его лицо раскраснелось и от этого казалось необыкновенно красивым. Вальжан подумал, что судя по изумленному блеску в глазах Жавера, и сам выглядел так же.

– Вот видишь. Я же говорил.

Жавер перевернул их обоих, и теперь смотрел на Вальжана сверху со странной решимостью в глазах.

– Это извращение. Но как же сильно ты заставляешь меня жаждать этого, – он наклонился и еще раз поцеловал Вальжана. Они сплелись вместе. Это… нечто ужасающее было в страсти, охватившей их обоих, в том, что делал с ним хриплый голос Жавера. Раньше в их объятия были целомудренны. Но теперь ничего от целомудрия не осталось; оно превратилось в пламя, питающее само себя.

– Нет ничего извращенного в том, что Бог создал столь прекрасным, – голос Вальжана был резок, а пальцы – заняты пуговицами рубашки Жавера. Он надеялся, что от этого его слова не перестанут быть правдой.

Жавер сбросил с себя рубашку и приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Вальжана. Они слишком долго избегали грехов плоти. И то, что теперь разгорелось между ними, почти пугало его.

 

– Если бы тот, кем я был месяц назад, мог видеть меня сейчас, – произнес Жавер чуть неразборчиво, – он бы плюнул мне в лицо.

Он спустился с кровати на пол и стал на колени. Раздвинув ноги Вальжана, он дотронулся до него сквозь ткань брюк. В каждом его движении содержалась какая-то странная нервозная решительность.

– Я не должен, – сказал он, – не должен.

– Не должны, – ответил Вальжан. Пальцы Жавера расстегивали пуговицы его брюк.

– Но ты хочешь этого. Я вижу, – наконец он справился с брюками и стянул их вниз. Он посмотрел на открывшийся взору бугор и… интересно, подумал Вальжан, он нарочно так облизнул губы? Брови Жавера приподнялись, на губах заиграла странная улыбка. Вальжан провел пальцем по его губам, и Жавер поцеловал его палец в ответ. Он расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы. Теперь Вальжан был обнажен перед его взором, груда одежды валялась на полу у его ног.

Быстрый застенчивый взгляд последовал за этим, и их рты снова встретились. Он не знал, что Жавер способен на так смотреть. Удивительно, как ему это шло. Он вспомнил о том взгляде украдкой в экипаже, о том, кем Жавер легко мог бы стать, позволь он себе. Совсем легко. Язык Жавера пробежал по его губам, и от этого в паху у Вальжана сжалось.

– У вас такой вид, будто вы наслаждаетесь этим.

– Внешность может быть обманчивой, – выдохнул Жавер. Он снова опустился на колени. – Это извращение, – повторил он, снова смачивая губы языком. Он не смотрел на Вальжана, но тот смотрел на него, на эти влажные приоткрытые губы и вызывающую позу Жавера. Он протянул руку и провел ей по волосам Жавера. Он был полностью возбужден, и от жадного взгляда Жавера становилось только хуже.

– Не будь со мной таким нежным, – сказал Жавер. – Я не должен хотеть этого. Это все вино, оно придало мне смелости. Я хотел узнать, смогу ли заставить себя…

Он замер. Вальжан не был уверен, кому были адресованы последние слова.

– Если я смогу сделать это ради тебя, значит, моему извращению нет пределов. И это я тоже смогу выяснить, – пробормотал Жавер.

– Я не прошу этого, – начал Вальжан.

– Ты не просишь ртом, – Жавер прижался губами к бугорку на бедре Вальжана, и тот попытался заглушить кулаком стон, слетевший с его губ звук.

– Ты просишь, – сказал Жавер и снова облизнул губы. – Заставь меня.

– Жавер, если вы не хотите…

– Разве, похоже на то, что я не хочу? – ответил он, показывая на себя. Вальжан увидел влажное пятно на его брюках. – От одной мысли об этом мне становится еще хуже, чем тебе.

– Пожалуйста, – произнес Вальжан.

Жавер облизнул губы – это была настоящая пытка. А затем рот Жавера накрыл его. Поначалу он был немного неуклюж; теплый и влажный. Жаверу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к его размеру. Но все же, это был… Рай – неуместное здесь слово. Но это был именно он. Жавер издал еле слышный довольный звук, который разнесся по всему телу Вальжана. Жавер посмотрел на него. Было почти невозможно вынести взгляд этих глаз. Он понимал, как, должно быть, выглядит, он отчаянно хотел толкнуться в это податливое тепло. Жавер двигался медленно. Вальжану было странно смотреть, как он исчезает меж этих губ, видеть округленный вокруг него рот Жавера. Непристойнее и прекраснее этого он никогда ничего не видел.

Жавер отстранился от него.

– Я не должен этим наслаждаться, – произнес он тихим, надломленным голосом. – Вальжан, почему… Я надеялся, что смогу… Я должен… Покажи мне… Скажи мне, что я делаю.

– Ты, – выдохнул Вальжан, и рот Жавера снова оказался на нем, и в этот раз он сделал языком что-то странное.

– Боже. Сделай так еще раз. Я не могу говорить, когда…

Жавер отстранился и посмотрел на Вальжана, тот попытался найти слова. Это та цена, которую требовал Жавер. Вальжан решил, что понял, на что тот намекает.

– Ты на коленях ради меня, – пробормотал он, и Жавер снова взял в его рот, еще глубже, чем он думал, что вообще возможно. Его щеки втянулись. – Это ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Жавер как будто кивнул головой. Вальжану было хорошо… больше, чем хорошо... слишком… Он почти задыхался.

– Боже… пожалуйста… это…, – Жавер отстранился, медленно провел языком по всей длине, а затем снова взял его в рот, находя нужный ритм. – Ты берешь мой член в рот… Жавер… ты хочешь…

Жавер начал отстраняться, и Вальжан мягко подался бедрами вперед, желая большего. Жавер застонал, и это лишь раздразнило его.

– Боже, как хорошо… ты… я не могу… Я даже не мечтал, что увижу тебя таким. Что ты возьмешь меня вот так. Господи, твой рот создан для этого… Жавер… если это то, чего… Боже, хотел бы я, чтобы ты видел себя. Ты бы развратил и святого… Я сейчас…

Жавер издал сдавленный звук и заглотил его до основания, и Вальжан ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он излился в рот Жаверу, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. Он потянул Жавера к себе и поцеловал, игнорируя вкус своего семени у того во рту. Жавер отпрянул от него.

– Я не должен был так наслаждаться этим, – выдавил он.

Вальжан потянулся к его штанам и принялся их расстегивать, но Жавер лишь покачал головой и покраснел.

– Я… уже, – пробормотал он, – когда ты сказал.

– А.

– Во что я превратился? – Жавер наклонился и поцеловал Вальжана, медленно, задумчиво, словно изучая. Вальжан снял с его остатки одежды, и они легли, прижавшись друг к другу обнаженной кожей. Жавер не пытался от него отстраниться.

 

Вальжан проснулся в свете свечей и обнаружил, что Жавер лежал, опершись на локоть, и внимательно разглядывая его.

– Инспектор? – выдохнул он.

– Тебя не назовешь красивым.

– Нет, – согласился Вальжан. Жавер медленно провел пальцем по его руке.

– Жан– Домкрат, – прошептал он, в его тоне было удивительное тепло, которое почти заставило Вальжана покраснеть. На него никогда так не смотрели. Он не знал, что его тело может побудить такие чувства. Вальжан знал, что вынуждало Жавера озвучивать совершенно противоположные мысли.

– Ты мне тоже нравишься, – сказал Вальжан, краснея от невысказанной похвалы.

– Я не говорил, что ты…, – начал Жавер, и Вальжан поцеловал его. Жавер охотно ответил на поцелуй.

– Ты во мне ошибаешься. Не думай, что сможешь развратить меня.

И они снова оказались в объятьях друг друга. Их руки блуждали по коже, опровергая сказанное вслух.

– Я не хочу, – пробормотал Вальжан. Его губы накрыли шею Жавера. Он не думал, что они когда-нибудь дойдут до этого. Но теперь его не удивляла несдержанность и ярость их страсти, то, что Жавер целовал так, будто проигрывал в долгом споре с самим собой.

– Чего ты боишься?

– Себя. Нас. Вместе. Если так будет продолжаться, скоро превратимся в зверя о двух спинах, – он наклонился и поцеловал Вальжана в шею.

– Не ври мне. Я знаю, что ты хочешь…, – бормотал Жавер. Рот Вальжана нашел его ухо, он издал рык, который тут же отозвался у Вальжана в паху. – Но я не стану.

– Нет?

Жавер схватил его лицо и грубо поцеловал.

– Я не такой, как другие, – выдохнул он. Их губы жадно соединились. – Я не хочу того, чего хотят они. Я не хочу, чтобы ты брал меня.

Жавер изгибался, издавая полуживотное рычание. Вальжан начал понимать, как все произойдет. Он толкнул Жавера на матрас, и тот издал звук, от которого у него в паху разгорелось пламя. Он чувствовал возбуждение Жавера.

– Тогда я не возьму тебя, – сказал Вальжан. Жавер обнажил перед ним шею, и он оставил на ней отметину. Глаза Жавера расширились и потемнели, его рот приоткрылся, дыхание ускорилось. Жавер вцепился в Вальжана, словно утопающий, обхватил ногами его талию. Ничего из этого Вальжан не мог представить в Тулоне. – Ты не хочешь этого, и я не возьму тебя.

– Это было бы абсолютным извращением, – выдохнул Жавер. Восхитительный румянец расползался по его шее.

– Я не шлюха, которая, захочет тебя, едва ты раздвинешь ее ноги и приласкаешь.

– Нет, – Вальжан провел пальцем вниз по спине Жавера. Он чувствовал, как от прикосновения у того перехватило дыхание, – ты не шлюха.

– Тебе придется взять меня силой. Все остальное ты у меня уже забрал.

Вальжан посмотрел на Жавера.

– В конце концов, я был вором, – сказал он. И когда взгляд Жавера встретился с его, Вальжан понял, что играл свою роль правильно. Жавер хотел этого, хотел его. Но все вместе это было большим, чем Жавер пока еще позволял себе хотеть.

– Да. Я знаю твои методы, – Жавер снова поцеловал его, жадно, грязно, медленно. В его взгляде скрывался беспокойный вопрос, и Вальжан подумал, что знает, какой. Он прижал Жавера к матрасу животом вниз и почувствовал, как у того сбилось дыхание.

– Я не стану этого делать, если ты…

Жавер покраснел, их взгляды снова встретились.

– Этого ты хочешь, Вальжан?

Вальжан сглотнул. По лицу Жавера расплылось удивительно самодовольное выражение. Вальжан хотел бы знать, как он сейчас выглядел, чтобы вызвать у Жавера такую реакцию. Он поцеловал ухмыляющиеся губы. Жавер, обнаженный между его ног – непривычное, но желанное зрелище. Он оставил поцелуй на шее инспектора.

– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотал Вальжан. Он не думал произносить эти слова прямо сейчас, но ничего не смог поделать. Жавер хотел не этого, но позволял ему эти маленькие вольности.

– Я не это тебя прошу сделать, – проворчал Жавер, поворачиваясь лицом к кровати.

Вальжан поцеловал его в плечо, и Жавер снова развернулся и посмотрел на него. На него еще никто так не смотрел, он еще никогда не чувствовал себя желанным. На него смотрели оскорбительно, властно, снисходительно и покорно, но не так – глазами, полными вызова и желания. Вальжан помнил, когда в глазах Жавера была только жесткость и властность, когда они были безразличны к нему. Но сейчас… он не знал, что может вызвать этот голод, и что лицо Жавера может так измениться. Он наклонился и поцеловал Жавера, и тот выдохнул ему в рот. Они оба тяжело дышали, непривычные к этой жажде. Вальжан провел пальцем по спине Жавера и пробормотал:

– Этого ты хотел, Жавер? – в его голос неожиданно закралась застенчивость.

В ответаЖавер сел на кровати и поцеловал его. Вальжан отстранился и приложил пальцы к губам Жавера. Тот легко принял предложение и принялся сосать их. Вальжан понял, что никогда не сможет насытиться этим зрелищем, этой стороной Жавера. Интересно, знал ли сам Жавер, как непристойно он сейчас выглядел.

Он знал, что нужно сделать и сделал это без сожаления. Они были уже почти на грани, и не могли больше тянуть время. Его пальцы действовали внутри Жавера, и дыхание инспектора выходило короткими рывками. Он пытался быть нежным, но они оба были слишком отчаянны для настоящей нежности.

– Дыши, – сказал Вальжан. Он почувствовал, что Жавер снова напрягся и прижал его к матрасу, почти не задумываясь. Он никогда не думал, что пойдет на подобное, но если это поможет Жаверу расслабиться… Он опустился на кровать и раздвинул ноги Жавера. Тот обернулся и приоткрыл рот в изумлении. Намерения Вальжана были вполне ясны.

– Подожди, ты же не собираешься…, – но желание в глазах Жавера, алый румянец на его шее, его чуть раздвинутые ноги, все его тело, которое теперь будто приглашало его… они уничтожили любое сопротивление Вальжана и заставили его голову податься вперед…

– Собираюсь, – сказал он, и это было… совершенно не похоже на любые его ожидания. Жавер выругался в подушку. Эти возгласы сделали возбуждение Вальжана невыносимым. С каждым движением его языка Жавер все больше таял. Вальжан мог бы делать это часами, чтобы чувствовать, как Жавер расслабляется под ним, слышать эти короткие вздохи, но у них не было часов. Теперь его пальцы свободно двигались внутри Жавера.

– Давай. Господи Иисусе, Вальжан, сделай уже это!

Он вошел в Жавера. Глаза того расширились, словно две луны, он бешено дышал, его лицо исказилось. Но было необычайно прекрасно видеть его таким необузданным. Вальжан подождал, пока дыхание Жавера выровняется, вышел из него и снова толкнулся вперед. На этот раз с губ инспектора слетел крик, и Вальжан поцеловал его в плечо, извиняясь. Он попытался замедлиться, но в следующий раз, когда он вошел в Жавера, тот издал совершенно другой звук, не имевший ничего общего с болью. Вальжан хотел бы извлекать из него эти звуки снова и снова. Он сделал это. И еще раз, и еще. Он был рад толщине двери в комнату.

– Ты крадешь даже это, – выдохнул Жавер, подаваясь ему навстречу. Они застонали в унисон. Вальжан знал, что так и должно быть, если он хотел его – а он хотел, не описать словами, как он хотел – он наклонился и поцеловал горло Жавера, спина того выгнулась.

– Ты, конечно, уже отдавал это добровольно, – Вальжан хотел бы слышать обратное. – Ты с такой легко принял меня.

– Никогда, – Жавер покраснел и запнулся.

Ответ довел Вальжана до грани, он снова вошел в тело Жавера и обхватил рукой его твердый член. Жавер подался назад и издал неглубокий вздох. Инетесно, как они сейчас выглядели? Если вид Жавера можно было считать показателем, то они были совершенно разбиты, покрыты потом, но при этом необычайно прекрасны.

– Вальжан, – выдохнул Жавер и тут же покраснел, зарывая лицо в простынях. По всей видимости, он не собирался этого говорить. Понимание этого отозвалось теплом у Вальжана внутри. Он поцеловал шею инспектора и снова толкнулся в него. И… он совершенно потерялся в том звуке, который издал Жавер. Инспектор развернулся, поцеловал его, и Вальжан кончил. Он никогда не мог представить, что увидит лицо Жавера таким – в приступе грубого экстаза. Но теперь он гордился, что стал причиной этого падения. Вслед за ним инспектор с резким вздохом выплеснулся на его ладонь.

Жавер не стал отталкивать Вальжана. Они лежали вместе и пытались отдышаться. Наконец Вальжан вышел из него, и инспектор негромко застонал. Благодаря Бога за все новые открытия, он снова поцеловал Жавера. Он благодарил Бога и в более странных ситуациях, но редко когда так искренне.

Губы Жавера почти исступленно поддавались ему. Каждый раз, когда он пытался отстраниться, Жавер тянулся за ним и целовал снова. Вальажн не понимал этой странной настойчивости.

– Поцелуй меня еще раз.

Он подчинился, и Жавер толкнул его на матрас, отчаянно целуя, вторгаясь языком в его рот. Неожиданно Жавер отстранился, тяжело дыша.

– Я не понимаю.

– Не понимаешь?

Плечи Жавера вздрогнули.

– Я надеялся, что мне не понравится целовать тебя так. Я надеялся, что не буду наслаждаться всем этим…, – выдохнул Жавер. Вальжан поцеловал его шею, и он растаял от этого прикосновения. Теперь они оба обратились в воск.

– Жан…, – произнес Жавер. Имя Вальжана еще никогда не звучало так невыразимо вульгарно и прекрасно в то же время. Он опять поцеловал Жавера, и тот грязно выругался.

– Я не понимаю, – повторил он. – Ты – это ты, а я – это я… почему мне так хорошо с тобой?

Вальжан провел пальцем по Жавер щеке, и тот вздрогнул, отводя взгляд.

– Прости.

– За что?

– За это, – сказал Жавер. – За все. Мне не следовало даже пробовать. Лучше бы я до сих пор лишь подозревал, что бессилен перед этим.

Отстраняясь, он снова наклонился и поцеловал Вальжана, и в этом поцелуе было что-то целомудренное. Вальжан почувствовал, как задрожали его плечи.

– Жавер, что…

– Не надо.

Он отодвинулся и начал одеваться.

– Я должен подумать. Пойти и подумать. Мои мысли разлетаются во все стороны.

– Ты, хотя бы, способен думать, – прошептал Вальжан. Он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так. Но Жавер все равно заметил это и тихо выругался.

Он принялся искать что- то в куче своей формы – Вальжан заметил только отблеск света на сером металле. А потом Жавер вышел наружу.

Вальжан поднялся и не спеша подошел к форме Жавера, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он прикоснулся к ней, размышляя, что же искал там Жавер. Все карманы были пусты. Пояс на месте, но на нем ничего не было.

Он начал одеваться. Натягивая последний носок, он услышал голос Козетты из дверного проема.

– Где отец? – спросила она. – Мне приснился кошмар.

– Он вышел подумать. Я могу помочь…

– Я хочу его.

Козетта без спроса подняла сюртук Вальжана и побрела по дорожке. Дверь качнулась позади ее.

– Он хочет подумать, – окрикнул ее Вальжан.

Он посмотрел им вслед. Козетте придется хорошо прогуляться. Жавер стоял в дальнем углу сада, почти у ворот. Небо затянуло тучами. Вальжан заметил тень в руке Жавера. Его дубинку?

Свет блеснул на сером металле, и из-под сюртука показался короткий ствол.

Жавер взял пистолет, подумал он.

У него был пистолет. Он ушел с пистолетом, нашел тихое место и… он никогда… о Боже. «Я не должен был так легкомысленно брать то, что он предлагал, даже не удосужившись узнать…». Он выскочил в дверь, даже не надев ботинки.

Он видел, что Жавер заметил Козетту. Тень исчезла из его руки и спряталась обратно в сюртук. Наступила тишина. Их тени присели возле ворот. Интересно, о чем они говорили? Минуты тянулись, а они по-прежнему никуда не двигались. Вальжан шел к ним медленно, он слишком боялся спугнуть ту странную магию, что держала их на месте.

Наконец Вальжан не выдержал. Небо прояснилось. Он подошел к ним вплотную.

– А эта? – спросила Козетта, указывая вверх.

– Орион. А вон его пояс. Вон те три звезды.

– А кто такой Орион?

– Он был охотником. Он убегает от краба по всему небу. Каждый год. Снова и снова.

– А может он преследует краба?

– Может быть. Иногда, когда один слишком долго преследует другого, становится сложно разобрать, кто на самом деле за кем гонится, – он поднял взгляд и заметил Вальжана. Они улыбнулись друг другу. Жавер редко улыбался, но эта улыбка была искренней. Худшее осталось позади.

– Можно? – спросил Вальжан.

Жавер кивнул. Вальжан присел с другой стороны от Козетты, и Жавер без слов отдал ему пистолет.

– А это что за созвездие? – спросила Козетта.

– Какое?

– Вон то.

– Это Большой Пес.

– А, – голос Козетты прозвучал неуверенно.

– Как по мне, не слишком похоже на пса, – сказал Вальжан.

– Он так называется. Наверное, кому-то он показался похожим на пса.

Вальжан протянул ему руку за спиной Козетты, и Жавер взял ее.

– А это?

– Это Дева. Или Персей. Нет, все-таки Персей.

– А что такое Дева? – спросила Козетта.

Большой палец Вальжана пробежал по костяшкам пальцев Жавера, и тот запнулся.

– Это то, чему… чему… древние предавали огромное значение.

– Вот как, – произнес Вальжан.

Они вернулись в домик садовника вместе. Скоро Козетта опять мирно дремала. Вальжан подошел к двери в комнату Жавера.

– Жавер. Прости, что я стал поводом для твоего отчаяния. Мы никогда не…

Рот Жавера искривился в горькой иронии.

– Не будем говорить об этом, – сказал он. – Я дурак. Дурак, который иначе бы на это не решился.

– А.

– И все же, – добавил Жавер странным голосом, – я не жалею об этом открытии.

Вальжан не мог видеть его лица.

– Думаю, в конце концов, я бы просто прогулялся по саду.

Вальжан поцеловал его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все те облегчение, извинение и привязанность, которые не мог передать словами. Он также чувствовал облегчение Жавера. Рука Жавера скользнула на его шею, он потянул Вальжана на кровать. Они лежали в темноте, касаясь друг друга.

– Я говорил правду, Жавер, – прошептал Вальжан в плечо Жавера, балансируя на грани сна. – Я не сказал это только для того чтобы ты… отдался мне.

– Не похоже, чтобы это сильно повлияло, – сказал Жавер, устроившись у него в руках. Вальжан скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как тот сглотнул.

– Я теперь не оставлю тебя, – добавил Жавер тихо, – если только ты этого не потребуешь.

Колокольный звон, раздавшийся утром, на этот раз не заставил их отстраниться.

 

 Глава 8

 

Они взяли фамилию Фошлеван.

Вальжан рассказал об этом Козетте. Это немного озадачило ее.

– Вы не можете оба зваться мсье Фошлеваном, – заметила она.

– Можем, – ответил Вальжан. – А ты будешь мадемуазель Фошлеван.

Козетта нахмурилась.

– Я бы такую фамилию не взяла.

– Ладно, – ответил Вальжан. – Мы с Жавером взяли эту, но раз тебе не нравится, то у нас могут быть разные….

– Нет, нет, – спохватилась она. – Не хочу так.

–

– Вот уж не думал, что у нас когда–то будут одинаковые фамилии, – пробормотал Жавер вечером в постели.

– Да, пожалуй, в последнее время погода в аду необычная, – согласился Вальжан.

В ту ночь он позволил Жаверу прижать себя к матрасу и задавать темп, насаживаясь на него. Жавер был одновременно смущен и решителен, по его лицу Вальжан понимал, что он не привык, чтобы на него так смотрели, что его самого пугали звуки, срывающиеся с его губ, но останавливаться он тоже не желал.

–

Жавер с Козеттой как раз дочитали Екклизиаст до конца, и перешли к следующей книге, как Жавер смущенно произнес:

– Почему бы нам не пропустить эту часть. Она не очень интересная.

– Я думаю, в этой книге есть свои прелести, – сказал Вальжан ему вечером.

Он никогда не думал, что услышит этот отрывок Писания из уст Жавера.

При свете свечи он лежал, а Жавер положил ему голову на грудь и читал вслух, и если порой Вальжан прерывал его поцелуем, то вряд ли автор Песни Песней был бы против. Эти слова тоже были молитвой. Со стороны Бога было мудро вставить их в священную книгу.

 

 

Они переехали в другие комнаты в монастыре. Когда Козетта начала учиться, ей выделили отдельную спальню, а им с Жавером – свои комнаты.

Вальжан очень волновался, что Козетта проговорится другим девочкам, но все сочли, что Папочка, который покупает ей кукол, катает ее на плечах, заставляет читать молитвы, и Отец, который велит не опаздывать, заправлять свою постель и учит тому, что помнит из латыни – один и тот же человек. Люди могли быть поразительно нелюбопытны.

 

 

– Что за дурень учит вас геометрии? – спросил Жавер как-то вечером, листая тетради Козетты, в комнате, которую они переделали под гостиную. – Это не геометрия. Это чушь. Эта точка опоры вообще не там.

Вальжан задумчиво посмотрел на задачу. Жавер видел, что тот лишь делает вид, что что–то понимает. Судя по его ухмылке, возможно, он вообще держал чертеж вверх ногами.

– Я сглупил. Забыл, что передо мной единственный человек во Франции, которому никогда не понадобится рычаг, – ничто в голосе Жавера не выдавало чувств, но, потянувшись рукой к Вальжану, и забирая у него чертеж, он скользнул пальцами по его предплечью. Когда Вальжан обернулся к нему, на лице у Жавера было выражение, которое он уже видел не раз, но лишь теперь узнал, что оно значит.

Он вспомнил, как этим утром взял Жавера у закрытого окна, ставни стучали по его спине, рот приоткрыт, глаза восторженно распахнуты – Вальжан держал его на весу, полностью в своей власти, и ему не должно было это так нравится, да и Жаверу тоже, но на то, чтобы достигнуть пика, ушли считанные минуты. Эта поза слишком распаляла их, и, как бы Вальжан не старался двигаться медленно, его воля не могла противиться силе тяжести и Жаверу, расслабленно подававшемуся ему навстречу бедрами, исступленно насаживавшемуся на его член.

Он не ожидал такого. Это нежданный дар, как теплая рука Козетты в его руке, и доверие в ее глазах, и ее смех, звучавший все чаще. Жавер – совсем другой дар судьбы. Он научился целовать его упрямые губы, пока тот не покорится, он знал, что нет греха хуже гордости, но трудно чувствовать что-то другое, когда Жавер… господи, он не мог найти слов, чтобы описать то выражение, с которым Жавер смотрел на него, лежа на смятых простынях, оно бы заставило согрешить и святого.

Он запомнил каждое выражение его лица. Удовлетворенный и притихший Жавер, пожалуй, нравился ему больше всего, но ежедневно появлялись все новые претенденты, делающие выбор труднее.

Жавер изучил его тело, тщательно и скрупулезно. Вальжан не думал, что Жавер решится касаться оставленных Тулоном шрамов, но для того они стали лишь дополнение к общему образу. Жавер коснулся губами шрама на его запястье, и Вальжан поборол желание отпрянуть. Он знал, что Жавер почувствовал это.

– Почему ты позволяешь мне это делать? – спросил он.

– Потому, что я знаю тебя, – ответил Вальжан. – Давай не будем говорить об этом месте. Оно заставило меня ненавидеть весь мир. А сейчас я слишком люблю его, чтобы вспоминать об этом.

 

Жавер снова хмуро посмотрел на чертеж.

– Я и то мог бы лучше учить геометрии. – Сказал он.

Вальжан посмотрел для него. Садоводство – не призвание Жавера. Он научился этому, но таланта у него не было. Он умел обращаться с растениями, но не понимал их. Он не мог определить, где нужна подпорка, а где нет.

– Кажется, сестрам не нравится наш учитель геометрии, – сказала Козетта. – Они считают его фривольным.

– Отлично, – произнес Вальжан, – вот и твой шанс.

– Я не учитель, – покачал головой Жавер.

– Из тебя бы получился прекрасный учитель, – заверил его Вальжан.

– От меня потребуют документы… свидетельство о рождении, официальные сертификаты… – он неуверенно развел руками.

– Уж если я смог стать мэром, то и ты станешь учителем геометрии, – заметил Вальжан.

 

 

Фошлевану неприятно было лгать монахиням, пусть и не впервые. Но он понимал необходимость этого, и долго не раздумывал.

– Мсье Фошлеван, – проворчал Жавер в постели той ночью. Подбородок Вальжана опирался ему на плечо. Они провели вместе уже целое лето. – Фошлеван. Я не смогу отзываться на это имя.

– Да, это нелегко, – согласился Вальжан. – Первое время.

– Ты отзывался на Мадлена.

– Уже не могу поверить в это, – Вальжан ухмыльнулся, Но вы, мсье Фошлеван, думаю, справитесь.

– Сам ты мсье Фошлеван, – ответил Жавер. Вальжан поцеловал его в плечо, – Ультим. – пробормотал Жавер, его голос звучал почти игриво.

– Пожалуйста, не зови меня так в постели, – Вальжан коснулся губами уха Жавера, – мсье Фошлеван.

Но этой ночью Жавер продолжал называть его так, а он отвечал тем же. Легче откликаться на новое имя, услышав его таким тоном, однако, когда Вальжан назвал его так за завтраком, Жавер чуточку покраснел.

 

 

Время тянулось, словно в раю. Он копил драгоценные крупицы знания о Жавере, словно поленья, не зная, когда ударят морозы. Он слишком хорошо знал жизнь, чтобы верить в то, что зима не придет. Но между ними царило лето, самое длинное в его жизни.

Однажды, когда пришла весна, они взяли напрокат лодку и попытались рыбачить. Эта идея принадлежала Козетте. Они переодели ее в платье для прогулок и привели к лодчонке, привязанной у крошечного пирса. Такого дня ни у одного из них никогда не было. Они изо всех сил старались делать все, что, как им казалось, положено делать в лодке, хотя ни у одного из них не было подобного опыта. Они плавали по пруду, гребя по очереди. Спустившись на берег, Козетта захватила с собой рыбную сеть и пыталась ловить ей бабочек. Она носилась по берегу, и стоило ей отбежать достаточно далеко, чтобы еще быть в поле зрения, но и не успеть слишком быстро вернуться, как Вальжан поцеловал Жавера, быстро, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот отреагирует. Жавер так подпрыгнул от удивления, что лодка перевернулась. Он ожидал упреков и ругани, но вынырнув ближе к берегу, где вода доходила лишь до колена, и, отфыркиваясь, он увидел, что Жавер смеется. Он наклонился, уперев руки в колени, и смеялся, смеялся. Затем его глаза загорелись хищным блеском, и он плеснул на Вальжана водой. Вальжана это поразило. Он рассмеялся, и плеснул на того в ответ. Когда Козетта вернулась, они брызгали друг на друга водой, словно школьники, и никак не могли перестать смеяться.

Он чувствовал себя лет на десять моложе. Ему хотелось петь, кричать и делать глупости. Именно об этом поют песни, думал он. Именно поэтому песни так глупо звучат. Встретившись с Жавером взглядом, он понял, что тот думал о том же. Выражение на его лице кружило голову, словно поцелуй. Они вытирали друг друга, так целомудренно, как только могли. А если пальцы Жавера и зарывали порой в его влажные волосы, а его – сжимали плечи Жавера, то только чтобы лучше высушиться. Странно было так хорошо знать чужое тело, такое же как его, и в то же время совсем другое. Он обращал внимание на каждую черту Жавера, словно присваивая их себе – на его большие ладони, шрам на локте – Жавер утверждал, что не помнит, откуда он взялся – решительный подбородок, тропинку темных волос, начинавшуюся на животе, и приводившую к другим частям его тела, с которыми Вальжан тоже успел ознакомиться. Жавера похож на него, и все же безумно отличается, и это завораживает его. Жавер с большим удовольствием покоряется его рукам, а еще с большим – рту. Это Вальжан тоже запомнил.

Козетта наконец умудряется поймать бабочку, несмотря на неподходящую сеть.

– Что будешь с ней делать? – спросил Вальжан. Он лежал на траве, подложив сцепленные руки под голову. Жавер сидел, обхватив колени. В такие моменты Жавер напоминал ему кота. Те всегда начеку, порой они нежатся, подставляясь ласковому прикосновению, но это никогда долго не длится. Жавер тоже не расслаблялся надолго. Он непривычно внимательно смотрел на Вальжана, но тому это не мешало. Пожалуй, он даже немного красовался.

– А что мне с ней делать? – спросила Козетта.

– Рано или поздно тебе придется ее отпустить, – сказал Жавер.

– А вот и нет, – ответила Козетта. – Я возьму ее домой и посажу в банку.

– Ей будет одиноко, – сообщил Вальжан.

– Я поймаю для нее подружку.

– Тебе придется выпустить ее, чтобы освободить сеть, – заметил Вальжан.

Воспоминание об этом дне – полено, которое будет весело потрескивать холодными зимами.

 

 

 

Под Рождество Козетта намекнула, что хотела бы платье, и Вальжану удалось достать такое, которое бы соответствовало ее замысловатому описанию. Он не знал, что подарить Жаверу. В конце концов, он выбрал табакерку и смену одежды. Ему не понадобилась спрашивать о размере, и это до странности приятно.

Открыв прямоугольную коробку, которую протянул ему Жавер, он раскрыл рот от удивления. На лице Жавера появилось странное выражение, которое, как знал теперь Вальжан, означало радость.

Вальжан вертел в руках серебряный подсвечник. Его кривое отражение в нем улыбалось.

– Он не совсем подходит, произнес Жавер.

Козетта как раз убежала в восторге примерять платье, и Вальжан воспользовался моментом, чтобы поцеловать Жавера.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Жавер, пытаясь отдышаться. – Все хорошо, можешь поблагодарить меня потом.

– Обязательно, – с усмешкой произнес Вальжан, и Жавер отвернулся.

Вернувшись, Козетта принесла свернутый в рулон лист.

– Это для вас обоих, – сказала она. – Я хотела сделать по одной для каждого из вас, но не успела.

Вальжан развернул свиток. Это был рисунок. Детский рисунок, но видно, как много сил Козетта вложила в него. На нем изображены они трое. Они с Жавером по бокам, а Козетта в середине. Все они неправильного роста. У Жавера слишком большая голова. У него самого нет рук. Он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

– Козетта, – произнес он. – Это достойно Академии.

Жавера посмотрел на него.

– Отдай в Академию копию, – сказал он. – Эту я оставлю себе.

Козетта просияла.

 

 

 

Однажды Козетта вернулась из школы в слезах, и Вальжан повел ее в кондитерскую за пределами монастыря, купил пирог, и спросил, что случилось. Жавер в тот день до позднего вечера был на собрании с монахинями.

– Мириэла сказала… – Козетта шмыгнула носом. Вальжан задумался, как можно заставить эту Мириэлу страдать, но в силу отсутствия опыта ничего не придумал. Взяв Козетту на воспитание, он надеялся, что ничего подобного ему не понадобится.

– Что она сказала?

– Она сказала, что больше не хочет со мной дружить.

– Почему? Наверняка с ней что–то случилось.

– Она не сказала, – ответила Козетта. – Я не понимаю. Она обозвала меня ужасными словами. А еще вчера мы были лучшими подругами.

– Понятно, – произнес Вальжан. – Не похоже, чтобы она была доброй девочкой. Зачем тебе дружить с тем, кто не добр к тебе?

– Она веселая, – нахмурилась Козетта.

– Можно быть и веселой, и доброй, – заметил Вальжан. – Уверен, многие другие девочки хотели бы дружить с тобой.

– Не хочу с ними дружить, – огрызнулась Козетта. – Они все дурехи.

– Козетта, – строго произнес Вальжан, – если ты будешь так говорить, они расхотят дружить с тобой.

– Когда я дружила с Мириэлой, они мне были не нужны.

 

 

 

– Кто такая Мириэла? – спросил Вальжан, когда Жавер вернулся.

– Мириэла? Хуже ученицы у меня никогда не было, – ответил Жавер. – Совершеннейшая дуреха. Просто медицинская загадка. Вряд ли у нее хоть что-то есть между ушей. Удивительно, что она находит свой класс без посторонней помощи.

Козетта хихикнула. Кажется, эти слова утешили ее куда лучше пирога.

– А что? – спросил Жавер.

– Мириэла больше не хочет со мной дружить, – ответила Козетта.

– На мой взгляд, тебе повезло, – сообщил Жавер.

– Жавер, – произнес Вальжан. – Возможно, тебе не стоит так часто называть своих учениц дурехами.

– Что? – удивился тот, и сел рядом. Их колени соприкоснулись.– В большинстве случаев, это правда.

– Но Козетта услышит тебя, – заметил Вальжан. – И тогда никто, кроме Мириэлы, не захочет с ней дружить.

– Может, ей самой лучше не дружить с ними, - нахмурился Жавер.

– Ей нужно научиться ладить с людьми, – сообщил Вальжан.

– Отец прав, – встряла Козетта. – Мне их дружба не нужна.

– Прежде, чем последовать его совету, – заметил Вальжан, – вспомни, что ,возможно, я единственный человек на земле, который готов дружить с твоим отцом.

– Правда? – спросила Козетта.

Жавер пнул его коленом.

– Не совсем.

– Хороших друзей полезно иметь, – сказал Вальжан. – На твоем месте я бы бросил эту Мириэлу, и подружился с кем-то добрее.

– Папочка, – произнесла Козетта. – Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь.

– Если бы у меня не было друзей – сказал Вальжан, – у нас не было бы этого дома, этой одежды. Ты бы не могла ходить в школу. Это я точно понимаю.

– Твой папа прав, – Жавер нахмурился. – Что насчет Андре? Она хорошо учится.

– Андре выглядит как сова.

– Где она этого набралась? – удивился Вальжан.

Жавер посмотрел на него.

– Она правда немного напоминает сову.

– Жавер.

– Уверен, она услышала это от Мириэлы.

– А что насчет Мари?

– Мари? – Козетта нахмурилась. – Мари нормальная.

 

 

Скоро Мириэла снова снизошла до Козетты, но они не предприняли никаких действий, пока ее оценки по геометрии не начали портиться. Тогда Жавер пересадил Козетту за парту к Мари.

Так прошли годы.

Нельзя сказать, что они не ссорились. Еще как ссорились. Бывало, что Жавер доводил его до белого каления, и он захлопывал перед ним дверь своей комнаты, и Жавер уходил на долгую прогулку, а сам он часами лежал на кровати с открытыми глазами, пока не скрипнет дверь, и Жавер не войдет внутрь. Иногда он уходил к себе, а иногда шел в спальню и извинялся без слов. Но пусть они и скованы вместе, эти оковы они носили с радостью.

–

Однажды вечером, спустя несколько лет, они возвращались из церкви, и Жавер вздрогнул, проходя мимо стоявшего на углу полицейского.

– Что случилось? – спросил Вальжан, когда они вернулись домой.

– Он служил под моим командованием, – ответил тот. – А теперь он служит в Париже.

– Он узнал тебя?

– Кажется, нет, – по его лицу, Вальжан понял, что Жавера беспокоило не это. – Сейчас я мог бы уже быть старшим инспектором. По крайней мере, к этому шло дело.

– Мне жаль, – Вальжан положил ему руку на плечо. Жавер стряхнул его руку, и огляделся вокруг.

– Пойду пройдусь.

Скоро пошел дождь. Вальжан смотрел в окно. Он знал, что Жавер не любил, когда ему напоминали о других дорогах, которыми он мог пойти. Но как нужно было ответить, он не знал.

Близилось утро, а Жавер так и не вернулся. Беспокойство вытеснило гнев. Он надел пальто и шляпу и вышел на улицу.

Жавер нашелся у здания Префектуры полиции. Несмотря на темноту, это было все еще очень опасно и глупо. Он промок. Он стоял и смотрел, словно собака, которой приказали сидеть смирно.

– Жавер, – позвал Вальжан. Зубы Жавера стучали.

– Жавер, – повторил Вальжан. – Ты вымок до нитки.

– Не важно.

– Возвращайся домой.

– Да, – пробормотал Жавер, – домой, где я играю в дочки–матери с беглым преступником.

– Жавер, – Вальжан схватил его за руки.

– Не нужно меня тащить, 24601, – произнес Жавер, и Вальжан выпустил его, едва услышав номер. – Рано или поздно мне придется вернуться, хочу я этого или нет.

– Ты никуда не должен идти, – процедил Вальжан. – Я могу выслать тебе денег. Ты не обязан оставаться. Козетта огорчится, но ты не обязан оставаться.

– Куда я еще пойду? – произнес Жавер. – Сюда я никогда не смогу вернуться.

– Мне жаль, – сказал Вальжан. – Я знаю.

– Откуда ты можешь знать, – Жавера передернуло. – Тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться к тому, кем ты был. А мне тогда было нечего стыдиться.

Вальжан наконец потерял терпение.

– Ты стал лучше.

– Быть может, – фыркнул Жавер.

– Я знаю, ты веришь в это.

Жавер посмотрел на него.

– Возвращайся домой, – сказал Вальжан. – Или хотя бы не стой под дождем.

– Ты боишься холодной постели, – сказал Жавер. – Ты – вор, каторжник … – он замолк.

– Боишься проклясть и себя за компанию? – Вальжан, окончательно, потерял терпение. Он думал, что эти проблемы остались в прошлом. Обвинения Жавера, неужто им не будет конца? – Если это все, что я для тебя значу, то холодная постель меня вполне устроит.

– Ты сердишься, – произнес Жавер. Кажется, это его обрадовало. Вальжан подавил гнев.

– Я не сержусь, – сказал он. – Прости. Я забылся.

Воцарилось молчание.

– Ты должен сердиться, – произнес Жавер. – Ты лучший человек, которого я знаю. Как ты меня терпишь?

– Иногда я и сам не знаю.

Жавер рассмеялся. Его был смех грубым, но он прорезал напряжение, словно молния тучу.

– Ты невыносим, – сказал Вальжан. Жавера посмотрел на него.

– Хуже того, – сказал он, – я, наверное, напоминаю тебе о том, что ты хотел бы забыть.

– Можешь считать, что я уже забыл, – Вальжан растерянно развел руками, – Мы не можем изменить того, что ты тоже был в Тулоне. Давай не будем вспоминать об этом. Сам знаешь, куда это нас приведет.

– Мы не дошли до конца. Иногда мне хочется все же добраться до него. Я знаю, что ты ничего не забыл, – он горестно взмахнул рукой. – Пусть даже потому, что каждый раз, рассердившись, я напоминаю тебе о прошлом.

– Ты же знаешь, я не святой, – сказал Вальжан.

– Простым смертным ты мне нравишься больше, – Жавер не смотрел на него.

– Тебе бы это не понравилось, – произнес Вальжан. – Я так долго трудился, чтобы задавить в себе зло. Даже с Божьей помощью это не всегда удается.

– Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты не справился, – Жавер еще хмурился, но голос его смягчился. – Иди домой, Вальжан.

– Ты вернешься?

– А ты как думаешь?

Вальжан развернулся, и пошел домой.

Он зажег очаг в спальне. Он промок и замерз, и, как ему казалось, это заняло вечность.

Позже он проснулся от звука шагов. Жавер вернулся и замер у спальни Козетты. Вальжан услышал, как тот подошел ближе, и, наконец, остановился у его двери. Та открылась со скрипом. В свете очага, Вальжан не смог разобрать выражение на лице Жавера.

– Я думал, ты еще не спишь, – сказал он.

– Я не сплю, – ответил Вальжан.

– Хорошо, – сказал Жавер. – Я дома.

Он устроился у очага, не глядя на Вальжана. Ему было холодно. Огня не хватало. Жавер повернулся к Вальжану, протянул руку, и на его лице отразилось сожаление.

– Что бы было со мной без тебя? – произнес он.

– Мне жаль, что ты не смог этого узнать, – сказал Вальжан. Их взгляды встретились.

– Мне не жаль, – Жавер рассмеялся к собственному удивлению.

Остаток ночи и жизни они просили прощения друг у друга.

 

 

Козетта стала старше – выше и молчаливей, и порой он замечал ее странные взгляды.

– Папочка, – однажды вечером спросила она, – Что мне говорить людям?

– Когда?

– Когда меня спрашивают о вас.

– Говори им правду, – ответил Вальжан. – Что твоя мать с Богом, и тебя воспитал папа.

– Но почему отец…

Он услышал шаги Жавера за дверью.

– Он твой дядя.

– Он сам вечно велит мне не лгать, – сказала Козетта.

– Прости, но сейчас придется, – вздохнул Вальжан

– Кто вы? – спросила она.

– Кто мы, Жавер? – спросил Вальжан, когда тот вошел в комнату и задвинул засов. – Козетта хочет знать.

Они с Жавером переглянулись, и повернулись к Козетте.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Большего я тебе сказать не могу.

– По крайней мере, я знаю, что вы не братья, – сказала Козетта, – Я помню, когда–то давно, мы бежали по снегу…и что-то про закон. И на нем была форма.

– Ты умная девочка, – сказал Вальжан. – Всегда такой была.

– А ты как думаешь, кто мы? – Спросил Жавер. В такие моменты Вальжан чувствовал благодарность за его непоколебимую поддержку. Жавер подошел к нему и встал за его стулом.

– Я не знаю добрых слов для этого, – ответила Козетта.

– Тогда, скорее всего, ты права, – сказал Жавер.

– О, – произнесла Козетта. Последовало молчание. Вальжан попытался что-то сказать, но Жавер остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

– Как паучник, – наконец сказала Козетта.

– Что?

– Это цветок, – пояснила Козетта. – Довольно красивый. Понятия не имею, почему ему дали такое жуткое имя.

Хватка Жавера на его плече ослабла.

– Я знал, что ты умная девочка, Козетту, – сказал он.

Козетта улыбнулась.

– Кто-то сказал что-то тебе? – спросил Вальжан.

– О, нет, – ответила Козетта. – Просто мне было любопытно. Хотя я была бы рада, если бы вы разрешили мне погостить у Мириэлы на каникулах.

– Так вот к чему шел разговор? – спросил Жавер.

– Ах ты хитрюга, – произнес Вальжан.

Когда Козетта ушла спать, Жавер сел рядом с Вальжаном, обняв того за плечи, и долго они молчали.

– Она растет, – сказал Вальжан.

– Мне показалось, или она только что пыталась нас шантажировать? – спросил Жавер.

– Я бы не называл это подобными словами, – сказал Вальжан. – Но, возможно, нужно разрешить ей поехать.

– Хм, – сказал Жавер. – Если разрешим, она решит, что можно и дальше вымогать у нас поблажки.

– Меня беспокоит, что она так много времени проводит одна.

– Лучше уж быть одной, – сказал Жавер. – От этой Мириэлы одни неприятности.

Вальжан кивнул.

–

Это было не единственным, что они скрывали от нее.

Однажды они гуляли по улице, и мимо проехала телега с заключенными, направлявшимися на каторгу. Козетта охнула, ее глаза испуганно распахнулись.

– Да люди ли это? –произнесла она.

– Иногда люди, – через силу ответил Вальжан. Больно было видеть это выражение на лице Козетты. Он ощущал, как Жавер смотрит на него.

Значит, он хорошо скрыл это от Козетты, думал он, повторял в мыслях это единственное утешение снова и снова, чтобы вытеснить из памяти вздох испуга, изданный Козеттой, словно перед ней чудища, но не люди.

Он не знал, что сказать ей. Жавер весь день обеспокоено следил за ним, и он почувствовал, как пробуждается в нем застарелый гнев. Он не помнил, когда впервые ощутил на себе этот взгляд. Он не хотел думать так о Жавере, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. И на этот раз он присутствие Козетты не успокаивало его. Он мучился наедине со своей тайной, не мог рассказать ей, увидеть снова этот испуганный взгляд, он должен унести этот секрет с собой в могилу, словно прикованную к ноге цепь.

– Вальжан, – произнес Жавер, стоя в дверях, когда тот раздевался ко сну. Обычно Жавер не приходил в его спальню так рано.

– Я вспомнил, – произнес Вальжан.

– Да, – ответил Жавер. – Я понял. Ты думал об этом весь день. Я наблюдал за тобой.

– Тогда ты знаешь, что тебе не стоило приходить, – сказал Вальжан.

– Нет, – Жавер сглотнул. – Она пока всего лишь дитя. Она не понимает.

– Я думал, что, может, она простит мне, – сказал Вальжан. – Но я был глупцом. Я слишком сильно надеялся. Она никогда не должна узнать.

Он нахмурился. Он едва мог дышать от ярости. Взгляд Козетты заставил его снова возненавидеть Тулон, возненавидеть следы на своем теле, возненавидеть…

– Я так сильно боролся, чтобы подавить эту злость, – сказал он, тяжело дыша.

Жавер вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

– Ты входишь в клетку с тигром, – Вальжан не смотрел на него. Он вспоминал Жавера, каким он был когда-то – этот жесткий взгляд, словно Вальжан был животным, но не человеком. В нем просыпались желания, которых он боялся.

– Посмотри на меня, – произнес Жавер, – Жан.

Вальжан повернулся к нему. Он помнил эти глаза.

– Жавер, – едва слышно произнес он. – Я не думаю… я могу не узнать тебя таким, какой ты сейчас.

Жавера не отвел взгляда.

– Я знаю, – сказал он.

Вальжан сглотнул. Он читал приглашение в глазах Жавера, и боялся его.

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – сказал он.

Жавер молча начал расстегивать рубашку. Вальжан смотрел на него. Оба они молчали.

– Я не боюсь тебя, – наконец сказал Жавер. Молча, он разделся донага и сел на кровать.

Вальжан больше не мог сопротивляться приглашению. Он в ярости кинулся на него. Он толкнул его, придавил его к полу. Несколько секунд он думал, что Жавер лишь терпит, что это чудовищное проявление сострадания, пока не распознал звуки, которые тот издавал, то, как покорно его тело подчинялось Вальжану. Он задумался, как долго Жавер знал, что готов на подобное. Кажется, Жавер угадал его мысли. Он лежал, раскинувшись под Вальжаном на полу. Они переглянулись, и в его глазах Жавер прочел вопрос – слегка покраснев, тот кивнул, и спустя несколько секунд Вальжан уже прижимал его к стене, толкаясь ему в рот. Жавер не должен был казаться ему настолько прекрасным в этот момент. Жавер не должен был так выглядеть в своем унижении. Сперва он пытался сдерживаться, но Жавер не позволил ему. Ему не нужно было быть нежным, и это несло в себе облегчение. Наверное, сейчас он вызывал ужас, но Жавер не боялся. Глаза Жавера знали его. Жавер хотел этого. Вальжан провел пальцем по его щеке.

– Ты хочешь даже того, кем я был раньше, – выдохнул он, беря Жавера лицом к стене. – Каторжника.

Тот сглотнул:

– Да.

– Знай я, будучи в Тулоне, – сказал Вальжан, пьянея от радости. – Я бы перегнул тебя через скамью, и взял на глазах у всех, – Жавер толкнулся ему навстречу. – Чтобы все видели, как тебе это нравится.

Ему никогда бы не удалось воспроизвести звук, который издал Жавер. Тот излился без единого прикосновения руки. И в этот момент они точно знали друг друга.

–

 

Теперь, вспоминая те ужасные годы на каторге, он не мог вспомнит выражение лица Жавера. А, обшарив душу в поисках застарелой злости, не смог ее найти.

Любому другому ему бы пришлось лгать. Но Жавер знал его, кто он и что он сделал, и пальцы Жавера, а иногда и губы, касались его шрамов, и Жавер хотел его, хотел его всего. Жавер уже знал о нем все самое худшее. После той ночи он стал менее робок с Жавером, а тот стал чаще приходить к нему в постель.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы эти шрамы оставил мне ты, – однажды сказал Вальжан, лежа рядом с Жавером, а тот водил пальцем по шрамам на его спине. – Твой след я носил бы с радостью.

Жавер покачал головой. Вальжан ощутил, как тот вздрогнул.

– Я не хочу этого.

 

 

– Я подумал, – сказал Вальжан. – Нам стоит снять дом.

– Дом?

– Козетта почти закончила школу. Мы не можем оставаться здесь навсегда.

– Я бы хотел продолжить работать, – заметил Жавер.

– Я не предлагаю тебе уволиться.

– Тогда этот дом должен находиться недалеко отсюда.

– Да.

– Какой дом нам нужен?

Жавер высказал несколько разумных предложений о печах и отоплении.

– И тебе нужна кровать побольше, – добавил он. – Так будет удобнее.

– Удобнее, – повторил Вальжан.

– Конечно, – сказал Жавер.

 

 

Так прошли годы.

Он не привык годами полагаться на кого-то, но теперь он замечал, что не может даже сахар купить, не обсудив это с Жавером. У того на все находилось твердое мнение.

Они сжились с привычками друг друга. Жавер плохо помнит имена, он – лица. Они начали договаривать друг за другом предложения.

– Мне кажется, здесь сменился повар, – произнес Жавер.

– Я не вижу разницы, – сказал Вальжан. Они играли в домино в кафе. Каждый день он ждал этого момента. Весь день Жавер преподавал, а он гулял по городу, подавал милостыню, и водил Козетту на проповеди.

– В суфле… – Жавер махнул рукой, – …чего–то не хватает.

– Мне нравится, по-моему, оно в порядке.

– Тебе тоже не нравится, просто ты не любишь жаловаться, – сказал Жавер.

– Мне нравится это кафе, – сообщил Вальжан. Жавер хмыкнул.

– Здесь прилично, – сказал он.

– Еще мне понравилось то кафе, где мы однажды ели, а потом не смогли его больше найти, – добавил Вальжан.

– Мы там рыбу ели?

– Нет, то, где мы ужинали, когда Козетта уехала к своей однокласснице…

– А. То кафе. С красным навесом.

– Там был красный навес?

– Я помню красный навес, – Жавер пожал плечами. – А еду – нет.

Вальжан улыбнулся.

– Хорошая была неделя, – сказал он.

– Ты с ума сходил от беспокойства о Козетте, – напомнил Жавер. – И выяснял у меня, чем ее будут кормить, и можно ли доверить Козетту семье, которая произвела на свет кошмарную Мириэлу.

– Все со мной было в порядке, – Вальжан повертел в пальцах костяшку домино. – И я имел в виду не это.

Жавер отхлебнул кофе, не глядя на Вальжана.

– Я знаю, – ответил он, и по его лицу было видно, что тот точно помнит о чем шла речь.

– Я думаю, мы еще способны повторить, – сказал Вальжан.

Жавер уставился в домино.

– Суфле действительно стало хуже, – заметил Вальжан. – Ты прав.

– Для мужчины своих лет ты еще весьма энергичен, – глянул на него Жавер.

– Мужчины моих лет? – переспросил Вальжан. Жавера ухмыльнулся. Их взгляды встретились.

– О да, – сказал он. – Ты теперь старик, Жан.

– Не намного старше тебя.

– Я тоже скоро стану стариком, – произнес Жавер.

 

Козетта научилась манипулировать ими, и отвоевала себе долю свободы. Она была ответственной. Вальжану не к чему было придраться, Жаверу тоже. Если она и не проводила в библиотеке столько времени, сколько говорил, то поймать ее не удавалось.

 

 

Козетта выглядела смущенной. Жавер за что-то отчитывал ее.

– Что случилось?

– Я видел, как в саду она беседовала с… юношей, – это слово Жавер произнес так, словно это низость, которую не пристало упоминать в присутствии дам.

– Папочка, – Козетта покраснела. – Все совсем не так. Мы влюблены друг в друга.

– О, – произнес Вальжан. Он смотрит на Жавера, который еще не мог придти в себя от возмущения. – О.

– О? – передразнил его Жавер. – О? Это безумие.

– Любовь – сад юности, – сказал Вальжан.

– Вы говорите это только, чтобы поспорить с отцом, – выпалила Козетта. – На самом деле вы тоже считаете, что это глупо.

– Так есть, – ответил Вальжан, – Козетта, ты же знаешь его не больше пяти…

– Не у каждого есть десять лет на решение, – огрызнулась Козетта.

– Не десять лет, – тихо сказал Жавер. – Всего три дня.

– Мы потратили больше трех дней, – не согласился Вальжан.

– Чтобы признать свои чувства, – сказал Жавер. – Но случилось все куда быстрее.

Вальжан подумал, что потом обдумает его слова и насладится ими. Пока же и он, и Козетта заметили лазейку.

– Жавер, – предостерегающе произнес он, а Козетта поддакнула одновременно с ним. – Точно.

– Откуда ты можешь знать? – спросил Жавер.

– Знаю, и все тут, – ответила Козетта.

– Ну, раз ты знаешь, то и говорить больше не о чем, – Жавер поднял взгляд к небу. Упрямством Козетта пошла в него.

– Козетта, – произнес Вальжан, – почему бы тебе не пригласить этого мальчика в гости, чтобы мы могли с ним познакомиться?

– Я не знаю, как его зовут и где он живет, – ответила Козетта. Жавера рассмеялся.

– Отец, – сказала она, – Вы хорошо умеете находить людей.

Вальжан забеспокоился, что Жавер согласится.

– Если он сам сюда не вернется, – вмешался он, – то его и искать не стоит.

Жавера кивнул.

– Я согласен.

Козетта бросилась в свою комнату.

– Боже мой, – произнес Вальжан. – Ты собирался согласиться.

– Сомневаюсь, что по ее описанию я бы смог кого-то найти, – сказал Жавер. – Мне бы пришлось прочесывать Париж в поисках человека с глазами словно солнце, волосами словно луна, и губами как у маски Аполлона.

– Уверен, ты бы его нашел, – рассмеялся Вальжан.

– Я годами не мог найти тебя.

– Ты бы тоже не смог как следует описать меня, – сказал Вальжан. – Ведь тогда ты на меня не смотрел.

Жавер повернулся к нему.

– Теперь бы я тебя точно не потерял, – тихо произнес он.

 

 

В ту ночь Жавер молча лежал в постели Вальжана. Тот протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.

– Однажды это должно было случиться, – сказал он, – Вот Козетта и нашла себе пару.

– Не думал, что это произойдет так скоро, – сказал Жавер. – Нет. Не в ее возрасте. Она еще совсем ребенок.

– На нее уже смотрят мужчины, – заметил Вальжан.

– Мужчины вечно куда-то смотрят.

– Жавер.

Тот нахмурился.

– Я знал, что это произойдет, – сказал Вальжан. – Пришло ее время. Она будет счастлива.

Жавер посмотрел на него. На его лице он читал десятки эмоций, которые научился различать за долгие годы.

– Ты на все пойдешь, чтобы сделать ее счастливой, – произнес он. – Но еще слишком рано. Не думаю что…

– Поживем, увидим, – сказал Вальжан.

– Да. Подождем, – Жавер плюхнулся на давно продавленное под себя место на кровати. Вальжан порадовался, что к ним не ходят гости, любой из них, случайно забредя в его спальню, понял бы, что на этой постели спят двое.

 

 

На улицах царила революция. Они видели, как похороны превратились в бунт. Жавера хмурился.

– Ничего хорошего, думаю, из этого не выйдет, – сказал он.

– Отец, вы правда так думаете? – спросила Козетта.

Вальжана тогда удивило ее волнению.

 

 

С баррикады пришло письмо. Вальжан прочитал его, передал Жаверу, и тот раздраженно фыркнул.

– Откуда он может знать, что она тоже его любит? – пробормотал он.

– Куда важнее, что этот Мариус на баррикаде, – заметил Вальжан.

– Не думаю, что это важнее, Жан, – ответил Жавер. – Что еще она скрывает от нас?

– Уверен, она не нарушила никаких правил приличия, – сказал Вальжан.

– Ты уверен? В этом доме многое принято скрывать, – произнес Жавер. – Столько лет мы… и мы думали, что она не знает… может она… – он помрачнел.

– Он на баррикадах. – Вальжан снова просмотрел письмо. – Похоже, он хороший юноша. Он просит ее молиться за него. И сам молится за нее.

– О, это меняет дело.

– Звуки целомудренно.

– Для тебя все звучит целомудренно.

– Я знаю Козетту.

Жавера нахмурился.

– Думаю, – произнес он, – Думаю, ты прав.

– Что если с ним что–то случится?

– Ну, – начал Жавер, но глянув на Вальжана, помрачнел. – Жан. Ты этого не сделаешь. Ты уже слишком стар для подобного.

– Возможно, я смогу помочь.

– Ты можешь умереть.

– Я знаю.

– В мире полно других мальчиков.

Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Если ты уже решил, то почему спрашиваешь у меня? – произнес Жавер, и забрал у него письмо. – Тебе будет непросто провести его мимо жандармов. Улицы кишат солдатами.

Они подошли к обеденному столу, и Жавер набросал на обороте письма подобие карты Парижа.

– На какой он баррикаде?

– Кажется, осталась только одна, – Вальжан посмотрел ему через плечо. Жавера вздрогнул.

– Очевидно, мозгов у этого мальчика нет, – сказал он, – Не уверен, что одобрю его, даже если он выживет.

Вальжан мрачно глянул на него.

– Что он делает на баррикаде? – продолжил Жавер. – Эти мальчишки бросаются камнями в солдат, – он насупился, глядя на начерченную карандашом баррикаду.

– И, – добавил он, – здесь, кажется, тупик.

– Оттуда должен быть выход.

– Ты умеешь летать?

Вальжан склонился к нему, куда ближе, чем они обычно позволяли себе в присутствии Козетты. Вальжан сам не понял, когда план стал серьезным, но чувствовал, что нуждается в поддержке.

– Я умею плавать, – сказал Вальжан.

– До реки далеко, – указал Жавер на рисунке. – Разве что ты можешь уговорить его уползти по канализационным трубам.

Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– А это мысль, – сказал он. – Может, так будет проще.

Повисла тишина. Вальжан сел рядом с Жавером.

– Жан, – произнес Жавер, – ты уверен, что оно того стоит?

– Эти мальчики в смертельной опасности, – сказал Вальжан. – И с ними тот, кого любит Козетта. В жизни не так просто найти любовь.

Жавера посмотрел на него.

– Ты прав, – тихо сказал он.

Вальжан глянул на него в ответ. Он не знал что ответить. Он надеялся, что Жавер прочтет ответ в его взгляде.

– Нам очень повезло, – сказал он.

– На мой взгляд, ты всегда слишком стараешься быть святым, – пробормотал Жавер. Нервно оглядевшись вокруг, он прижал ладонь Вальжана к своим губам.

– Предположим, что я украду форму, – произнес Вальжан. Сейчас он смотрел в пропасть, и понимал, что лететь будет далеко. И все же он не отпустил руки Жавера. – Тогда я смогу пройти мимо жандармов.

– Как?

– Там наверняка будут тела, – ответил Вальжан.

– Всегда есть тела, Ты уверен? – спросил он. По его тону Вальжан понял, что тот на грани того, чтобы начать умолять его не уходить.

– Козетте нужна своя собственная жизнь, – сказал он. – Этот мальчик может дать ей ее. А мы е можем. Хочешь лишить ее этого?

– Я могу помочь, – предложил Жавер. – Я могу прийти и отвлечь их.

– Нет, – ответил Вальжан. Он сжал руку Жавера. – Что опасно для одного, невозможно для двоих.

– Жан, ты можешь умереть.

Вальжан покачал головой, стараясь выглядеть уверенным, – Я так не думаю, – сказал он, – Сейчас жизнь слишком дорога мне.

Жавер с любопытством посмотрел на него. За долгие годы Вальжан привык ко взгляду этих глаз. Кажется. Жавер подумал о том же. Жавер наклонился над картой и поцеловал его. Один поцелуй среди тысячи, он целовал эти губы несчитанные разы, но каждый раз он испытывал нечто особенное. Он погладил Жавера по руке.

– Не говори Козетте, пока не прижмет, – сказал он.

– Я не скажу Козетту, – ответил Жавер. Он сглотнул, Вальжан провел пальцем по его щеке. Они стали старше. Он стал старше. Он знал об этом. Сейчас ему в это не верилось. В глазах Жавера он видел себя таким же, как десять лет назад. Без него Жавер скоро станет для всех стариком.

– Жан, я столько всего хочу сказать тебе, – произнес Жавер. Это звучало так, будто он давно заготовил речь, и берег ее до этого момента.

– Скажешь мне, когда вернусь, – ответил Вальжан. И снова, просто чтобы придать себе уверенности, поцеловал его.

 

Баррикада оказалось катастрофой. Он пробрался внутрь, добился доверия ребят, но все же, это была катастрофа. У них не хватало боеприпасов. Порох намок.

Он узнал Мариуса. Он видел его, когда они с Козеттой гуляли по парку. Мариус ничего не сказал ему. Но Вальжан наблюдал за ним, смотрел, как он себя ведет. У Мариуса была голова на плечах, он не тратил время зря, его подгоняло рвение.

Гвардейцы с легкостью захватили баррикаду.

Кроме канализации выхода не нашлось. Мариус был ранен, и Вальжан подхватил его на руки, и спустился в люк.

 

Там он встретил Тенардье. Подходящее для него место. Среди тьмы и зловония они сверлили друг друга взглядами.

– Как отсюда выйти? – спросил Вальжан.

Тенардье рассказал. Тот явно его узнал, но Вальжан лишь повернулся и пошел дальше по трубе. Он молился, чтобы Тенардье указал ему правильный путь.

Таща на спине мальчика по канализации, он сильнее ощущал свой возраст. Впечатление было такое, словно он двигался по длинной кишке.

 

 

На выходе из канализации, он заметил знакомый силуэт.

– Жан, – произнес Жавер. Удивительно, сколько облегчения и радости удалось ему вложить в один слог.

– Я его вытащил, – сказал Вальжан, – Но ему срочно нужен врач.

– Я остановлю карету, – сказал Жавер.

– Не целуй меня, – предупредил Вальжан. – Я весь в нечистотах.

Жавер отшатнулся от него.

– Я и не собирался.

Они погрузили мальчика в карету.

– В нем нет ничего особенного, – заметил Жавер.

– Он тоже весь в нечистотах, – ответил Вальжан.

– Кто может хорошо выглядеть после прогулки по канализации?

– Ты тоже только что из канализации, – сказал Жавер.

– Ну, ко мне ты привык, – пожал плечами Вальжан.

 

Они оставили Мариуса в доме его дедушки. Жавер объяснил, что произошло. Он умел говорить так, что собеседники не решались задавать лишних вопросов, и в который раз Вальжан рад этому.

Вместе они пересекли Сену.

– Это начало конца, – сказал Вальжан на середине моста. – Она переедет к нему, будет счастлива… ее не будет с нами.

– Я еще не уверен, что одобряю его, – произнес Жавер. – То, что ты потратил столько сил, чтобы дотащить его сюда, не значит, что мы обязаны отдать ему Козетту.

– Потерпи, – Вальжан нахмурился. Несколько минут они шли в тишине. – Я видел Тенардье в канализации.

– Подходящее для него место.

– Мне кажется, он узнал меня.

Жавера помрачнел.

– Значит, опять будет, как раньше, – произнес он.

– Не дай бог, – сказал Вальжан.

Жавер ничего не ответил.

 

Глядя, как Козетта выхаживала Мариуса, Вальжан понял, что не сможет встать между ними. Она строга с ним, строже, чем решился бы сам Вальжан. Она не давала ему лечь и погрязнуть в унынии. Но он шел на поправку. Вальжан видел, что Мариус обожает ее. К Козетте нельзя быть равнодушным, думал он. Видя, как Мариус ковыляет к ней по их гостиной, он задумался, какой матерью она станет.

Мариус до сих пор не встречался с Жавером. Чем дольше длились ухаживания, тем сильнее они укреплялись в мысли о том, что это наилучший выход. Мариус происходил из хорошей семьи, и, как ни странно, Вальжан умел выглядеть куда респектабельнее Жавера.

Вальжан наблюдал за ними, стоя в дверях.

– У кого мне просить твоей руки? – спросил Мариус.

Вальжан смотрел на Козетту, та явно задумалась.

– Попроси у папочки, – сказала она.

Как-то раз Мариус застал его на выходе из дома.

– Мсье, – произнес он, – Я хочу поговорить с вами.

– Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем пойдет речь, – сказал Вальжан.

– Да, – Мариус сглотнул. Он был еще совсем мальчишкой. Вальжан выслушал его, и не нашел ни сил, ни желания отказать. И все же, он хотел посоветоваться с Жавером.

– Могу я ответить вам завтра? – спросил он. Мариус нервно поежился.

– Не волнуйтесь, – сказал Вальжан. – Я просто должен обсудить это с кем-то еще.

 

 

В тот вечер, когда Жавер вернулся домой, Козетта встретила его у дверей.

– Отец, – произнесла она.

– Что?

– Мариус собирался поговорить с папочкой, и я подумала, что мне стоит спросить вас.

Жавера сел, снял шляпу, и положил ее на стол.

– Ну, что? – спросил он.

Козетта выложила ему все.

– Я не уверен, что мне нравится этот юноша, – сказал он. Вальжан посмотрел на него. – Но я поддержу любое решение твоего папочки.

– Я хотел сперва посоветоваться с тобой, – сказал Вальжан. – Но я склонен согласиться.

– Пожалуйста, папочка, – произнесла Козетта.

Вальжан глянул на Жавера. И тот развел руками.

– Да, – сказал Вальжан. – Я дам ему свое согласие, раз ты так настаиваешь.

Козетта поцеловала их обоих.

– Вы будете в порядке? – спросила она.

– Не беспокойся о нас, – ответил Вальжан.

 

 

Когда Козетта ушла спать, Вальжан вскипятил чайник, и они сели у огня.

– Вот это и случилось, – сказал он.

– Я видел Тенардье по дороге домой, – произнес Жавер.

– О, – протянул Вальжан.

– Я надеялся, что он оставил нас в покое, – продолжил Жавер, – Но, похоже, что нет.

– Могут быть проблемы, – заметил Вальжан. – Если он решит встретиться с Мариусом. Его семья...

Жавер понял его без слов.

– Может, – произнес он, – тебе стоит что–то рассказать ему?

– Что рассказать?

– Не все. – Жавер мрачно уставился в скатерть.

– Очевидно, что не все, – сказал Вальжан. – Тогда мы можем уехать из города и перестать… порочить его репутацию. До свадьбы.

Жавер нахмурился.

– Это побег. Мне не нравится эта идея, – сообщил он

– Что еще нам делать?

Жавера нахмурился еще сильнее. Последовало долгое молчание.

– Где же нам жить? – наконец спросил он.

– Я буду рад покинуть Париж, – сказал Вальжан. – Слишком много людей здесь погибло. Фошлеван часто рассказывал о деревне. Он знал хорошие места. Если ты…

– Мне неважно куда, – Жавер махнул рукой. – Пора мне уйти на покой.

– Тебе? В отставку?

– Ты уже старишься. За тобой придется присматривать, – Жавер усмехнулся.

– Будешь ухаживать за мной?

На секунду, ухмылка превратилась в улыбку.

– Думаю, что так.

 

 

Вальжан рассказал Мариусу, столько, сколько смог. На обратном пути он заметил, что Тенардье околачивается вокруг его дома. Он с Жавером молча собрались.

– Не нравится мне это, – сказал Жавер. – Ты должен был вести ее к алтарю.

– Так будет лучше, – ответил Вальжан.

– Нет, – поправил его Жавер. – Нужнее, но не лучше.

Из Парижа они тоже выехали молча. Было холодно, и Вальжан сжал теплую руку Жавера, покоившуюся у него на колене.

 

 

Вальжан не ждал стука в дверь.

Никто в городе не сомневался в том, что они с Жавером братья. Он подозревал, что за столько лет вместе они переняли мимику друг у друга. Они не были похожи на лицо, но одинаковые морщины добавили им сходства. Они поистрепались в тех же местах.

Странно жить без Козетты в доме, но в пребывании наедине нашлись свои неоспоримые преимущества. Годы, потраченные на то, чтобы научиться смешить друг друга, не прошли даром.

И все же отсутствие Козетты навевало грусть. Вальжан постоянно думал о том, какого ей живется с Мариусом. Родятся ли у них дети. Жавер замечал это и старался приободрить его. Но они так долго были семьей. Он часто рассматривал ее фотографию и старый маленький наряд, который он сохранил. Трудно было держать печаль в узде.

Как-то утром он услышал стук во время молитвы. Жавер еще спал. Вальжана поражало, сколько тот способен проспать. Лишь в этом он позволял возрасту взять над собой верх.

Вальжан отпер дверь.

– Папочка? – произнесла Козетта. Она была одета в дорожный костюм, за ней он разглядел карету. Она сияла юностью. Она всегда сияла. Но он был рад видеть, что ее очарование не поблекло, а лишь усилилось.

– Козетта! – воскликнул он, и обнял ее, – Как Мариус? Как прошла свадьба?

– Почему вы не пришли?

– Я не мог, – произнес Вальжан. – Мы думал, что так будет лучше. Жавер? Козетта здесь! – Он снова повернулся к Козетте. – Он сейчас встанет.

– Отец спит?

– Отсыпается после лет ранних подъемов, думаю.

– Отец? – позвала Козетта. Тот вышел, заспанный и одетый в халат. Козетта обняла его.

– Вы оба хорошо выглядите, – сказала она.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Жавер. – Ты достаточно ешь? Мариус хорошо обращается с тобой?

– Да, – ответила Козетта.

– Как ты узнала, где мы? – поинтересовался Вальжан.

– Я написал ей, – признался Жавер.

Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– И слава Богу, – сказала Козетта. – Мариус не говорил мне, что с вами случилось. Я с ума сходила от беспокойства, понимала, что он что–то знает.

– Мариус – хороший мальчик, – сказал Вальжан.

– На свадьбу к нам приходили Тенардье, – продолжила Козетта. – И с тех пор Мариус твердил, что вы спасли ему жизнь, но мы не знали где вы и не могли поблагодарить, – она помрачнела. – Тенардье много чего наговорил.

– Не думай об этом, – отмахнулся Вальжан. – Люди вроде него вечно несут чушь.

– Думаю, зависит от того, что он сказал, – сказал Жавер. Они с Козеттой переглянулись.

– Я сохранила ваше письмо, отец, – произнесла Козетта. – Это и есть чушь?

– Все, что я написал – правда, – ответил Жавер.

– О, – протянула Козетта.

– Ты рассказал ей? – спросил Вальжан.

– Я не видел смысла больше скрывать, – произнес Жавер, пристально глядя ему в глаза. – Если она решила бы прекратить общение с нами, то ничего хуже, чем ты уже сделал, не произошло бы. Она не отказал от нас в тот раз. Думаю, ты зря не доверяешь ей.

Вальжан посмотрел на Козетту, глаза той затуманились слезами.

– Папочка, – тихо произнесла она, – ты совсем не веришь мне?

– После всего этого ты еще зовешь меня папочкой?

Козетта бросилась ему на шею, и покрыла его лицо поцелуями.

Над ее головой Вальжа увидел лицо Жавера. Тот улыбался. Он не мог выразить свою благодарность, но взгляды, которыми они обменялись, стоили тысячи слов.

Дверь кареты распахнулась, и из нее вылез Мариус.

– Мариус! – воскликнула Козетта.– Мы как раз говорили о тебе.

– О, дорогая. Если нужно, я могу отойти, – говорит Мариус.

Вальжан улыбнулся. Козетта взяла его за руку. Приятно было снова оказаться рядом с ней.

– Мсье, – начал Мариус, – я стремился слушаться вас сильнее, чем следовало. Сейчас я здесь, чтобы загладить свою вину.

Вальжан глянул на Жавера.

– Вы спасли мне жизнь, – сказал Мариус.

– Один я бы не справился, – произнес Вальжан.

– Я ничего особенного не сделал, – возразил Жавер.

– Сделал что? – спросила Козетта.

– Он вынес меня с баррикады, – сказал Мариус. – Через канализацию.

– Папа?

– Ну, не самостоятельно. Он помогал, – ответил Вальжан.

– Ерунда. К моему приходу ты уже сделал все самое сложное, – сказал Жавер.

– Кто это? – спросил Мариус.

Козетта обвела их взглядом.

– Я думала, вы не одобряете Мариуса, – сказала она.

– Так и есть, – сказал Жавер.

– Но вы вынесли его из баррикады.

– Вальжан вынес.

– Ты тоже нес немного.

– Я помогал с ногами, – сухо ответил Жавер.

– Пожалуйста, перестаньте спорить, кто из вас нес моего мужа, – прервала их Козетта.

– Кто это? – спросил Мариус.

Козетта глянула на Жавера.

– Это мой дорогой…дядя, – сказала она. – Они вырастили меня после смерти мамы.

Мариус посмотрел на Вальжана. Вальжан жалел теперь, что рассказал ему слишком много. Жавер явно не был дядей Козетты, и он понимал, что Мариус догадывается об этом. Но тот без колебаний протянул руку.

– Мсье, – произнес Мариус. Жавер пожал ему руку. – Вы растили Козетту?

– Он помогал с ногами, – усмехнулась Козетта. В ее присутствии с груди Вальжана словно упал камень.

– Вы прекрасно справились, – сказал Мариус.

– Входите, пригласил Вальжан, и с беспокойством вспомнил, что спальня Жавера выглядит недостаточно жилой. Он надеялся, что Мариус не из тех, кто бродит по чужому дому, заглядывая в спальни.

Они позавтракали вместе.

– Когда-нибудь, – произнес Мариус, с жадностью набрасываясь на яйца, – вам придется рассказать мне всю историю.

Вальжан поглядел на Жавера. Тот увлеченно беседовал с Козеттой, но заметил, что на него смотрят. Их взгляды встретились.

– Уверен, Козетта сообщит вам все сведенья, имеющие отношения к делу, – сказал Жавер.

– Сведенья, имеющие отношение к делу, – повторил Мариус. – Козетта тоже так говорит. Мне было интересно, откуда она набралась таких словечек, – он нахмурился и уставился в яйца.

 

– Ты написал ей, – произнес Вальжан, после ухода гостей.

– Мы были в безопасности, – объяснил Жавер. – Козетта соблюдала осторожность. Полностью прервать с ней общение показалось мне бессмысленной жертвой.

Вальжан посмотрел на него.

– Не делай вид, что расстроен, – сказал Жавер.

Вальжан развел руками, и сдался.

– Мариус понравился мне больше, чем я ожидал, – Жавер нахмурился. – Думаю, я смогу к нему привыкнуть. Звезд с неба не хватает, но Козетта сделает из него что-нибудь путное. Разлучать тебя с нею было глупо.

– Я думал, ради нее, чтобы спасти ее от бесчестья…

– Она наверняка оценила медовый месяц, – сказал Жавер. Они переглянулись, и Жавер ухмыльнулся. – Кроме того, представь, что у них родятся дети, а ты не сможешь их видеть. Это убьет тебя. А я бы не отказался посмотреть на тебя в роли дедушки.

– Спасибо, – произнес Вальжан.

– Если ты найдешь, чем занять себя, то еще долгие годы будешь здоров как бык, – сказал Жавер. – Скорбь истощает дух. Как обязательная, так и случайная.

– Протяну еще двадцать лет? – спросил Вальжан, – Как думаешь?

– Ты нас всех переживешь.

– Надеюсь, что нет.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты попытался, – сказал Жавер. Он положил руку Вальжану на плечо, и тот сжал ее другой рукой.

 

Жавер так и не сказал ему ничего из заготовленной речи, но каждое утро, просыпаясь рядом с ним или споря, кому достанется газета, или глядя, как Жавер безуспешно пытается успокоить кричащего у него на руках младенца, Вальжан знал, что понял все и без слов.

 

 

 

 


End file.
